Coven Wars
by Selene Illusinia
Summary: Hermione has changed since she first came to Hogwarts, but in way's no one could possibly understand. Living in secret for 9 years. Leaving a web of carefully placed lies in her path. But what happens when one string is pulled? Everything falls down.
1. Prologue

Hey, I'm reposting this story under my own story name. It used to be under The Insane Sisters.

Naoku

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

The rain hit against the beautiful gothic glass window, causing a light pattering sound to echo through my room. I sit in the sill, staring out at the dark woods beyond my window while the shadows dance around my room. Not a single candle is lit, not a single light shines in the pure darkness that I love so.  
It's been so quiet now, since I came home for the break. Oh, I forgot to mention, my name is Harmony, and I'm 16 years old. My second name is Shadow for I can blend in with any shadow and slip into any place without being caught. I'm a Slythen-Claw; my father was a council member, until he was assassinated by my own mother. That one hurt. After that, the council offered to take me in, out of pity, but I refused. So I moved to Japan to live with my Uncle. That was 7 years ago. And now I'm back in England in a castle on a black ocean, literally. My Uncle has accepted a job running Azkaban and I'm stuck going to Hogwarts. I wish I was back in Kyoto. I miss the Sinjuku School for Sorcerers and Mages. Damn, why did we have to move here?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione glanced around as she stepped off the Hogwarts Express. She had spent most of the trip hiding from Ron and Harry; she really didn't feel like talking with them. Her summer had been rough as usual and to hear them talk about how great there summers had been would have been too much.

Down the platform, she could see them just as they were hopping off the train. Grabbing her bag, Hermione began to hurry along the platform, as far from Harry and Ron as she could go. Thankfully, she had found a cabin near the front of the train and there for was one of the first to reach the carriages.

Glancing to make sure no one saw her, she walked up to one of the thestrals, a mare named Sandra, and gently pet her on the head a few times. The thestral reacted like a horse and nuzzled her lightly. Giggling, Hermione slipped a small piece of meat to the mare which it devoured very quickly.

As Hermione was turning to leave, a large shadow began to approach her location. Slipping behind the carriage, Hermione opened a door on the opposite side and climbed inside. She held her breath as the shadow, which she had now identified as Hagrid, passed the window. Only after he had left did she release her breath. She had relaxed only a moment before the handle to the other door of the carriage began to rattle.

_ 'Oh god, please don't let it be Harry and Ron,'_ she though_ 'Please, anyone but them…'_

The door swung open to reveal none other then Harry and Ron along with Ginny Weasley and Cho Chang.

"Oh, hullo Hermione," exclaimed Ginny.

"Hermione!" cried Harry and Ron, who both jumped in the carriage and tried to give Hermione a hug, though she pushed them both away, which caused a surge of confusion and concern to pass through the other 4 occupants of the carriage.

"Hermione, is something wrong?" asked Harry.

_ 'Of course something's wrong you baka!'_ cried Hermione's mind, but physically she smiled. "No, nothing's wrong," she lied._ 'Again with the lies! Tell them the damn truth for a change!'_ But Hermione ignored the voice in her mind, screaming at her for acting as she was.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry "because if something's wrong then you can tell us you know." Behind Harry, Ron nodded eagerly, his eyes wide at the thought of a secret.

For a second, Hermione contemplated telling them. After all, all they wanted to do was help. But she couldn't and she knew it. Telling them would break their hearts. They could never find out her secret. So she smiled instead.

"I'm fine, really," she said in an attempt to reassure them.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other with uncertainty, but shrugged it off as a girl thing.

As the carriage began to move forward, everyone grabbed a seat. Ginny and Cho sat on the same side as Hermione while Harry and Ron took up the opposite side of the carriage. As the boys began to talk about their _Oh so great summer's_, again, Hermione took the time to examine them both. Ron had grown another inch or so over the summer and his red hair was cut and brushed for a change. He looked like he had been working out; a lot of muscles were now visible which had not existed last year.

Her eyes then wondered over to Harry. He was still skinny, no obvious new muscles, but he had definitely shot up several inches. His hair was still a mess, even though he had obviously gotten it cut and his glasses were cracked, again! Can't that boy go for a summer without breaking his glasses? Hermione had tried on numerous occasions to teach him the oculius repairo spell, but he never seemed to get it. Harry may have been a fabulous Quidditch player and a good wizard, but he still had a long way to go before he was anywhere near trying to beat something stronger then Voldemort.

Hermione was off in her own little world and didn't notice Harry was calling her name.

"HERMIONE!" shouted Ron, who was tired of being ignored.

"Nani?" asked Hermione, naturally falling into one of her 2 native tongues. "What happened?"

"Nothing really," said Cho in annoyance "we've only been trying to wake you from la-la land for the last 5 minutes!"

Hermione sighed in relief. She thought one of her spells might be fading. She had had to weave them quickly that morning to reach the platform on time and it was too dangerous for her to re-weave them while on the train, someone could walk in and see her for who she really was.

"And what does nani mean?" asked Ginny. She was surprisingly smart for a wizard, especially considering who her brother was, but her natural curiosity help with that. Hermione just wished she wasn't being curious at the moment.

"It means what in Japanese," explained Cho instead. Hermione just suddenly seemed to remember that Cho was Chinese and would most likely be able to understand some Japanese as well.

_'Mental note to self: never say anything in Japanese I don't want others to hear or understand while Cho is present.'_

"Do you speak Japanese Hermione?" questioned Cho as she turned back to the bushy haired girl.

"Only a little," lied Hermione. _'How many more times am I going to have to lie today?'_

"Where did you learn Japanese?" asked Harry, this was something he didn't know about his friend.

"From my Uncle," replied Hermione. _'At least that wasn't a total lie.'_

"You have an Uncle?" asked Ron, apparently intrigued by the thought.

"Yes, I have an Uncle." _'Along with a psychopathic mother, a dead father, and several deranged cousins who are either following Voldemort, in mental asylums or Azkaban.'_

"Really, you never mentioned him before," stated Ginny. "Is he nice?"

"Yeah, he's really cool."

"What does he do for a living?" asked Cho.

"He's an archeologist," answered Hermione. It was the first thing she could come up with. _'No he's not; he's an ex-slayer from _ _Japan_shouted her mind in protest.

"That's cool," commented Harry.

"Um…what's an archeologist?" asked Ron.

"It's a person who solves mysteries about the past," explained Harry.

"Like, who killed someone?" asked Ginny.

"Well, kind of," started Harry.

As Harry went about the process of explaining what an archeologist did, Hermione began staring into space again.

'_Lying, that's all I ever do. Why do I always have to lie? Why can't I tell someone the truth for once in my life?'_ She continued to mentally berate herself until the carriages stopped in front of the school and everyone began to climb out.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione stepped from the carriage and onto the familiar stone pathway that led to the entrance of Hogwarts. Unfortunately, Hermione didn't feel like being here at this time, around all the smiling faces and people. The beginning of school had fallen on the 17th of September this year, and the one day when she never even wanted to get out of bed. Her heart was hollow and her mind was clouded, she couldn't concentrate at all today. That was why she had sat away from Harry and Ron on the train; she couldn't trust her self as had already been made clear by the slip of language in the carriage. It was probably safer for her not to talk today anyway. All around her, voices rang out and called to her, welcoming her back. She smiled and waved or nodded in their direction, even though she felt like tearing out their tongues and forcing them down their owner's throat. Then from behind her, rang out the voice of the last person she felt like seeing right now.

"Hey Mudblood, glad to see you found your boyfriends, they were running all over the train looking for you!" shouted Draco Malfoy with a sneer. Hermione cringed at the name Mudblood but her face remained cool and impassive. If she got into a fight with Malfoy now she might actually hurt him. Something she didn't really want to do if she could avoid it, though it was very tempting. Attention was not something she wanted. Her head was already starting to hurt and she doubted it would get better as the night went on. She decided to attempt to ignore him.

"I hope you guys kissed and made up!" He continued to taunt. "I would hate to see the best couple in the world brake up over something as small as you running away. Then it would just be Potter and Weasley, not that they make a bad couple mind you."

Behind her, Hermione could hear them laughing. She spun on her heel and marched up to Draco, her eyes flashing with all the pent up furry in her body. And trust me that was a lot of furry, 10 years worth to be precise.

"Why Malfoy, I'm flattered that you would like to take part in my personal life. We'd be happy to give you a place among our group of friends…why hello Professor Moody!" Hermione waved her hand around and Draco jumped a mile high and turned around as he scanned the crowd for their professor. All the Gryffindors laughed like hell and filed into the Great Hall. "See you around Malfoy!" called Hermione with a laugh as she disappeared into the crowd. Behind her, she felt Draco glaring into her back, but didn't care. Her burden felt lighter then it had in years, for the first time since she came to Hogwarts, she felt the slightest tingle of happiness in her heart.

* * *

_'That insolent, annoying, disguising Mudblood! I hate her so much! Grrrr, I'm going to make her pay for that!'_ though Draco as he glared into her back. But something bothered him. He couldn't get her eyes out of his head. He had looked dead into them when she had come at him, but when he saw them they weren't brown. They had shifted to a yellowish color. It had only been a split second thing, but it had still happened, Draco was sure of it. _'Why did her eyes seem familiar?'_ Draco could have sworn he had seen those same eyes before, but _where_?

"Dracy?" asked Pansy, her voice filled with worry. When Draco didn't say anything she lowered her voice, allowing it to lose the high pitch she was so well known for, her voice becoming soft and calm. "Draco, is something wrong?"

Draco came out of his reverie and looked her in the eyes. Her eyes flashed to a light blue for a second before returning to their normal green color.

(a/n: I don't know what color Pansy's eyes are, so if you know I would be grateful if you could tell me.)

"I'll tell you later," he whispered to her "in the usual meeting place. However, I might be late. I have…some business to take care of."

Pansy's eyes narrowed. "What kind of business?" she asked harshly, but they got pushed into the hallway and Draco's response was lost among the other voices in the room.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione skirted through the shadows of the hallway, making her way towards the broken girls bathroom on the second floor. Even though she was a prefect and could technically wonder through the halls when she wanted, she didn't want questions to arise as to why she was out of bed; or rather, why she had never gone to bed.

Hermione hated the dorms in Hogwarts. She was surrounded by shallow girls who only thought about looks and boys, both being subjects that made her sick. Appearance was a subject she avoided, especially concealing charms. And boys, well, the way the girls in her dorm talked you would think they were examining a slab of cow on a meat hook. Besides, her heart already belonged to someone.

The shadows were growing shallower now, and she was grateful for her…other blood at that moment. Cautiously, she slipped around a corner, and felt something slide against her throat.

"Don't move Mudblood," hissed a voice. Hermione turned her head and looked straight into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

Draco smirked at the glare she gave him, though it really was rather frightening. Deep-rooted anger burned in her eyes as they bore into his own. It took all his strength and will not to turn away. He looked dead into her eyes, and noticing that they were yellow again, not brown.

_Were her eyes always yellow and I just never noticed? _He wondered for a few seconds and then discarded that thought. It wasn't possible he could miss eyes like hers. They were yellow like a wolf's.

"What's wrong Mudblood? Lost your way?" taunted Draco who looked around gracefully, mostly so he could break away from her gaze. It was hypnotizing. "I don't see Potter or Weasley around either. Oh my!" He turned back to her with a look of shock "you weren't cheating on them were you? You are such a bad girl." He wagged his finger in her face and laughed.

Hermione growled deep in her throat, but resisted the urge to shift and bite Draco's hand off. "Let me go Death-Eater!" she exclaimed "I'm honestly surprised a mindless follower like yourself could ever even summon enough brain power to even think to come after me at night."

Draco's eyes narrowed and he shoved his wand harder into her throat. She didn't bat an eye

"You are such a fool to think Voldemort is strong in anyway! He's just lucky the sorcerer community has no interest in his activities; otherwise things would be quite different. He's not even fit to perform magic! His memory is horrible; it took him 2 years to get Avade Kadavera correct! I don't even want to think about how long it took him to master the other two unforgivable. His magic is almost as weak as that of a squib."

Draco just smirked and looked her in the eye. "You are telling me things I'm already aware of," he assured her. "I'm simply here to warn you. Don't you ever pull a stunt like you did to night again, or else you will be very, very sorry."

Draco removed his wand from her throat, but she continued to stare him directly in the eyes.

"I've been sorry from day one. You can't do anything worse to me than what's already been done." With that, she turned and continued towards the abandoned girl's bathroom, leaving Draco frozen in place in the hallway.

_What could she mean by that? _He wondered as he turned the opposite way, and headed for his rendez-vous with Pansy.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Draco hurried towards the western tower. He was later then he thought he would be, but Hermione had also been farther off then he had expected. There was something seriously wrong with that Mudblood. _Perhaps Pansy will know something. After all, she is a master at concealing charms, she uses them often enough._

Draco turned down one hallway after another until he was deep into the core of the castle. There were so many winding corridors here that anyone would have been severely lost. Draco would have been among those numbers if he didn't meet Pansy, Greg, and Vince up here so often. He wondered if Pansy would bring them along. They were actually much smarter then everyone thought and often had a good idea about what was going on. They were also quite thin but none of them looked anything like their parents, except maybe Pansy, and even she wasn't who everyone thought she was. Little did people know, brainwashing wasn't uncommon among pure blood families, and very few were able to resist. Pansy, Greg, and Vince were three who had and now they had to hide.

When he finally reached the portrait of Simon Slythen-Claw, Greg was just climbing out of the room beyond. Well, the _real_ Greg that was, not the person everyone knew as Goyle. He wasn't large or stupid looking without all those spells he wrapped himself in and Draco felt relieved the spells were gone. Greg was so good at acting clueless sometimes it frightened Draco.

In reality, Greg was thin and lean with slight muscle and a bright face. He was always smiling and trying to be optimistic about everything, but could be serious if necessary. Vince was the same way, which didn't surprise Draco. After all, they were twins.

Greg saw Draco and waved enthusiastically. "Hey Dragon, I was just coming to look for you." Draco smiled at the old nickname, not a smirk but an honest smile.

"Sorry, I had to take care of some business and it took longer then I thought."

Greg frowned. "You didn't hurt anyone did you?" Greg didn't like hurting people unless he felt they really deserved it or it was in self defense or defense of another.

Draco laughed. "Please Greg, when was the last time I hurt someone?"

"This summer when you punched that muggle boy in the face in London, remember?" Greg and Draco turned to see a now thin Vince sitting in portrait entry way looking at them.

"Hey! That was in self defense!" justified Draco "I swear he was trying to mug me!"

The other 2 boys just laughed and climbed back into the room where Pansy was reading a book on the couch before the fire place. She had also removed any concealing charms she used when at school, and now her veela blood was shining through. Her hair was a whitish blond and her eyes were golden and reflected the light well. Her skin was silver-ish, like moonlight, and she wasn't wearing all the tight fitting stuff she usually did. She was in an old, faded t-shirt a friend gave her years ago and a pair of jeans with holes in the knees from where she had fallen when playing tag with them.

"Hey, what's my girl reading?" asked Greg as he slid behind her on the couch, his chest pillowing her head. It was a little known fact that Greg and Pansy were the ones really dating.

Pansy smiled up at Greg and kissed him then looked up at the others slipping in her book mark. "So, what was wrong earlier anyway Draco?" She asked as she set the book on the table in front of her and wrapped her arms around her legs. One of the sleeves of the over large t-shirt fell off her shoulder and her eyes were intent on the task at hand.

"Remember the fight with Granger earlier?" Everyone nodded. "Well, her eyes weren't brown when we were fighting. It was only for a second, but her eyes changed to a disturbingly familiar shade of yellow."

"Yellow?" asked Vince from the chair where he was lounging, he raised and eyebrow and looked doubtful of what Draco had seen. "Are you sure they changed? Maybe it was just a reflection from the flames."

"You saw it too then?" asked Pansy. Draco looked startled.

"Yeah, you noticed?"

Pansy nodded. "I was wondering if that had anything to do with why you were so quiet. I almost asked, but decided it was safer to wait. I didn't want anyone else over hearing until I knew for sure what I had seen."

"Well, there's no doubt now anyway. Her eyes didn't shift when I confronted her in the hallway, they just stayed yellow. I'm not sure she even noticed."

"Wait, what confrontation?" ask Greg.

Draco related the story to his friends, starting with when he had the wand to her throat and went on until the point when she walked away from him. Greg and Vince seemed shocked while Pansy looked deep in thought.

"I wonder what she meant by _'I've been sorry from day one. You can't do anything worse to me then what's already been done,'_" muttered Greg "sounds like a rather odd thing for a goodie-to-shoe to say, much less the best student in Hogwarts."

"Perhaps she isn't as perfect as everyone thinks," suggested Pansy. "Just because she's a good student and person now doesn't mean she always was."

"And it doesn't mean something bad couldn't have happened to her," added Vince. "Perhaps she's in trouble and had to hide, but then the disguise became part of her."

Draco nodded. It was plausible, that's why they were hiding after all.

"Should we invite her in?" suggested Pansy, her voice hopeful "after all, she is in hiding as well as far as we know and she doesn't seem to like Voldemort any more then we do."

"I don't know," said Vince "how do we know she'll keep who we are a secret?"

"You have a point," admitted Pansy. Draco looked at her and sighed. He knew she wanted another girl in the group, since Snake had vanished Pansy had been the only girl there.

"I think we should get a better idea of what we're dealing with before we invite her to our little club for tea," said Draco. "We are playing with fire after all, and inviting a demon to dance with us could be more dangerous then its worth."

Pansy nodded in disappointment and Draco reached over to embrace her.

"Don't worry," he assured her "We'll find another girl for you to hang with someday."

Pansy nodded and returned his embrace.

Vince rose from his chair and stretched. "I think I'm going to go to bed," he said as he headed towards his room. They had all stopped sleeping in the dorms in their first year when they found this place. Draco agreed and went to the stairs that led to his chambers after bidding good night to Pansy, who sleep in another chamber on the other side of the room, and Greg who shared a room with Vince. They had been willing to share so they could bond as brothers, something they didn't get to do in their own homes.

Draco fell into his bed which was covered in dark green sheets he had brought from home in his second year. He shoved a pillow in a silver colored case under his head and drifted off to sleep, Hermione still on his mind.

* * *

Hermione walked silently into the girl's bathroom, careful not to awaken Moaning Mytle. She scanned the room for some sign of the ghostly girl but found nothing with her eyes. Her senses could find the ghost girl either, so she figured it was safe to proceed.

She couldn't sleep in the dorms tonight, knowing nightmares would terrorize her mind and she may begin to speak or scream in her sleep. Her spells, even when woven strongly, could sometimes flicker. Plus she needed to reweave them, so she would need more privacy then the dorms offered.

Hermione ran her fingers along the wall, looking for the small, hidden symbol which marked the entrance to her sanctuary. She found it easily, a small serpent carved into the stone and concealed by a spell.

_"Open,"_ she hissed in parcel tongue. Before her, a large segment of the wall slide aside, revealing a large room covered in green, silver, red, gold, blue, purple, and black. A large portrait of all the founders hung on one wall, and separate portraits of their children hung around the room.

"Oh Harmony, your back!" exclaimed the moving portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw. Salazar lifted his head from Rowena's shoulder at her cry and smiled gently.

"So, you've decided to pay us a visit eh?" he asked, his yellow eyes shinning like her own. They were a common trait among the Slytherin descendents.

Rowena stepped forward and her spirit left the portrait, allowing her to wrap her arms around Hermione, who she hadn't seen since second year, when she came down at night due to nightmares and visions. Yep, she'd broken a lot of rules that year. Most of the time Rowena wasn't present in the portrait, her and Salazar tended to vanish into one of their other portraits, which was why she never saw Hermione come in.

Hermione gently pulled away from the spirit of her ancestor and smiled. "Actually, I was hoping I could spend the night, if you don't mind," she explained. Rowena smiled sadly, she knew too well what today was.

"Of course you can stay," said Helga, who had just woken up and was coming out of the portrait like Rowena had.

"Thank you," said Hermione with a smile.

"Why don't you go to bed, dear," said Helga "we can talk in the morning if you have time."

Hermione bowed "Thank you for your kindness."

Helga smiled and then shooed her off to bed, claiming that it was long past her bed time and she had school in the morning. Hermione smiled and did as she was told. To argue with Helga was to spit a demon in the face.

As Hermione lay on the bed a few minutes later, she felt surprisingly safe, as if nothing, not even her nightmares, could touch her in the world of her descendents. Closing her eyes, she allowed the sound of the basilisk sleeping in the cavern next door to loll her to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Hermione's POV-

_I sat at the circular table, beside my father. I look up but his face is blurry. Father stands before the coven, addressing them on some subject of security. I tried to listen but a feeling kept nagging at me. I look beside Father, Mother is missing. Where is she? A glint of silver catches my eye, but this warning comes too late. Less then a millisecond later, a silver tipped crossbow bolt shoots from one of the deepest shadows and pierces Father's heart.  
I can't move, can't breath. I feel Father's blood strike my skin, sinking through the fabric of my gown. Around me, screaming starts, but it seems so far away. I catch sight of some familiar crimson hair, but as soon as I stand, everything fades away. Then, from the shadows, Voldemort appears, seated on a throne covered in snake carvings. A green serpent, defiantly a young basilisk, lays curled on top of the throne.  
Beside Voldemort, from the same shadows the cross bow bolt had emerged, steps Mother, crimson hair shining in the dim light. She looks like a ghost as she kneels beside Voldemort.  
He smiles at her patting her head.  
"My dear daughter, you have done well," he hisses and I feel sick. My own mother killed him?  
"Thank you father, I'm glad I could please you," these were Mothers words, her voice cold and metallic.  
"You even brought your dear daughter to join me." He turned his head and smiles at me. I back far away. My body posed to shift if need be, but the familiar power rush does not come and my body feels drained. "Come my dear, join me. There is no point in resisting. You could be a wonderful fighter, like your mother." His hand rests on her head and I nearly vomit.  
"No," I crook out "I won't. I will never follow you." I turn and run. My legs begin to shrink and my arms grow long. My hands change to paws, large claws extending from them. My nose lengthens into a muzzle and my ears shift to the top of my head. Black fir covers my body as I take on the form of a jackal and run. All around me, I see faces. Friends shouting at me, calling me traitor and freak; cousins calling to me, asking me to join them; Voldemorts cold echoes around me. Suddenly, a silver tipped cross bow bold flies into my rear hunch. I fall, their voices still echoing around me. They continue to laugh as I sink into unconsciousness due to blood loss. _


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione shot up in bed, her pulse racing and her mind flooded with images from her memory. _I hate that dream_ she thought with venom. It always came on this night, and she had actually taken to not sleeping at all in order to avoid it.

_Wait, why do I feel so scared suddenly?_

It was true, even when she was young her fear had always vanished as soon as she woke up. _Something isn't right…wait, why is it so quiet?_

It was true; normally the room would have been filled with at least light sounds of creaking or scampering of small rodents in the pipes around her. But all she heard was silence. Unease gripped Hermione's heart.

She threw off her covers and hurried back into the common room. The founders were soundly asleep in their painting, so Hermione was careful not to wake them as she passed by.

She snuck into the chamber next door which had once belonged to Salazar and ran her finger along the wall. She could feel no cold air coming through the wall, which only caused her to search faster. The sense of unease in her mind had exploded into fear now and she nearly screamed for the door to open when she finally found the symbol she was looking for. She slid under the entrance before the wall had completely open and ran down the short hallway.

She raced into the adjoining chamber…only to find it empty. The second Basilisk was gone.


	8. clarification

Well, this isn't an update, but a clarification sort of thing.

First: Hermione was not sleeping in a bathroom. The area where the bathroom is now was once an empty alcove where the entrance to the Founder's common room and chambers sat. Later, once it was discovered a pipe ran beneath a large statue of the Founders in this same alcove, the bathroom was constructed and the statue moved else where.

Second: well, I thought this was clear but maybe not. Hermione can shift into a jackal at will. I guess when that happened in her dream it confused some people. Sorry for not having made it clearer.

That was about all I really felt needed to be cleared up, other wise the story could become rather blurry as connections are made through out. Anyway, I'm sorry to say I haven't decided how to really proceed with this story. I have a good idea about what should happen later but I don't know how to lead into it. But I swear I'll keep at it until I figure it out. Well, when I'm not at the vet hospital I'll keep at it. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, sorry about the confusion.

Naoku


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione felt her heart stop. The chamber was empty, where had Senitra gone?  
He got Senitra thought Hermione, her mind numb at the prospect of Senitra in the wrong hands.  
Senitra was the second basilisk which had been placed in the chamber. She was the reason Salazar had been tossed out of Hogwarts. She was the true purifying basilisk of Hogwarts, the one the legends told of. And now, someone had stolen her from the chamber. Oh shit.  
Hermione ran through the chamber to a door on the opposite side of the room and threw it open. It led to the main chamber where Selo, the first basilisk, had been kept.  
_She isn't here either...Please, don't let her have gotten out_.  
She then ran to another door in this chamber, which led into the Chamber of Secrets. Senitra had gotten in there once and Hermione had found her happy splashing in the water with Nagini, Nicolas, and Natasha, the three children of Selo and Senitra. Of course, Nicolas and Natasha...  
Hermione ran into yet another part of the chamber, where Nicolas and Natasha had been stashed after she found Nagini missing in her first year. Nagini is how he controlled Selo, could he have taken the other two to lure out Senitra?  
It was a possibility she couldn't over look. She opened the last door in the chamber, this one being locked with a different kind of password to make it harder to enter.  
Applying pressure to a particular stone, the top slid aside to reveal a blank panel underneath. The name given to the basilisk family was the password. _Serpendra_ Hermione scribbled onto the stone with her finger. Only one of their family could open it, and they would have to have known the snake family's name too, which was only known by a handful of them to begin with.  
The door slid aside, but only Natasha was present in the chamber. She lifted her head gently from the stone floor and blinked at Hermione. She had silver colored scales which matched Senitra's perfectly. Her eyes were yellow like Hermione's own, though she would never be able to petrify anyone. Her ability to petrify had been stripped from her using a spell when she was first born. She would also never grow to the full size of a basilisk because of the same spell. None of her siblings would.  
Hermione smiled as Natasha slithered over to her and lifted her head to look up. Holding out her arm, she watched as Natasha slithered up her arm extended arm and laid her head on the opposite shoulder. Hermione rubbed the top of Natasha's head as she sat down on a fallen stone to consider who could have done this.  
The only people who have access to this chamber are Father, who's dead, my self and ... who's the last person? I know there's one more...oh yeah, TJ had access, but he would never let Senitra out. He might have removed Nicolas, but I don't know why he would just take him and not Natasha. Besides, if he was the one who took Nicolas, then how did the captor get Senitra out of the chamber without getting killed in the process? She only trusts those of our family...  
Natasha rubbed her head against Hermione's cheek, sensing her distress. Hermione knew it was a long shot, but perhaps Natasha knew who had taken Nicolas. The reason it was a long shot was because Natasha was blind. So the only way she would know who took Nicolas was if it was TJ. And even then, she could be tricked if the person in here had simply been wearing one of TJ's robes.  
"Natasha, do you know who took Nicolas?"  
Natasha raised her head towards Hermione and shook it.  
"No, I don't. I thought it was TJ, but when I got closer to him, I noticed I didn't smell like TJ but like someone else as well. Then they kicked me away."  
"What happened after that?" Hermione was anxious now. Perhaps she could find out who this was as stop them before they did any damage to the school or its residents.  
"They approached Nicolas and uttered what sounded like a spell. Then they left the chamber. I don't remember anything after that."  
Hermione was now very disturbed. Why didn't I hear anyone enter the chamber or Senitra leave the chamber? I should have known if someone entered. Hmmm...  
She stood from the stone, Natasha still curled around her, and walked back into the common room where the portrait of the founders was.  
Reaching into the portrait, she shook Salazar and Rowena awake and gestured for them to follow her into Salazar's chamber.  
"What's wrong Harmony?" asked Rowena with concern "You look deathly pale."  
"Can you two help me with something?" asked Hermione, ignoring Rowena's question. They wouldn't be able to help her much in terms of looking for Senitra; they couldn't let others know their spirits still wondered the halls.  
Salazar and Rowena glanced at each other and nodded. If she wasn't giving them details as to why she needed help, then they probably couldn't help beyond this.  
"I need you two to stay here," she explained "I'll be right back."  
Hermione then re-entered the chamber where Senitra had been and said something loud enough that the basilisk would have been able to hear it. She then screamed loud and ran back into Salazar's room.  
"Did you hear anything from the chamber just now?" she asked.  
Both spirits shook their heads.  
"So that's how he did it..." she whispered.  
"How who did what?" asked Rowena, who was unaware what lay right next to Salazar's room. She had never entered the second chamber where Senitra lived.  
"Did something happen to Senitra?" asked Salazar, panic in his voice.  
"You mean the second basilisk?" asked Rowena with fear.  
Hermione nodded. "I think someone kidnapped Nicolas and used him to lure Senitra from the chamber. There seems to be a silencing spell on the chamber, which would explain how they got him out without me knowing."  
Salazar shook his head and sat on the bed behind him. Rowena sat beside him, wrapping her ghostly arms around her upset husband.  
"I'm going to go hunt for Senitra to see if I can find her in the school," said Hermione as she turned to leave her ancestor's spirits alone.  
She slipped back into the chamber, figuring that was as good of place as any to start. The key was to figure out who had taken Senitra and then perhaps she could be tracked down. The tunnels were dark, but her jackal eyes were well accustomed to the darkness. She headed into Senitra's chamber first, hoping the person had left SOME clue as to their identification. She searched the room from top to bottom but found no clues. She did the same with the main chamber and the smaller chamber where Natasha and her siblings had been. Nothing.  
Hermione sighed and collapsed on one of the fallen stones that littered all of the chambers.  
"What am I going to do Natasha? I don't have any idea who might have done this."  
"Who in this school knows Parsel tongue besides yourself and TJ?" asked Natasha "That should narrow down the list immensely."  
"That's the problem, most parsel tongue don't go around bragging about their abilities."  
"Then MAKE them reveal themselves."  
"Honestly, right now, I don't care who set Senitra loose, all I want to do is find her before she causes any trouble."  
"Do you think she will be returned to the chamber?"  
Hermione shook her head.  
"No, whoever did this probably knows that the Chamber of Secrets will be the first place they search for the basilisk. I'm more afraid they'll discover the other chambers. That's why you're going to come with me."  
Natasha raised her head in confusion. "Come with you where?"  
"Come with me out of the Chamber of Secrets. Whoever did this must have complete access, so they could come back for you too. I'm going to hide you else where, but I need to do this now, before school starts."  
"No! Please, don't leave me anywhere. Please? I want to stay with you."  
"I can't keep you with me Natasha."  
"Why not? I can't petrify anyone and what if this person finds me where ever it is you leave me? Please don't leave me alone."  
To emphasize this statement, Natasha tightened her grip on Hermione's arm.  
Hermione sighed, hoping the blood flow would soon be restored to her arm.  
"Fine Natasha, you can stay with me. But you need to do exactly as I say, understand?" Natasha nodded and released the death grip she had on Hermione's arm but still remained coiled around her.  
Returning to Salazar's chamber, she grabbed her bag from the floor and changed into her school clothes. Breakfast had started about now and Hermione was hoping to eat and get out of the Great Hall before the rush of students. Letting Natasha back on her arm, Hermione pulled her robe over both of them, making sure Natasha's presence wasn't noticeable. Then, Hermione thought of a plus side to this situation.  
"Natasha, I want you to keep your nose open when you're with me and see if you can't pick up that second scent that was under my brother's scent in the chamber," Hermione explained as she walked down the hallway, towards the Great Hall. She felt Natasha slide down her arm and place her head under Hermione's palm, nodding in understanding. "Now, you can't talk while you're with me unless I speak to you first, understand?" Natasha nodded again, already knowing this rule.  
"Other then that, try to stay as still as you can so as not to be noticed. I'll try to slip away from everyone sometime during lunch so you can stretch, alright?" Natasha nodded for the last time and slid back into Hermione's sleeves, wrapping herself around Hermione's stomach where she was least likely to be noticed seeing as the robes tended to hang strait and sort of flow making it hard to make out her waist and stomach region.  
Keeping her bag as firm against her back as possible so as not to hurt Natasha, Hermione walked calmly into the Great Hall which was surprisingly full for that time of morning. Just as she sat down between Harry and Ron, Dumbledore stood up in the front of the room.  
"Everyone," he called, his voice tired. "I have terrible news."


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Whispers began running along the tables, everyone was worried about what had happened. Had someone been hurt? Was the Dark Lord planning to attack Hogwarts? Was the school being shut down?

Hermione held her breath, already knowing what he was talking about, but fearing the worse. Natasha moved her head to so it was near Hermione's hand in hopes of catching what was going on.

"Pavati Petal was found dead along with Sean McGrimbly this morning in the second corridor near the eastern tower. Though the cause of death is still unknown, we are almost positive that it is a basilisk."

The whispering started up again as confusion spread among the students.

Hermione sighed; she had been hoping to recapture Senitra before she could do any damage.

'_Damn, I can't believe this person struck so fast!'_

"Head Master, how is that possible?" cried one of the students. "Wasn't the basilisk already defeated 4 years ago?"

Dumbledore waved his hands around, signaling for silence. "It appears that we might well have been mistaken. Rest assured, we will do everything in our power to ensure this beast is slain as soon as possible."

"_NO!"_ hissed Natasha loudly in parcel tongue, the sound echoing through the Great Hall in wake of the silence which had followed Dumbledore's proclamation.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Cho along with several other Gryffendor's turned to stare at Hermione. However, Hermione didn't notice. She had turned a sickly pale color at the thought of Senitra being slain, knowing for a fact that it would be a violent and most likely very painful death. The thought in general made her sick.

"Hermione, are you alright?" asked Harry quietly.

Shaking her head to clear away the mental images which flooded her mind, Hermione gave Harry a weak smile and small confirming nod. "I'll be fine," she assured him. "It's just, what happened last time and all…"

Harry held up his hand and nodded. "I understand," he assured her with a smile before turning his attention back towards Dumbledore who was setting down the rules that would be in place until Senitra had been killed.

The second he finished speaking, Hermione stood from her place and headed towards the door, much to the surprise of the other Gryffendor's and most of the rest of the Great Hall. It couldn't be helped though, she needed to get some things done before class, and the only way to do that was to leave now.

At the Slytherin table, Draco, Pansy, Vince, and Greg watched with interest as Hermione hurried from the room, the door closing with a loud bang.

"_Harmony,"_ hissed Natasha as soon as Hermione was out of the Great Hall. _"You won't let them hurt mother, will you?" _

_"No,"_ replied Hermione. _"I won't, not if I can help it."_

_"Thank you Harmony, I'm sorry about my response in the Hall."_

_"It's alright; you responded the same way I would have, if I gave a crap about my mother that is."_

Natasha nodded and slid back into Hermione's robes, settling her head on the coils around Hermione's stomach.

Hermione winced slightly at the contact; she'd had a run in with several death-eaters who'd wanted to capture her over the summer. She'd won the battle, but not without injury. The battle had made her all the happier to get back into Hogwarts with TJ so she could keep an eye on him. Unlike Hermione, TJ had chosen to stay with the coven and there for was only seen by Hermione during the school year. This had lead to near endless worry after she had been attacked. TJ might have been with the coven, but that didn't mean he couldn't wonder off and his lack of sorcerer blood would have made him an easy target for attackers.

She'd seen TJ on the train the day prior, though she'd only had enough time to pass him a note before his Slytherin friends had shown up. He wasn't a popular Slytherin sense he spoke against the Dark Lord as she see did, though he had a few friends.

Sighing, Hermione shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts of death-eaters and such, focusing instead on finding the Hall of Hogwarts.

The Hall of Hogwarts was a special place only accessible by the Founders and their descendents. It contained tons of maps of Hogwarts, even a special map made by Rowena and Salazar that created a three dimensional version of Hogwarts for defense and tracking purposes. After all, if you could see the exact shape of a room, you could track what you were looking for or defend it against any attacker. There were also a lot of unknown rooms and exits in Hogwarts, all of which this map displayed. Those who had been descended after the founders had continued to add onto the map, so it was never out of date.

Finally finding the portrait she sought, Hermione tapped lightly on the frame, waking the sleeping occupant. Ayden had been born from Anwyn, Samuels's oldest daughter. Yellow eyes with familiar, slit pupils opened as the figure slowly sat up, her hood falling away to reveal black hair like a raven's wings. Ayden had definitely been a beauty of her time if ever one was known.

"Oh Harmony, it's you," exclaimed Ayden as she moved to sit completely up in her portrait. "How can I help you today?"

"I need to get into the hall Ayden. I need the map," explained Hermione as Natasha moved her head so it was sticking out of the collar of Hermione's robes.

Ayden nodded and opened the portrait without asking questions. None of the founder's descendents questioned Hermione; they already knew they wouldn't get an answer.

The chamber beyond the portrait was large, resembling oddly enough an Egyptian hall. A long table which had once been used to hold meetings of the Council of Heads stood in the middle of the chamber, pillars of stone running back along both sides which supported a ceiling covered in a mural of the dusk sky in the Sahara as it would have been 6,000 years ago. The back also gave way to a room made of glass, though it appeared to be made of stone from the outside, which held jars and shelves of maps and documents, including the original peace treaty between the Sorcerers and Wizards which had been signed over 1,000 years ago.

Entering this room, Hermione immediately found what she was looking for: the 3-D map of Hogwarts. Pushing aside many scrolls from a small work table, Hermione unrolled the map scroll and began to examine the 3-D image which appeared before her.

By now, Natasha had slid from inside Hermione's robes and was coiled on a large pile of dirt in a pot that had once contained a plant of some kind. Her yellow eyes flashed as she watched Hermione work. Back in the main chamber, the portrait creaked open and TJ stepped into the large hall.

TJ looked pretty much just like Hermione with two exceptions: his hair was a Darker brown and he was taller. Aside from that and his obviously more masculine features, he looked just like Hermione. She often wondered how no one noticed, though she assumed it was due to the concealing spells she used. If she didn't use those, she was willing to bet anyone could tell they were siblings.

"Harmony, you in here?" he called out, quietly. It was dangerous to say their real names in the halls of Hogwarts, though TJ could rarely bring himself to call her Hermione unless he had to.

"Yes, I'm here," replied Hermione from the back chamber.

"You know, you freaked everyone out, running off like that," he commented as he came to stand in the doorway leading to the chamber.

"Why would I care?" asked Hermione in response. "They can go shove sticks up their asses for all I care."

"It's not the most discreet thing you could have done," responded TJ with a sigh as he examined his finger nails. It was a habit he had picked up in the Slytherin dorms that drove Hermione insane. She considered it vain, but also knew he wouldn't stop any time soon.

"Well, I'm not always discreet am I?" snapped Hermione in return as she spun to glare slightly at her brother. She did not need this right now. "What does it matter anyway? I'm sure they will assume that I'm afraid of basilisks." Hermione turned back to the maps. "Don't you have class or something?"

"So do you," remarked TJ with annoyance. He hated it when his sister told him what to do!

"I'm not going," explained Hermione as she turned back to face her brother. "I have more important things to do then go to some class where I don't even learn anything."

"Fine!" responded TJ, his voice rising as he swung one of his hands in front of him sharply. "Be that way! But don't expect me to help bale you out when they all figure out what you are!" Turning angrily, TJ stormed from the room and into the hall, slamming the portrait shut.

Hermione blinked several times in shock. TJ had never spoken to her like that and he knew tracking down the basilisk was more important then going to class. So what was his problem?

With a sigh, Hermione picked up her bag and exited the Halls of Hogwarts. She knew when TJ was right, though she hated to admit it. With that thought, she began to trudge off to class.


	11. Authors Note

A/N: Ok, I know I haven't posted in forever, but what do you expect? I'm a senior and thus I'm really busy. However, due to high stress levels, I decided to take a break and try to write a bit to clear my head. So, the next chapter is almost done and will be up soon. I need to make a note about the previous chapters though. I'm changing all of the places where the name Serpentine appears to Harmony. It's just a little easier this way and I don't want to confuse a bunch of people in Chapter 9. Ok, so now that I've made a note of that, I'll just post the next chapter ASAP. Thanks for being patient.

Naoku


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The second bell had just tolled when Hermione reached her class, Potions. Everyone was trying to find a seat where they might have a chance to be partners with someone they actually liked as opposed to someone they hated. Hurriedly, she took a seat in the back of the classroom where she wouldn't have to interact with anyone she knew at the moment. Plus, she didn't have the time to make it to the front of the room. Up front, Harry and Ron turned to try to wave at her. However, Snape's entrance into the classroom caused them to quickly turn and pay attention. They didn't want to get yelled at. Unfortunately, Snape caught them as they were turning back and proceeded to glare and snap at them, subtracting 20 points from Gryffindor. All of the Gryffindor's held back groans so as to keep from loosing more points. Hermione did nothing but take out some paper for notes as she began to scribble down notes about what was on the board.

When everyone had copied the information down on the board, Snape began to assign lab partners admits the usual groans and muttered complaints as well as the subtracted points.

"Potter, you will work with Malfoy. Parkinson, you will work with Weasley. Crabb, you will work with Longbottom. Goyle, you will work with Finnigan."

Snape continued down the rows until he came to TJ and Hermione. At school, TJ had the last name of Claw, the end part of the Clans name. Hermione, of course, went by Granger.

"Claw, you will work with Granger. Now everyone, get started while I enter Miss Granger into the roll book. Her lack of presence in the front row caused me to believe that she was absent."

With that, Snape turned and headed back to his desk, his robes flowing around him. Meanwhile, TJ had moved over to Hermione's desk, his friends giving him pity-filled looks. He dropped his books next to Hermione roughly and fell into the seat besides hers.

"So what are we making?" he asked casually as he looked at her notes.

Hermione looked at her brother with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk.

"What? The brilliant herbologist, botanist, and potion expert TJ doesn't know what we're making? Be still my beating heart."

TJ chuckled lightly and gave Hermione a light punch to the arm.

"Cut it out Miss Brain. Let's get this started. I'll cut the dragon scales while you work on the Mandrake roots and rune leaves?" he asked as he held out his hand.

Hermione smiled and nodded, taking his hand and giving it a firm shake. "Deal."

With that, the two hurried to work. When they worked together, they could get anything done and while the rest of the class bickered and fought, the two twins helped each other out and finished before anyone else was even at the point where the potion could cook. Both students began to study the effects of the potion and discuss its use, their conversation quiet but still lively. They had just gotten into a bit of an argument over the effect that nightmare milk had on the potion when Snape came back to see what they were doing. He was surprised to find their potion working, albeit suspicious of how well the potion was done. He asked TJ three times if he had done the potion alone, to which he responded each time that Hermione had helped greatly.

Finally, Snape took a sample of their potion and dripped it onto a lively cockroach which immediately rolled over dead. Snape nodded, satisfied with the reaction and told them to carry on with their work. Both nodded and returned to their conversation.

They managed to get away with talking until the class had ended at which point both began to pack up. TJ was the first out the door with Hermione being second. When they had exited, TJ pulled her off to the side towards the Great Hall, his voice dropping.

"Hey, I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier. I shouldn't have acted like I did," spoke up TJ as soon as they were out of ear-shot of everyone else. Both were moving quickly so as to stay ahead of the others.

"You aren't the only one to blame. I over-reacted too. Sorry TJ," replied Hermione. "So, are we friends again?"

TJ grinned and held out his hand, palm up. "Since when have we not been? Once a pair of trouble-making twins, always a pair of trouble-making twins," he assured her quietly in senscar.

Both were reluctant to speak their native language there in Hogwarts, but in this case both felt it was worth the risk.

Hermione and TJ clapped their hands together before the second bell rang out. Both let out a long string of curses, the curses exactly the same, as they took off running for their next class, Russian. At the end of the previous year, a language requirement had been set for all students short of the would-be seventh years. Some private discussion had caused Hermione and TJ to agree to take the same language class and they had agreed upon Russian even though Hermione was just short of fluent in the language. Perhaps she could pick up the remainder of what she needed though.

Both reached the classroom and got inside just as the second bell rang.

_'I need to stop cutting things so close,'_ thought Hermione firmly as they took seats next to each other at the front of the classroom. _'I wonder why I've been so off today.'_

Her personal inquires were cut short, however, as their teacher, a young-looking Russian man walked into the room. His hair was blond, boarding silver, and his eyes were a light blue color. A pair of silver, half-rimmed glasses sat on his nose, giving him an air of knowledge without adding a nerdy feel to him. Several of the Slytherin girls visibly swooned which sickened Hermione, who was busy retrieving her quill and paper. It was only after she had done this and looked up at the teacher that she began to notice something strange about him. He looked familiar, a fact which made her nervous.

"Welcome," called out the young teacher with a smile and a nod to the students. "I am Professor Alexander Kargoff and I will be your new Russian teacher. Now, I need to know each of your names and your house beginning with you." he pointed lightly to TJ who nodded and stood up to speak.

"I'm TJ Claw of Slytherin House," replied TJ calmly. His eyes focused completely on the teacher, giving him a look of respect mixed with one of authority, indicating he would not put up with being pushed around.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her bother, turning her head to look at the teacher. She expected him to be shocked or displeased. However, Mr. Kargoff simply nodded with calm eyes at TJ, not displeased or offended in any way.

After he jotted down TJ's name and house, he turned to Hermione who was besides her brother. "And your name Miss?"

TJ sat down as Hermione stood up and faced the teacher, giving him the same mixture of respect and request for some authority. Again, the teacher was in no way offended and simply watched her as she stood there.

"I am Hermione Granger and I am from Gryffindor House."

The teacher nodded and smiled slightly. "Welcome Miss Granger. Though I have a feeling you are the only Gryffindor here, I hope that fact will not scare you away."

Hermione nodded and sat down as the Slytherin girl sitting across the aisle stood up as well and introduced herself as Morgan Henricks. This pattern of standing and introducing ones self continued on until the last student had said their name and sat down again. It seemed the teacher was correct; Hermione was the only Gryffindor there. The fact didn't bother her though and it seemed that none of the Slytherins were up for giving her trouble either, at least not in the class.

The class ran surprisingly smooth, despite Hermione's presence in the class. Still, she had a feeling that the teacher helped with his earlier comment about not being scared away by so many Slytherins. When the bell tolled again, everyone in the class stood and began to file out, chattering and such. A few students shot glares at Hermione but she ignored these and just went about packing up her stuff. However, just as Hermione and TJ, who was waiting for her, were about to leave class, Mr. Kargoff stopped them.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Claw, can I speak with you two for a moment?" he asked as they were stepping out the door. Both twins glanced at each other and then at the teacher before nodding and stepping back into the room.

"Yes Mr. Kargoff?" asked both of them at the same time. Their voices sounded surprisingly similar and were hard to tell apart when they spoke together, a fact which didn't register to them but did to their teacher. He just chuckled.

"You two really are twins."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know, not the best ending I could have done. Maybe next time it will be a little better though. I'll try to do better, I promise. Please Review. Thank you!


	13. Chapter 10

A/N: ok, I'm sure that you're all probably annoyed at me for not updating for so long but I have a reason! And it comes in the form of a 17 page research paper on Computer Programming that I had to complete to finish my senior year. So please, don't be too mad. Please?

Chapter 10

"It seems you two really are twins," Mr. Kargoff commented casually as he sat down behind his desk. Hermione and TJ looked visibly startled by this declaration. Neither had heard an accusation like that in years. "I wouldn't have known if I hadn't been told though, so don't worry too much. You aren't that much alike unless someone looks very closely at you two."

Again, both were rather startled by this comment and both were becoming increasingly nervous. They didn't know this man, so how did he know them?

"Sir, how did you know that?" asked TJ, the first to really recover.

"And who told you?" asked Hermione, who recovered quickly as well.

Mr. Kargoff just shook his head and removed his glasses, looking into each of their eyes in turn, first Hermione and then TJ.

"Do you really not recognize me?" he asked seriously. His voice had a different tone from earlier though. It was younger and more serious. The more Hermione looked at him, the younger he seemed. In fact, now that she took a closer look at him, he couldn't have been more then 20. From beside her, TJ let out a bit of a gasp and leaned onto the desk, looking at him closer. Hermione was startled more then ever.

"TJ, what are you doing!" she exclaimed.

"It's Zane!" he replied with a grin as he turned and looked back at his sister.

"What! TJ, that's impossible! Zane is only two years older then us! How could he be a teacher already!" asked Hermione as she looked at her brother as if he was insane.

"TJ's right Hermione," broke in Mr. Kargoff. "That is what you go by now right? Not Harmony?"

Now Hermione was really startled. This man, this 20 year old sitting before her, was trying to say he was their friend Zane, who couldn't have been more then 18. It wasn't possible. Yet, he knew about her name, which was something only family knew, and he recognized that they were twins. But still!

"Hermione, look me in the eye and tell me that I'm not Zane," insisted Mr. Kargoff as he stood up and walked around so that he stood before her. He really wasn't much taller then she was. Maybe a few inches at most. He was probably 5'10" if she had to take a guess, maybe a little taller. However, as she took a good look at him, she began to see what TJ had. She began to see the resemblance between this man and Zane. And when she looked into his eyes, she saw Zane's eyes.

"It is you," she whispered as she looked up at him, very much startled and surprised. "But, how the hell did you get in here? And as a teacher? You're not even 18 yet!"

Zane just laughed and leaned against his desk. "Why do you think I'm wearing my glasses? With those on, I look 20. It's a special charm I put on them to help me get in here. I thought you two could use a friend and maybe some support."

TJ just grinned and Hermione hugged him. Zane was one of their closest friends and one of their greatest allies. Out of everyone they knew, they were glad he had been the one who came to their aid and who would be there with them.

"It's good to have you here Zane. Thank you for coming," whispered Hermione as she moved back so that TJ could greet Zane the way he always did, with a complex hand-shake. Hermione could have done the same thing, but left that to TJ.

"Alright, now that that's all cleared up, someone fill me in on this snake situation I just heard about," insisted Zane as he sat on his desk. Hermione and TJ retrieved stools from the area where their desks were and moved to sit before Zane. Hermione sat on the back of her chair, considering she couldn't sit on the chair backwards due to her skirt, and TJ turned the chair around to sit in it backwards.

"I don't really know what's going on," admitted TJ. "Harmony and I haven't gotten a chance to really talk about it."

"It's Hermione," corrected Hermione. "Please, you have to call me Hermione."

"Right, sorry," muttered TJ as he looked at the ceiling. One could tell he wasn't happy about having to call her that.

Hermione just shook her head and tuned back to Zane.

"Here's what I figure," she started. "Serineta was taken from the chamber by someone in this school. I went to look for Nicolas and Natasha in the chamber, however only Natasha was there. I'm pretty sure that someone stole one of TJ's capes and slipped into the chamber, took Nicolas, then told Serineta that someone else had taken Nicolas and that that person was going to kill him unless she found him. That would send her on a rampage and explain why she didn't come back to the chamber. There's a good chance she's being hidden somewhere else in the school too."

"Do you have any proof of this?" asked Zane as he continued to lean on his desk in a casual manner which had given him the wonderful girlfriend he had. She couldn't help but wonder where Zane's girlfriend was at this moment too.

As if reading her mind, Zane explained the situation. "Azrial went home to New Orleans to finish her mage-ship. She's going to come here and join the staff later this year as the arithmacy teacher I believe. Her arcane knowledge might come in handy so I told her to come as quickly as she could."

Hermione nodded and looked to the ceiling gently, glancing at TJ as she did so. For a long time, TJ had had an enormous crush on Azrial. However, Azrial was several years older then TJ and was really more suited for Zane anyway with her habits and her arcane background. Hermione had actually not been aware that she knew any wizardry.

"She doesn't," spoke up Zane suddenly. He was still looking at Hermione as he spoke. Hermione jumped a little though and looked at him in confusion.

"Pardon me?" she asked curiously.

"Azrial doesn't know any wizardry," replied Zane. "I know you didn't ask the question but I could see it in your eyes. That shouldn't cause any problems though. Arithmacy is the one point where the arcane and wizardry cross over. She knows arithmacy and that is all the wizardry she's learned. That should be more then enough though. Her arcane magic is more then powerful enough to keep her safe here. Honestly I think she's in more danger in New Orleans."

TJ's head perked up a little at this and he looked intently at the two of them. "Why's that?"

Zane shrugged casually. "Well, there are other arcane mages there. I mean, it is the arcane center of the world practically. There and some far north country she said. Those are the places where arcane students gather. And as students, they are more likely to fight with each other for dominance. She really is safer here."

Hermione nodded and TJ shrugged gently. Neither really knew anything about arcane mages so they couldn't say much.

"Anyway," continued Zane, trying to bring the conversation back on track,"back to the topic at hand. Hermione, do you have any proof to support your theory?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Natasha told me everything."

Zane sighed and shook his head. "That isn't good."

Hermione seemed confused. "What isn't?"

"That your only proof is the testomy of a snake. It isn't like Natasha can get up before a group of people and explain what happened. She's a snake after all and only othe parcle tongues could understand what she was saying."

Hermione groaned slightly and TJ rubbed his eyes as he realized that what Zane said was completely correct.

"Now, if you had, say, the stolen cloak, then that would be solid evidence," continued Zane, "then we could do something but unless someone who can knowingly speak parcle tongue is given the same testomony, then we can't do a thing."

TJ and Hermione shared a glance. There was one person who could speak parcle tongue and would be believed if he gave this testomony but they would have to give him the testomony without him killing the snake. Zane recognized the look the two twins were sharing. It was the same look they always got in their eyes when they were sharing a thought.

"And it seems you two may have a plan," he muttered as he looked between them. The twins looked up and him and nodded slowly.

"You see Zane, there is one person in this school who can speak parcle tongue knowingly," began Hermione.

"But he's hte same one who killed hte Selo," continued TJ.

"He would be believed if he got the testomony," pointed out Hermione.

"But you'd have to get him to listen to Natasha first," finished Zane. "So who is this boy?"

"His name's Harry Potter," replied Hermione.

"Harry Potter?" asked Zane with a puzzled expression. "Never heard of him."

Hermione and TJ nodded in agreement.

"Neither had we until we came to this school," confirmed Hermione. "Everyone here is possitively nuts for that boy."

"But you say he speaks parcle tongue?"

"Yes, but I don't know if he would actually listen to Natasha."

"Well, can we get him into a situation where if he wants to listen he can come and listen?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm one of his friends so it wouldn't be too hard to do. I can just slip the letter into his book bag or his dorm when he's not looking."

"We should write the letter now then so you can do this as soon as possible."

"Right." Hermione removed a sheet of paper and a quill from her bag and set it on the table before she began to write.

A/N: I wouldn't be surprised if everyone who was reading this before abandoned me because of how long this took me to do, but if there is anyone out there still reading I'd like it if you could just review to let me know that someone is at least reading this still. Otherwise I will stop posting completely.

Also, if anyone does decide to post, I want your opinion on something.

THIS IS IMPORTANT!

In the next chapter a woman who speaks both French and English will appear. She speaks both at once at times while at others she will speak only one or the other. The question is: should I translate everything she says at the bottom of the page or, sense I will be using simple french, do you think that it will be understandible without a translation? Please tell me what you think.


	14. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey everyone. Alright, the french has been translated right below where it was written. I did originally have some sentences in here which were all french but I switched those out for mixed sentences to make sure everyone could understand them anyway. I don't think the translations are necessary but if you need them then they're there. I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry but I felt that where I left off would be the best place to do so. Enjoy.

Also, thank you Shy Butterfly and Queeneyz for the suggestion of where to put the translation. I think that works better then what I was going to do.

Chapter 11

A black raven swooped low though the windows of the Great Hall the next morning, carrying in it's beak a letter on course parchment. The creature dropped down to land before Harry and set the letter in his food, cawing and then taking off again. As it swooped out of hte hall it let out a last caw, it's eyes seeming to fall on the Slytherin table.

This of course sent the whole hall up in a furry for no owls had flown into the hall due to the heavy rain outside. And yet a raven, a bird which wasn't even used to deliver messages in the wizard's world, had dropped a letter right before Harry! It was strange to say the least. Many of the Gryffindors along with some of the Hufflpuffs had gathered around Harry as he opened the letter.

TO: MR. Harry Potter;

RE: The new Baskilisk

Mr. Potter, I have some information which you may find valuable in tracking down the new baskilisk of Hogwarts. If you are interested, come to the Russian classroom at midnight tonight. However, only come if your mind is open to ideas beyond the norm. Information can come from many places and the sources are not always traditional.

Annoymous.

Many of the students around Harry began to chatter fearfully and yet energitically as they read the note. Was it a trap? Did this person really have information that would help them? Or was the one who had released the baskilisk just trying to knock Harry out of the game?

All these thoughts were flying around Harry's head as he looked at the letter numbly. Behind him, suddenly, an old hand came down lightly on his shoulder.

"I think this is something I had best handle Harry," spoke Dumbledor quietly as Hermione entered the room. She could tell from the chatter that Harry had receaved the letter and she silently thanked her pet for being so willing to deliever a letter in this weather. The poor creature had been safely taken back in a window upstairs by her brother by now, he had notified her of this using their special parchment. And now all she had to do was play the part of the worried friend.

"Harry, did something happen?" asked Hermione innocently, with a furrowed brow. She hoped that Dumbledor would not be able to tell that she had been involved with handing the letter off to Harry. Though if he asked her she could always act innocent.

"It seems that Mr. Potter has receaved information that someone may have knowledge of the new baskilisk in the school," replied Snape with a hint of mistrust in her diection. He had come up behind Dumbledor to see what the problem was. "Do you know anything of this?"

Hermione looked at him with her best startled expression. She hadn't expected him to come out and say that. Her eyes narrowed slightly in his direction as she gave him a pointed look, one which she had used before to force those far weaker then her to back down in a confrontation. It was the look Salazar had always used as well. She was careful that no one else saw it though.

"No, I can't say I do. I just arrived after all," replied Hermione cooly.

"And where were you anyway Miss Granger?" asked Snape who wasn't about to back down from this confrontation.

"I was in the library," replied Hermione with a lofty tone. "Finishing YOUR homework assignment if you MUST know."

Again, her training in court manners and ettiquet as well as her debating skills came into effect here as she seemed to become drawn into a battle with Snape. However, this battle quickly came to an end as the doors of the Great Hall flew open and a person dressed in heavy, layered robes covered in abnormal symbols walked into the hallway with a raven purched on her shoulder.

"Oh la la! La temp est tres mal!" exclaimed a woman's voice with a combined french and southern accent form within the robes as the doors opened agian behind her and TJ walked in with a subtle thumbs up at Hermione. They were sure to only make this exchange when all eyes were on the robed woman. Gently, she reached up and tossed off her hood, her wet black hair tumbling over her shoulders and around her body with such valor and beauty that most in the room couldn't take their eyes off of her. Her eyes, green like emeralds, shimmered in the candle lit hallway.

(translation: Oh my! This storm is terrible!)

"Azrial!" called another voice as Zane stepped down away from the teachers table and began to make his way to the woman's side. "What were you thinking! Traveling in this weather!"

Azrial mearly laughed at his worry and shook her head.

"Mais mon ami! Dumbledor, he did ask that I come immedately," she remined Zane in a chiding tone. "C'est tres urgant!"

(translation: But my friend!...It's very urgant!)

Many of the teachers and students alike stared at the woman in awe and confusion. Who was this seemingly crazy young woman who traveled up here in this blasted weather to come to their school? However, the sound of neighing and snorting caused everyone to look towards the hall where the head of a jet black horse with no tale or mane came into view. Zane seemed even more upset.

"You RODE here?" he asked in astonishment. "IN THIS WEATHER?"

Azrial shrugged as she nodded. "Mais of course! I could not travel so quickly by foot!"

(translation: But...)

Many of the students seemed nervous as she walked over to the horse and lay a hand on its head.

"Why doesn't it have a mane or a tale?" asked Ron in what was supposed to be a whisper but his fear made it much louder.

"Oh, elle has a mane et a tail," replied Azrial. "They are covered, you see. They must be protected from la plein."

(translation: she...the rain)

Ron nodded dumbly. "I see..." He still didn't really understand.

Hagrid seemed to perk up at her words though. "Do ya mean that this horse is..."

Azrial nodded as she reached up and undid the buckles which held the covers which could now be discurned from the horses pure black fur. The covers fell away instantly and flames lept from the horses neck and rear, forming a brillant mane and tail. "Oui! Elle est un nightmare!"

(translation: Yes! She is a nightmare)

Many of the students, aside from Hermione and TJ, backed away at the sudden flash of flames while Hermione rushed to calm the horse who paniced and reared at the sudden movement. TJ pretended to retreat after a moment.

"Shush, shush," whispered Hermione as she gripped the horses reighs and began to stroke it's head. "It's alright. No one is going to hurt you."

Her words seemed to calm the horse who stopped rearing and pawing at the ground and instead turned to nuzzle Hermione gently. She smiled and plucked a sausage from the table, offering it to the nightmare who gobled it down greedily. Hermione and TJ then turned to Azrial who smiled at them in appreciation.

"Ma etudient, could you take Sabrine to les stables, s'il vous plais(sp)?" Hermione nodded gently as she scooped up the covers for the horse from teh ground and began to put them back on Sabrine.

(translation: My student...please?)

"Of course Miss Azrial," replied Hermione as she took the reighs and led the nightmare from the Great Hall with a smile. Hagrid hurried after her, wanting to of course help work with this magical creature which he had never seen before.

Azrial just smiled as Hermione and Hagrid left and turned back to face Dumbledor and the other teachers. "Would you like me to teach un classe dans apres-midi?"

(translation: ...a class in the afternoon?)

Dumbledor smiled gently and nodded her head at her question. "If you are ready to, yes I would like it if you could begin this afternoon."

Azrial nodded, however Snape spoke up with concern. "Headmaster, if she can't speak complete english then how can she possibly teach a class about arithmacy?"

The look that crossed Azrial's face clearly said she was offended. "I do speak complete english, merci!" Her accent was clearly from the Southern United States, specificly New Orleans.

Snape snorted slightly at this. "Please, you were still using french in that sentence. You can't possibly teach a class of students who can only speak english on a complicated subject like arithmacy if you can't use complete english."

Azrial shot him an indigent look before she spoke again. "You must understand. I have been à New Orleans pour un mois among those who parle un combination à francais et anglais. I must adjust again, you see."

(translation:...in New Orleans for a month...speak a combination of french and english."

Dumbledor nodded. "It's true, when I hired her she was speaking perfect English. She had an accent but her English, aside from that, was flawless."

Zane nodded in confirmation of that and you could practically hear the female students sigh as his hair fell around his face gently. "She can. I should know."

Snape's eyebrow raised as Zane said this. "And how, pray tell, would _you_ know this?"

"He est mon copain," replied Azrial before Zane could speak. "Et he has been pour ans!"

(translation: he is my friend...And...for years.)

Snape still didn't seem satisfied with that answer but before he could speak Dumbledor cut in. "Well now that that's worked out, I think that perhaps Miss Azrial would like to see her room. Zane, would you mind showing her the way?"

Zane shook his head and gently took Azrials arm as he led her out of the Great Hall and towards her new quarters while Dumbledor collected Harry and Ron, asking them to follow him to his office. He left orders with McGongell (sp-I couldn't find it) to tell Hermione to come up when she came back to the Hall as well and then proceeded down the hallways towards his office. The whole party was silent as they moved, remaining that way until they finally reached the office.

Dumbledor gave the password (Pumpkin Juice) and they proceeded to ride up the stairs and into his offce. Harry and Ron quietly took seats before his desk while Dumbledor dropped silently into his seat. They sat that way for a moment before Dumbledor spoke up.

"I think it would be best, Harry, if you allowed the teachers and myself to attend this meeting for you. It may be a trick and sense we can't be sure what this person wants, we should air on the side of caution."

Harry was about to respond but another voice spoke up before he could.

"The true heir has call for Harry's presence and the call of the true heir must be heeded."


	15. Chapter 12

A/N: Ok, next chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed by the way! Again, I'm sorry this is so short!

Chapter 12

Harry, Ron, and Dumbledor all turned their heads to face the voice which had spoke. It was clear now that the voice came from none other then the sorting hat, which was awake. Faux had come to perch besides the hat and Harry could sware the bird was nodding in agreement with the hat.

"The true heir?" asked Ron in disbelief. Even Dumbledore seemed confused by the message.

"What do you mean 'the true heir'?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"I mean just what I say," replied the hat with something of a nod and Faux let loose another squawk.

"Who is the true heir?" asked Dumbledore with curiousity. This was something he had never known. Like everyone else, he had believed that Voldimort was the true heir of Slytherin.

"The heir is one whom you know well but would guess last," replied the hat before something even more extrodinary happened. Faux spoke.

"A daughter of shadow who has come to the light," squawked out the bird in a melodical voice. The voice made everyone in the room realize that Faux was not speaking but instead acting as a speaker though which words were being sent by another.

"She is your own friend and, in some cases, secret love," both hat and bird seemed to look pointedly at Ron who blushed red. "Ha-"

An arrow suddenly shot though the room and a snake uncoiled from the shaft to strike at both the hat and the bird who sat upon the shelf. A raven swooped into the room as well, clearly the same which had delievered the message earlier. As both creatures let up a great deal of ruckus, the name was lost as the hat suddenly found it's mouth sealed with thread which seemed to fly out of nowhere. Both bird and snake withdrew at whistle and left their opponites on the shelf.

Heads flew to face the visitor who had entered the room, though it was a futial attempt. The door near the back of the office stood open, but it was the person in the office who had everyone confused. A heavy hood was pulled low over the persons face. The hood was connected to a large set of robes which hung to the persons body. When they moved, a pair of heavy boots could be seen beneath robes hem. The sleeves ran down the arms and hung in bells at the base near the wrists. A pair of belts criss crossed over the person's chest and wrapped around their waist, a sword hanging from the belt around their waist, clearly in view. A crossbow was also strapped along the perons back. The person was lean and clearly female but her skin was far too fair to belong to anyone in the castle. Her palms were bare and energy crackled between her fingers.

The bird flew straight at her and she reached out a wrist to take the creature gently onto her arm before transfering the bird to her right shoulder. The snake circled over to her legs and she knelt to allow the snake to flow up her left arm. Her head turned to Faux before she held up her hand and whispered a few words. The bird let out a squawk as a misty white figure flew from the body of the bird and though the wall.

"You were told not to interfere Matilda," whispered the robed figure.

From the wall, climbed the figure of the ghost of the ravenclaw house, the Gray Lady.

"And why should I not?" whispered the Lady as she stood up, her eyes glittering angerly as she pulled back her hood to release dark grey hair which once must have matched the color of a ravens wings at one point. It was at this point in time that Harry noticed her robes were identical to the ones the woman before them wore.

"Because it is not your place," replied the woman cooly. They could practically feel the ice her voice spat with each word.

"It is not my place to protect this school? The house which I serve?" replied Lady angerly as she stepped towards the robed woman. However, a light begain to faintly shine beneath her robes and the Grey Lady was forced to retreat a step. "Is that the case H-"

The Grey Lady's voice caught as the light grew brighter. From her robes, the woman drew a medallian with a brightly shining green stone set in the center.

"No, it is not your place to interfere with the business of the mains," replied the robed woman with a hiss. "Now be gone!"

The command was firm and the Grey Lady hissed once more at her opponite before retreating though the floor and disappearing from sight.

Harry and Ron stared at the spot in the floor where the ghost had vanished before turning their eyes up to where the robed woman had been standing moments before. However, she had already moved from the spot and was in the window sill. Dumbledore seemed to regain his senses at this moment and stood up quickly, moving towards the window. In that instant though, a flash of lightning struck close to the castle, filling the room with a blinding white light for a moment.

Though the flash cleared in an instant, the woman had already gone in that time. Rushing to the window, all three men looked out along the edge but the woman was already gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Can anyone guess who this is? Please, send me your guesses!


	16. Chapter 13

AN: Yes, it is a short chapter and yes it wasn't out as quickly as the others have been. I appologize for that but I had a killer sinus headach and a great lack of sleep yesterday so I wasn't able to finish the chapter then. It's here now though, so read up.

Who was the female robed figure? Well, the guesses were as followed.

Hermione: 7

Azrial: 2

Helga: 1

Rowena: 1

And the answer is...let's find out.

Chapter 13

A female figure dressed in dark robes now drenched in rain skirtted along the ledges of Hogwarts castle. A window was open just behind her and, as three heads stuck out of the window, she disappeared quickly into the shadows of the roof, pushing herself against the side of a jetted out window. The three heads ducked back into the room again after searching around in the pouring rain for a few seconds. When they were gone, the woman began to journey again. She slipped back onto the ledge and hurried towards a small turret which jetted out of the roof not far along.

When she reached teh turret she did not stop moving but instead jumped between the turret and the roof, hoping to land on teh other side. She did land there, but slipped and only the hand of another robed figure dressed just as she was kept her from plunging to her doom. This figure, a man, helped her back onto the roof before they quickly retreated along the ledge again, heading for an open window where a third figure, also male and dressed in robes, was sticking his head out in search of them. As the two on the roof reached the window the other figure moved back in and helped the woman inside while the man waited for her to enter before entering himself.

As he stepped into the room, he removed his hood to reveal teh blond head of Draco Malfoy. He didn't look happy with the woman either.

"That was a stupid move," he growled at the woman who was at the time shaking the water from her robe. "You could have gotten killed! I told you to go slow!"

The woman snorted and slid back her hood as well, revealing Pansy's dolled over face. "I was just fine until I reached the turret!"

Behind Pansy, the man who had helped her into the room pushed off his hood, revealing none other but Greg who had removed the charms on him only so that he could move easier. If his body was huge he wouldn't be much help on the roof ledges. Vincent stood near by as well, glancing out the door and watching for any sign of a distrubance outside. He was usually the lookout due to his reasonibly good vision. Draco had better vision of course, but that was an even better reason for him to be on the roof in this rain.

"What happened at the turret?" asked Greg as he helped Pansy out of the belts and back into her school robes, stashing the belts and crossbow in a secret compartment in the room. Draco was working to dry the other set of robes so he could pull his school robes over the top.

"She tried to jump the space and nearly fell," replied Draco. Greg tensed at this and sent Pansy a glare.

"I'm telling you I had it under control!" she exclaimed as she finished setting up her school robes.

"Well, did you at least silence the Grey Lady?" asked Draco as he finished with his own robes and turned to Pansy for a report.

"Of course, though the hat was involved as well. I was amazed that snake and the raven were willing to help me out though," replied Pansy. "Where did you get them from anyway?"

Draco seemed startled. "A raven? The snake was the only one I sent."

Now it was Pansy's turn to be startled. "Really? The raven flew to me as if you had sent it and the snake responded in similarity."

"The snake isn't a surprise," replied Draco as he leaned against the wall, his forhead cressing in concentration. "I gave you the snake after all. It's the raven I'm confused about. I didn't send a raven or any kind of bird. I wonder where it came from."

Pansy shrugged. "It's hard to say, though the bird responded to my call it flew away the second I got onto the ledge."

"That's really bizaar," commented Greg from besides Pansy. Like Draco, their unexpected helper was a pure mystery.

"Still," continued Pansy,"I was grateful for the help. Both the Sorting Hat and the possessed Faux were trying to spill the beans about the true heir. But the note they were talking about...the hat said the true heir had made the call so does that mean that the true heir is here in the school?"

Draco nodded and began to usher the others out of the room and towards their next class. "Yes, the true heir is here in the school. The Bloody Baron told me so himself. But we must be careful that the true heir doesn't get caught before everything is in place and our plans have been set in motion. And it seems the Grey Lady wants to ensure that the heir doesn't succeed."

"Do you think the true heir let the baskilisk loose?" asked Vincent as they left the room and began towards their charms class.

Draco shrugged. "Who knows? We don't know who the true heir is so it's impossible to say if they are or aren't to blame."

They were all silent for a moment as the same thought possessed them all. Pansy was the one to vocalize this thought, however.

"And what if the true heir is the blame?"

Draco sighed and turned his eyes ahead. They didn't know who the true heir was, only that they were in the school and that some very powerful people was after the heir. They didn't even know the gender or the house for sure. Guesses were easy to make but hard to prove and as tempting as it was to allow the Hat and Grey Lady reveal the heirs name it was too risky for Dumbledore or Potter and Co. to have a name. Conclusions might be reached too hastily, especally if his theory about who the heir was turned out to be correct.

"Then, we will have to re-evaluate whos side we are on."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Ok, chapter up. Hope you all like it.


	17. Chapter 14

AN: alright, I need to inform you all of something right now. I'm not sure if I made this clear in the beginning but sorcery and wizardry are two different things in this story, along with arcane arts. If you can't really deal with that please don't gripe at me about that. I have had someone do that to me before in connection with my other story, Senscarica. I know that they might be the same thing in the books too but for the purpose of this story they have to be different. If you have a problem with this (why you'd still be reading if you did I don't know) please don't ask me to change it. That is all I ask. Thank you.

Chapter 14

The three men were still hanging half out of the office window when Hermione walked into the room with McGongall. She lifted her right eyebrow out of habit but quickly lowered it and stepped closer to her two friends and headmaster who were still distracted by something outside the window.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as she moved right behind them and couldn't help but dread their answer.

Though she wasn't about to tell anyone, she had seen the robed figure heading towards the office one her way back from the stables. It didn't take a genius to figure out the figures target or that the figure had been female. However, it would take a very well informed person to recognize the old school robes which had once been used when the school once began, when Salazar had still been teaching so many years ago. Of course, now the only place those robes were seen were in schools for Sorcery and on the guards of the Slythen-Claw coven. Well, guards for any coven really; the simple brown robes were still preferred to most other forms of clothing.

_'That's not the point,'_ Hermione mentally hissed at herself. _'Someone is using the robes of my clans guards to sneak around Hogwarts! I need to find out who this person is and why they are dressed as guards of the clans.'_

Ron had bumped his head at her words and quickly backed out of the window space along with Harry and, lastly, Dumbledore. She then heard a squawk behind her and turned to see Faux shaking his head and the hat struggling to open it's mouth.

_'What did that person do?'_ she wondered idly as she picked up the hat and touched her want to the rim, muttering a spell which should have undone the spell which had sown the hats mouth shut but it didn't do a thing. It was then that she noticed the energy coming off the thread wasn't the same kind as used in wizardry. The energy types weren't anywhere near identical either.

"Sorcery?" muttered Hermione, startled. "No, not sorcery…swizardry."

"Er, Hermione?" asked Harry from behind her. "What's swizardry?"

Hermione jumped at Harry's voice and silently cursed herself for saying so much out loud. "Er…well, swizardry is, um, it's-"

"It's mixed magic," replied Dumbledore who was attending to Faux. "Swizardry is a mix of sorcery and wizardry that is supposed to be more powerful then wizardry but pales in comparison to sorcery. I didn't think it was practiced though…is something wrong Miss Granger?"

During Dumbledore's explanation of swizardry, Hermione had begun shaking her head. She now seemed to realize what she was doing but everyone was expecting something else now. A sigh escaped her lips as she began to speak.

"I'm afraid that explanation is incorrect Headmaster," replied Hermione quietly, still holding the hat. She set down the hat and removed a knife. The knife glowed briefly green and then Hermione began to apply it to the thread on the hat's mouth which gave way easily under the light pressure of the knife.

"What?" exclaimed Ron.

"Hermione, what are you talking about? Dumbledore knows everything!" exclaimed Harry.

Hermione just shook her head again. "He knows about wizardry, but this isn't wizardry. Other magic forms are something wizards don't deal in normally and then few things they do know are often incorrect. It isn't uncommon and even the Ministry is guilty of false assumptions."

Dumbledore had settled behind his desk quietly by now, something unhappy looking as he watched Hermione cut away the threads which kept the hat from speaking. When the last thread was cut the hat chose to speak up.

"This little witch speaks the truth," the hat commented. "Wizards know little of the world outside, little of the other magic which surrounds us. She is wise and knows much of other magic, as is evident by her use of another form of magic to free me."

Harry shot Hermione a confused look and Ron's mouth had dropped open.

"You know other magic Hermione?" asked Ron. "But how?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "It was just a small bit of swizardry. It wasn't anything complicated."

As much as Hermione wanted the topic to be dropped then and there, the Hat did not quiet down. "Simple hardly describes it. I know how to sense magic and that was indeed a very powerful spell you used and far from simple to cast, much less on another object. You knew what to do as well. Indeed you are very good at swizardry and should be applauded for it."

A groan escaped Hermione's lips as everyone in the room turned their eyes on Hermione. Up until now, McGongall had said nothing. However, she chose this moment to speak up. "Miss Granger, where did you learn such a different magic and how did you know that swizardry had been used on the hat."

Professor McGonagall hated beating around the bush about anything which only put Hermione into more of a fix. She had to find a way out of this without spilling her secret but there was no way around that. Her eyes moved over each person in the room, desperation on her face. She shouldn't be lying to them but at the moment it wasn't safe to do much else.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you," she whispered as her grip on the hat tightened slightly. However, the hat protested loudly, causing her to set the hat down quietly. There was sullen look in her eyes. They begged for her friends and teachers to understand. Dumbledore sighed as did McGonagall.

"You do understand, Miss Granger, that by refusing to answer this question you can no longer be a member of the Order of the Phoenix," commented Dumbledore, "or be told anything involving Order business, correct?"

Hermione gulped but nodded before she turned to exit the office. However, before she could leave Harry's voice caught up with her. "Hermione, why can't you tell us?"

She did not look at Harry as a sad smile spread over her lips as she gripped the doorframe. "Because Harry, I am in far more danger then you right now and I can't give my enemies a reason to come after you. There are things about me which you will not know until the danger has passed or until I have come face to face with my most vicious enemy in the realm of Wizardry. I do not know which will come first, but I hope that you will never have to know who it is I really am before the world is safe again."

With those words, Hermione tried to again walk away. However, a spell was shouted from behind her and the door slammed shut before she could move forwards. She did still not face them though, but instead chose to speak up.

"Can I help you with something else?"

"Yes," replied Ron, his wand pointed at her in a threatening manner. "You can tell us who you are and what you've done with our friend Hermione."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Uh-oh. This doesn't sound good. What's gonna happen next? Review to find out.


	18. Chapter 15

AN: OK, a little boring here.The whole thing is kind of Hermione's side of the story and explains why she was always working so hard. Well, my reason for that anyway. Enjoy!

Chapter 15

Hermione let out an irritated sigh as she lightly banged her head on the wooden door before her. She had been afraid of this. How could she just expect them to understand that she wasn't as simple as they wanted her to be? And how could she expect Ron of all people to just understand?

Another annoyed sigh escaped her lips as she turned and leaned on the door in a contemplating manner as she considered what to do next. It wouldn't be hard to get though the door, she did know the over-ride password after all and her magic was far stronger then Rons but she some how doubted that using brute force would do much good. After all, what good had it ever done her in a situation that didn't involve immediate danger?

So that left telling them the truth open to her or lying though her teeth. And as appealing as lying though her teeth sounded it wasn't a good option at the moment. Her lies were already causing enough trouble, creating more wouldn't solve anything. It wasn't likely that they'd believe the truth though.

_'Worth a try I suppose,'_ she thought calmly, _'otherwise I guess I'll pull the old possessed trick.'_

As her eyes moved back over everyone in the room, Hermione straightened herself up and prepared to tell them everything. Well, if they would listen.

"I'm Hermione, Ron," explained Hermione. "I'm the same friend you've had since first-."

A blast of magic exploded from Ron's wand along with a shouted spell. Hermione just tilted her head slightly to the side as the blast blew past her head. Her eyes narrowed at Ron and she raised her wand, muttering a series of spells which forced Ron back into a chair and transmuted a rope from several pieces of parchment on Dumbledore's desk.

"It isn't nice to attempt to charbroil your friends Ron," commented Hermione calmly. She had to keep her temper in check if she was going to get though this. "Now, if you don't want the truth I can just spit out another nice little lie for you and keep you in the dark. Otherwise, shut up and stay still."

Ron growled slightly and tugged at the ropes which held him firmly in place like iron manacles placed on his wrists and body. "If you're really our friend you wouldn't have lied to us!"

A sigh escaped Hermione's lips as she called the other chair over to her and dropped lightly into it. "No, if I was your enemy I wouldn't have lied to you and let my own foes come after you. If I wasn't your friend I would have used Harry as bait to destroy my own opponents. If you weren't my friends Harry would already be dead and I would be one step closer to getting rid of my grandfather."

Everyone was staring silently at Hermione now. Her eyes were facing the floor as she felt like a traitor for even saying those things. But how could she expect them to take those comments any other way except for in the form of threats. At least, that's what she thought they were thinking.

"What do you mean 'getting rid of your grandfather'?" asked Harry, gulping slightly. That he was nervous about the comment was obvious. Who could her grandfather be that he would have to die for her to destroy him? He could guess, but it didn't make any sense when he did so.

"You heard me," whispered Hermione. "I would already be out of danger and so would my...family if I hadn't passed up every chance I had to destroy the man in order to keep you safe. "First year he was in this very school. I could have destroyed him at any time if you hadn't been sneaking around the mirror where the philosophers' stone was being kept. And if I didn't mind putting you in danger I could have finished him that year. But no, I waited too long and couldn't defeat him any more without getting you or Ron killed."

Ron gulped slightly and Harry seemed equally nervous, though he looked more depressed at the prospect of making his friend's life harder.

"That applies mostly to you Harry," continued Hermione without a pause. "When I figured that out, I started my research. Ever since first year I've been researching horcruxes so that I could get around that little problem. Hence why I always finished my homework so quickly. If I wanted research time, the best way to get it was by doing all the work I needed to immediately. It also ensured I would have access to better materials. Anyway...

"Then in second year, Nagini was stolen and Selo was released so I couldn't do much considering I had to dedicate all my time to retrieving Selo and Nagini and getting them safely back into place before something really bad happened. Of course, you had to go and kill Selo. I called you a bastard for months after that, Natasha and Nicolas still curse you."

Harry gave Hermione a shocked look as did everyone else.

"You mean you knew where the chamber of secrets was the whole time?" exclaimed Harry.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" replied Hermione in a scoffing tone. "My father taught me the way when I was little. I was shown the path just after Nagini, Natasha, and Nicolas had hatched."

"Who?" asked Ron in confusion. He had stopped struggling and resigned himself to listening.

"The three hatchlings of the basilisks Selo and Senitra. Now let me think, where was I? Oh yes! Third year Sirius got out and I had to spend my time poring over reports from Azkaban as well as my breaks directing search efforts. Not that I can blame you for that or anything."

The thought of Hermione reading over reports from Azkaban and organizing search parties startled everyone but before anyone could say any thing she had continued.

"Fourth year I was able to get back to my research, thankfully with re-enforcements this time. I really can't thank Victor enough. With his help I was able to catch up for those two years I had to slack. Well, until you got entered in the triwizard tournament. Then I had to devote my time to figuring out who would enter you in such a dangerous competition. That in turn led me to the discovery that the cup was enchanted but before I could get to you or it the tournament had started. I couldn't very well interrupt it either so all I could do was inform Victor and tell him to keep you safe. You took it the wrong way it seems though. Did you think he was possessed or something?"

"I thought he was under imperious," muttered Harry in reply, looking at the ground. Hermione seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding firmly.

"Fair enough," she replied before continuing her list. "Let's see...we're at fifth year I believe. Well, fifth year was by far the worst. Your insistence that Riddle was back mixed with everyone's unwillingness to help or believe you made it impossible for me to go and search for him. I had to stay and protect you after all and it wasn't like I was going to trust my family, the few sane ones that are left, to protect you. So basically, unless I left you alone and unguarded, snuck off the campus, and went on a wild hunt when I didn't know where to start looking, I couldn't do a thing.

"And I believe that's about it on that little list of reasons and incidents."

Hermione quickly counted something off on her fingers before nodding firmly again as if to confirm what she had said. "Yes, that's the full list. So now do you see that I really am your friend Ron? Harry?"

Both boys glanced at each other and then looked back at her, slowly nodding. She did have a point, if she wasn't a friend she wouldn't have saved them all those times. Plus she was always discouraging them from getting into danger, so how could she be an enemy?

"Alright, we believe you," muttered Harry. He still seemed suspicious, as did Ron, but neither one looked quiet so much so. Hermione smiled slightly at them, relief spreading over her. However, their next words made her blood turn cold. "After all, if you were really evil or of sly spirit you would have been put in Slytherin."

Her eyes immediately flew to the hat but before she could do anything it had chosen to speak up. "Believe me, I tried to put her there but she was insistent on going into Gryffindor. Something about that house being the best cover? Anyway, she couldn't be persuaded. Threatened to turn me into a bonnet if I didn't do what she said. Not like I couldn't have even if I had wanted to."

Hermione slapped her hand over her eyes and let out a groan as everyone's eyes flew between her and the hat.

"And why couldn't you avoid doing what she wanted you to?" asked Ron suspiciously.

"Well, I can't well ignore the orders of someone from any of the founding lines," explained the Hat. "Especially one with blood as pure as hers. She's a Slythen-Claw through and through you know."

"No, I can't say we did," replied Ron, shooting a glare at Hermione who was busy cursing the hat. Her fingers raised up as she looked at the tattered thing and a few whispered words left her lips before several strings shot from her fingers and wrapped around the edges of the Hat's mouth, sowing it's lips shut again.

Harry jumped away from the Hat along with Dumbledore. Ron was still stuck to his chair and couldn't do anything as the thread flew directly in front of his face to strike the Hat. McGonagall had jumped back away from Hermione as she had flicked her wrist. None of them made a move as the Hat was again silenced. The room fell into an oppressive quiet for a moment as they all looked at each other.

Then, Hermione stood up and gave her chair a slight push. Magically it returned towards the desk that it had come from. She then removed her wand from her robes and muttered a few words, releasing Ron and turning towards the door. Her fingers gripped the handle, which turned under very slight pressure at her touch and opened without protest.

Without a word, Hermione walked out of the room and down the stairs with everyone staring after her.


	19. Chapter 16

Alright everyone: here's the next chatper!

Chapter 16

Hermione marched down the stairwell quickly. At the bottom, TJ was chattering with some of his friends. They were hoping to question someone as soon as they came out. However, when Hermione appeared, the tense air and magic which surrounded her made them all shift away. TJ knew something had gone wrong and that his sister had definitely not handled the situation right. She was too tense and these were her friends.

A sigh escaped his lips as he turned and went up the stairs towards the office silently. A few of his friends called him back but he ignored them as he stepped though the open door at the top. Harry and Ron were both pale, as was McGonagall. Dumbledore looked startled but not like he was about to pass out like everyone else did. No surprise after what he was sure that his sister had said to them.

Quietly, he cleared his throat to bring them out of their states of shock slowly. Everyone turned to look at him and Harry and Ron whipped out their wands. TJ didn't go for his though, and instead kept his hands in sight so that the teachers would know he wasn't a threat.

"Oh, Mr. Claw," muttered McGonagall. "Can I help you?"

TJ nodded and shut the door behind him quietly, but keeping it unlocked so no one would feel threatened. He then proceeded to summon a seat and sit in the same diplomatic style Hermione had. No one noticed this of course, they were all still too stunned. Clearing his throat he began to speak.

"Actually, I believe the question is, can I help you? It seems that, from what I can gather entering the room and meeting Har-, er, _Hermione_ after this little meeting, that you have been left with more questions then answers."

Everyone seemed to snap their attention to TJ after this comment. He shifted a little in his seat, crossing his legs and setting his hands, which were clasped together, on his knees. He looked like the perfect diplomat he had been raised to be. The perfect mediator and ambassador.

_'Well, I guess it's time to see if I really did absorb anything from my lessons,'_ thought TJ as he looked around the room calmly and began to speak again.

"In short, I'm here to answer your questions involving Hermione," he explained as understanding began to dawn on their faces. Ron's, however, quickly changed to anger as he looked ready to hit someone and TJ was providing the perfect target if he just sat there.

"How in bloody hell would you know anything about 'Mione?" asked Ron angrily. It was obvious he wanted to just grab his wand and zap the Slytherin boy before him.

"Yeah, why should we trust a greasy Slytherin like you?" asked Harry in agreement, though his voice lacked the malice that Ron's held.

TJ sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had been expecting this question. "First of all, I'm not a 'greasy Slytherin', as you claim. I'm a Slythen-Claw and rather proud of it if you don't mind. Second, I'm Hermione's brother so it's only natural I could answer your questions. I won't answer anything she wouldn't, of course. But as things stand, with as much stress as she is under, she isn't in a position to be able to hold her temper long enough to answer your questions. So, here I am."

Harry and Ron seemed to narrow their eyes and looked ready to start shouting and objecting. However, the Hat began to bounce around anxiously, bringing attention back to its plight. With a sigh, TJ stood up and retrieved the flopping and hopping hat, lightly touching his wand to the stitches sealing its mouth. Of course, the stitches fell away immediately and the Hat let out a rather loud yawn-ish sounding thing.

"That's much better," it commented as it stretched its mouth a little more and then hopped back onto the shelf where it had been resting. "Thank you very much Tomas Jr. I am appreciative."

TJ nodded and leaned back in his chair again. The Hat then turned back to everyone in the room. "It's all right, by the way. Tomas really is Harmony's brother. He can answer any question you have about her."

Harry was startled, as was Ron and apparently everyone minus TJ.

"You mean Hermione, right?" asked Harry.

"No, Harmony," replied the hat with a sigh.

"That's her real name," explained TJ quickly as he decided to stand and lean against the wall near where the hat was. "She chose Hermione as a cover. The part about her being a muggle born is fake too. We made her whole back ground up to keep her safe until she could protect herself better. Hence why she's here too."

Ron seemed taken aback by this comment. His eyebrow twitched as he gripped his wand so tight it looked like the piece of wood might snap. "What do you mean by that? _Hermione's_ a brilliant witch and belongs here just like everyone else!"

TJ sighed in annoyance and pushed away from the wall as he began to pace a little bit. "First of all, _Harmony_ is a sorceress and not a witch. That was what I meant by that. And second, she should be at home taking control of the clan right now rather then fighting these battles. That was what I meant when I said she didn't belong here. Her role and her magic are wrong for this school."

Harry could sense an argument brewing, as could everyone except TJ, the Hat, and Ron. This prompted him to speak up before things got out of hand.

"So what is Her-, err, _Harmony_ so afraid of?" asked Harry while trying to restrain Ron.

"Nothing, she just wants to kill Riddle," replied TJ off-handily. He acted like it wasn't a big deal.

"Who?" asked Ron, who had stopped fighting against Harry and was blinking in confusion. Harry seemed confused as well.

"Did Voldemort do something to Hermione?"

"_Harmony_!" stressed TJ. "And yes, he did. He's been trying to get us to join him since he killed our father using our mother. Our mother killed herself after that, leaving us both alone. He thought we'd come to him when that happened, seek out our "only living family". That's bull of course, we have an uncle left on our father's side that we currently live with, but he still wrecked our lives. We were both seven when that happened and neither of us has ever forgiven him."

Harry and Ron had both paled. What TJ was indicating was something neither was sure they were ready to deal with yet. Still, they had asked for this.

"Does this mean that..." started Harry nervously.

TJ nodded. "Yes, Tomas Marvolo Riddle is our grandfather."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A crash echoed though the school, shocking several people and making some students jump. Hermione just shook her head from where she stood in the Hall of the Founders, maps spread about her as she tried to pinpoint where Senitra was being hidden. She had assumed that TJ would tell them sooner or later. Her exit from the stairs had pretty much given her permission to speak freely about it to those in that room. She would just have to hope they kept their mouths shut. Of course, TJ would ensure that if she knew anything about her brother.\

The next sound that met her ears, however, was far from comforting. It wasn't really a sound so much as a feeling. Even though none of them actually touched the ground or said a thing, she still knew they were there.

Calmly, she lifted her head to come face to face with The Bloody Baron and Nearly-Headless Nick who were currently restraining a very irate and angry looking Grey Lady. Her eyes looked over the group for a moment before she realized they weren't going to say anything until she gave them permission to. _'When did the ghosts become militants or guards?'_

"Yes?" she asked, somewhat annoyed at being interrupted. Her brother normally dealt with the ghosts in the castle and any problems that they had. If they were coming to her though, it had to be serious. Though both children were technically heirs and technically strong enough to run the school, Hermione was the one everyone turned to when any sort of military matter seemed to come up. Probably because of what she did for her uncle.

Nick and Baron both bowed to her, though they kept their grip on their prisoner. Then, Nick handed the arm which he had been holding to the Bloody Baron who took the arm and held her firmly in place while Nick stepped forwards.

"Your Ladyship, we caught this woman attempting to disrupt your plans and reveal your identity," Nick informed her while kneeling before her. "Her plans were foiled by the secret guard which rests within this school and we now bring her to you for judgment."

Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes. She knew now at least who had attempted to reveal her to her friends. She'd done that herself of course, but she did not want them to know everything yet. TJ would surely reveal their grandfather but she didn't want anything about her role in the clan to be revealed just yet. The fact that she had both the brilliant blood of Ravenclaw and the sly blood of Slytherin rushing though her veins gave her power beyond what most surely thought. And that was what she didn't need revealed. All that she could hope for was that the hat wouldn't cause any problems.

"Lock her away," commanded Hermione. "I will deal with her later."

Nick nodded as best he could, his head flopping around on his stump of a neck as he did so. He then signaled to the Baron to take her away. However, before Nick could leave, Hermione's voice rose up from here her head was bowed.

"Do they really still follow me?" she asked quietly. "After all I've done, are they really still on my side?"

Nick paused at the door and turned his body to look at her. "Yes, they do still follow you with the loyalty that they held so many years ago. They are your truest friends, and I think that perhaps a thanks is in order."

Hermione nodded again and turned her attention completely back to the maps. "Thank you Sir Nick. You are excused now."

Nick bowed in the doorway and walked out backwards as Hermione began to pick up the maps. Classes had ended for the day and she suddenly felt the urge to go pay a few friends of hers a visit, as herself.


	20. Chapter 17

Ok I know the size of the text is odd and everything but the computer was being weird and not accepting my file so I had to export an old one and then replace what was written there with the new chapter. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter.

Chapter 17

Draco walked with Pansy, Greg, and Vincent towards the painting of Simon Slytherin, prepared for a good sleep. All of them were worn out, but most notably were Draco and Pansy. Those two were limping slightly and Pansy looked rather pale.

"I'm so glad classes are done for the day," muttered Pansy as the opened the portrait before climbing in.

"I can't help but agree with you Pansy," replied Draco as he began to climb in as well. "Today was way too long."

"Mhmmm," agreed Pansy as she stepped into the common room, heading for the couch. However, as she rounded a chair, something caught her eye that made her freeze. Behind her, she could hear Draco stop as well as Greg and Vincent. She didn't need to look at them to know their eyes were all on the shadow-covered figure standing against the fireplace. Brown robes covered the slim and curvy form of a woman as she leaned on the mantle of the fireplace, a fire burning before her. At the sound of their foot-steps stopping, the woman let out a chuckle and pushed away from the mantle.

"So you've returned," asked a melodic voice, soft and feminine. The figure turned towards them in a fluid and graceful way, very much reminiscent of a snake. Her face was covered with the same kind of hood which had earlier covered Pansy's head, but a pair of yellow eyes still shone out at them all. From the edges of the hood, a few pieces of what appeared to be black hair were also visible. Belt-like pieces of fabric were crossed over her chest, the colors indicating that she was of a high rank in the military guard which belonged to the Slythen-Claw clan.

Several thoughts began to race though Draco's mind as he saw her. Was she there to arrest them? Were they in trouble for appearing in their own robes? Did something happen to the heir? Were they being held responsible? Did word of the basilisk come out?

A harmonic laugh echoed from inside the hood, a laugh which immediately calmed everyone in the room for some reason. The yellow eyes were filled with humor as the fire light caught them, making it seem like they were glowing.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble," she assured them. Her voice was startlingly familiar, but they couldn't place it at the moment. "I came to thank you in person. I felt it was only right after all."

Then, without another word, the woman swept back her hood. A few strands of dark brown hair, nearly black, fell across her yellow eyes, the rest of her hair being pinned back in some kind of a bun. The yellow eyes were set in a pale face which they all quickly recognized. No one could speak for a moment as the woman stood their smiling at them all.

Finally, Draco managed to move. He took a step towards her, his mouth slightly agape as one of his hands reached out to cup her cheek. Disbelief ran across his eyes as his thumb ran itself over her cheek. It was apparent that he couldn't quite believe that this woman stood before him. Her fingers lay over his gently as she lightly brushed them over his knuckles. Turning her head slightly, she lightly kissed the heel of his hand as if to assure him she was there. A smile graced her lips as she looked up at him.

However, by then he was no longer frozen. His arms moved quickly to warp around her waist and lift her off the ground. A gasp left her lips as he did this, her arms wrapping quickly around his shoulders. Her eyes shot away from Draco's and back towards the ground but one of Draco's hands rose to turn her face back to his. Before she could even protest, however, Draco had kissed her lightly.

Pansy and Greg were hugging happily behind their friend while Vincent looked more then a little disgusted. He had never had a girlfriend and thus didn't understand what the woman and Draco were sharing.

The kiss didn't last long of course, the woman pulling away first before whispering to Draco. "I didn't think you'd miss me that much Draco," she murmured to him while he simply continued to hold her close, though her feet were now on the ground.

"How could I not miss you," he started to whispered back, "Harmony?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Voldemort is your grandfather?" shouted Harry. Ron had fainted as had McGonagall. Apparently the thought of a brilliant witch like Hermione being related to someone like Voldemort was far too much for her. TJ ignored the two fallen people in the room, focusing on Harry and Dumbledore. Both of them looked more then a little stunned but were both at least standing.

"Yes, Riddle is our grandfather," repeated TJ calmly. His elbows were propped on his knees and his chin rested on his inter-woven fingers. He seemed completely unfazed by this fact, however, and just continued to look at the two standing men. "Our mother was his daughter and it wasn't his idea for her to marry our father either, before any of you jump to that conclusion. He tried to raise her but she ran away and ended up in the Slythen-Claw clan. For years she did work as a potion's expert and healer until our father caught sight of her and fell in love. After that she had myself and my two sisters before she was placed under imperious and ordered to kill our father. When she learned about what she'd done she killed herself out of depression."

"Wait, two sisters?" asked Harry. He was trying, unsuccessfully, to wake up Ron.

TJ nodded. "Yes, two sisters. Hermione is my twin and we have one sister who's younger then us. She was born just before father was killed but we're pretty sure that Riddle doesn't know about her. She's currently hidden away to make sure he doesn't find out about her either."

"So only you and Hermione are here?" asked Harry as he gave up on Ron.

"Correct."

"Where's your sister then?" asked Dumbledore. "If you would like I could send her an invitation to Hogwarts so you can keep an eye on her."

TJ shook his head and shrugged. "To be honest I don't know where she is. Only Harmony knows where Sister is hidden and that's because she hid her."

Harry looked at him in confusion. "Is her name Sister?"

TJ shook his head again and stood up, stretching out his arms. "No, Sister is just what I call her. Same goes for Harmony. Her real name isn't to be spoken and for security purposes her name was erased from my memory."

Harry was in a state of semi-shock again. "B-but isn't that a little harsh?"

A shake of the head was TJ's response as he began to head for the door, stepping over McGonagall and Ron in the process. "Not when you're running from the people we are. There are more enemies on our back then just Voldemort so every ounce of security is necessary."

By now, TJ was at the door. He gave one last look back at Harry and Dumbledore. "Well, I hope that was helpful. Oh, and by the way, you can't tell ANYONE about this. Not even other teachers or staff members. Got it?"

Dumbledore and Harry both nodded. However, just as TJ was about to leave, Harry spoke up again. "TJ, if there's anything I can do, tell me. Hermione is my friend and though I doubt she'd ask me for help I want to help her in any way I can."

TJ smiled at Harry over his shoulder. "I'll do that. Thank you Harry, we both appreciate it."

And with that, TJ was gone, leaving Harry and Dumbledore with an unconscious McGonagall and Ron.


	21. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I can't believe you're here," whispered Draco as he sat on the couch besides Harmony. Her robes had been ditched and now lay flung over her chair, leaving her in a high necked, tight shirt made of what looked like spandex and a pair of bike shorts. The shirt cut off at the base of her ribs, leaving part of her body visible. Her build was lean, allowing her to react with reflexes akin to those of a cat or, as is more likely the intended animal, a snake.

She reclined against the arm of the couch. Her boots had been dropped besides the chair where her robes sat, and her feet were drawn up beneath her. Draco sat on the other side of the couch and Greg had dropped into the other arm chair, pulling Pansy into his lap. Vincent remained standing, pacing somewhat as he looked at his friend. Moments like this made her look so innocent and vulnerable that he had to remind himself how dangerous she really was. Something then snapped to his attention rather quickly.

"Hey Harmony, where are your scars?" he asked suddenly realizing the scars which normally caused her skin to glitter with silver light were gone.

Harmony looked up at him, eyes looking at him curiously, before she looked down at her arms and realized what he was talking about. Her eyes moved away from her skin as she let out a gentle laugh. "Well I can't very well walk around the school with silver scars in the shape of arcanian symbols now can I?"

Vincent seemed taken aback by what she said but slowly began to smile when he remembered that was just how Harmony was outside of battle. When they had trained with her while they were young she had often told them that they should celebrate every day and fill their lives with the things they loved. It was hard to say, but looking back on how she acted it was possible she knew what was going to happen then. Whatever the reason though, she had spoken up and they had listened, taking her words to heart and doing as they had been told by her.

As she sat across from them now, relaxed and smiling, Vincent knew that she was taking her own advice at the moment. Though it was impossible to make sure that every day was filled with what you loved, she had pointed out that you could always make the best of things. It seemed now that even in her darkest hour, when they were sure she had the most work to do, that she was still taking her own advice.

"So Harmony, have you been busy?" asked Pansy from Greg's lap. As the daughter of a prominent pure-blood family it was impossible for Pansy to do a lot of things which Harmony was and she had always loved to hear about what Harmony was working on at the time when they were younger. It seemed that this little bit of her hadn't changed.

Harmony shrugged and leaned back against the couch arm more, her fingers intertwining as her hands wrapped around one of her knees. "No more then usual. Though Voldemort is certainly giving us a run for our money and Senitra is loose as you already know, which is causing another set of problems for me. But no, really I've not been too busy."

Draco just shook his head while Greg, Vincent, and Pansy sat staring at their friend with dropped jaws. It was just like Harmony to consider herself not busy while dealing with all of that. But then again, it seemed almost impossible to over work her.

"I see...," muttered Pansy, still somewhat shocked. "And how is that all going?"

Harmony shrugged. "My uncle is handling Voldemort for the time being while I focus on finding Senitra before she gets killed like Selo. Truth be told, as soon as I find her, I'm going to take her out of here. It's become too dangerous for such creatures in this world. Besides, I know a lovely place for her that she will simply adore."

Draco's smile simply widened at Harmony's words. Her voice was filled with concern and care as she spoke, showing just how much she cared about these snakes. It wasn't a surprise of course, these snakes were a part of her heritage and she loved them just as much as her ancestor had, but it was still amusing to hear her speak as if they were the most amazing creatures in the world. Her yellow eyes flashed as she spoke of them with such care and concern, it was amazing at times. She acted as if they were humans.

Vincent seemed to be deep in thought while Draco was admiring Harmony and her way of thinking. The words left his mouth slowly, as if he was still thinking of how best to say what he wanted to but at the same time knowing how he was going to say it none the less. "How are you going to get her out?"

Harmony smiled and unwove her fingers to shake her index one in a tsking sort of way. Then, with a wink she added: "That's a family secret."

Of course, this brought a smile to all their faces. That was a classic response with Harmony and they were all relieved to hear it. It proved that this was Harmony and no one else. And it proved that Harmony was still well and herself.

"Do you need any help finding Senitra?" asked Greg from his chair, still cuddling with Pansy. Harmony shook her head gently, her smile fading some as she took on a more serious look. Of course, they turned it to work.

"Actually, the best thing you can do is keep people as well as yourselves out of the halls and carry small hand mirrors with you to check around corners," replied Harmony as she stood up and began to gather up her robes. "I need to go on patrol now, but I thought I'd come by to thank you all for standing by us, even though you don't need to."

Draco smiled softly at Harmony and wrapped his arms around her waist as she finished pulling on her robes and belts, nuzzling her hair a little and kissing her cheek. "We're with you 100 of the way Harmony, you should know that by now. If you ever need us, just call."

Harmony smiled up at Draco, still in the circle of his arms, and caught his lips in a soft and light kiss. Draco slid his eyes shut, his arms tightening around Harmony. The moment was blissful for both but it ended all too soon. Harmony broke away first, tilting back her head and looking up at Draco with a small smile.

"I need to go Draco," she whispered. "Someone has to protect this school from my ancestors' insanity trips." She winked as she said this, extracting a chuckle from Draco who released her gently. The loss of heat hit him hard but he didn't let it faze him as he watched her pull back on her boots, snap them up, and ensure that her weapons were well attached to her body.

She looked back up at him again when she was done and smiled gently before turning back to the portrait and pushing it open, slipping from inside. As she stepped into the hall, however, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning quietly, she looked up at the person who had lay a hand on her shoulder and found Draco leaning out of the portrait.

"Be safe," he whispered to her. A nod was his response along with a smile before she pulled away and started down the hallway.

Draco stared after her for a moment before crawling back into the room and heading silently to his room for bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harmony slid down the hall, hugging the wall as she went and remaining as close to the shadows as she could. She couldn't be seen until she had the chance to put her disguise back on which she couldn't do until she was safely back in the Founders room. Harry and Ron might know who she really was now, but she wasn't about to let them actually see what she looked like. There wasn't a huge difference really, her hair was straight and darker and her eyes were yellow, but her facial build and everything else were essentially the same. Still, those few changes made a huge difference obviously because no one who used to know her recognized her that way.

Slipping around another corner, Harmony crept down the hallway. However, a hissing sound followed by a great deal of hissing caught her attention very quickly. Breaking away from the shadows and into a run, Harmony began to move towards the portrait that lead to the Gryffindor common room, muttering and cursing in parcel tongue as she went. Her fingers curled into fists as she pushed on at the sound of a blood curdling scream. She skidded as she took a corner too fast and slammed into the wall which ended the hallway she had been moving down but the only sign of discomfort came from a wince as she used the wall to redirect her momentum towards the portrait. As she drew closer, the sounds of more screams could be heard along with a great deal of hissing from a rather irate sounding snake.

Spinning around another corner, and hitting another wall in the process, Harmony found herself approaching a four way through-fare. She skidded to a halt as she realized the screaming and cries were approaching her, along with the sounds of a massive snake body sliding down the halls. Harmony quickly pressed her body against the corner wall and waited until the students had run past. She recognized them as several second year Gryffindors. Taking a deep breath, Harmony wrapped her fingers around a pendent and whispered a few words before she leapt before the massive basilisk, her hood falling back and her eyes flashing.

"HALT!"


	22. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Harmony gripped a small pendent in her hand firmly before she jumped into the middle of the hall, before the ragging basilisk.

"HALT!" she shouted in parcel tongue. However, the creature didn't respond in the least and continued to barrel towards her. A growled escaped her lips as she called out to the creature again. "STOP!"

Again, the creature didn't respond to the command, and was indeed coming dangerously close to her. Harmony cursed as she realized she couldn't get the creature to listen. Why wasn't Senitra responding?

Harmony glared closely at the basilisk barreling towards her. The pendent in her hand began to glow, the glow flowing up her arm to her shoulder and crawling over her shoulder beneath her robes. She was going to have to case a spell. As much as it would pain her, she couldn't let Senitra kill anyone else!

Something, however, caused Harmony to freeze in her place, her face mirroring one of a person who'd just been hit in the stomach. Her eyes were wide and she could only watch as the basilisk bore down on her. It would squish her in a second, its large body slithering quickly down the hallway at the sight of her. The basilisk let out a loud hiss and opened its mouth, preparing to catch Harmony in its jaws.

However, when the jaws closed, all they caught was air. In confusion, the snake looked around for what was going to be its meal and found no one. Harmony had vanished.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco pressed himself up against the wall, Harmony wrapped in his arms protectively. They were pressed into the shadows behind a statue, the basilisk just inches away from them. Though Draco had never fought a basilisk, he didn't really want to and could only pray the creature would look right though them. An invisibility cloak was thrown over both of them but that didn't mean the snake couldn't smell them.

Time seemed to pass painfully slow for Draco as the snake began to sniff around the hall. Its large head bobbed about, pushing around in the darkness while its nostrils flared as it took in the different smells around them. Slowly, the creature came closer and closer to where they were jammed behind the statue. Draco's mind began to work in over drive as he tried to come up with a way to get out of the jam they were in. There weren't many escape options open to him.

The snake was right in front of them now. Draco held his breath and closed his eyes, expecting to feel sharp teeth dig into his skin.

The pain never came, however, and when Draco did finally open his eyes, the snake was gone. He turned his head left and right franticly, trying to find the creature but there was no sign of anything in the hallway.

_'Maybe it's hiding around the corner,'_ thought Draco when he couldn't find the creature in their hallway.

Before he got the chance to look, however, Harmony began to wake up. Her eyes blinked slowly open and she looked around before her eyes fell on Draco. Her body was still tucked away behind the statue under the cloak in case the creature had come back. At least she would be safe that way.

Draco immediately returned to where he had left Harmony at the sound of her stirring and lifted away the cloak so he could see her. Her yellow eyes blinked up at him for a moment in confusion before her hand shot to her head which began to pound as the dim lights of the hallway came into focus.

"Draco? What happened?" she asked as he helped her to slowly stand.

"I don't know," he replied as he wrapped one of her arms over his shoulders while wrapping his around her waist to help her along. "You froze."

"I...froze?" she asked in confusion as Draco guided her down the hall towards the portrait of Simon. His fingers tightened on her side and he nodded.

'Yes, you froze," he replied with a growl. "Right in front of the basilisk! I thought it had killed you for a minute there. What were you thinking? If it had caught you in its sight you would have been dead!"

Harmony looked at Draco in confusion. "No I wouldn't. My family is immune to the effects of a basilisk's stare."

Now it was Draco's turn to freeze and stare. His eyes took in Harmony, his best friend, and tried to absorb the information. Seeing his confusion, Harmony explained further.

"It's our yellow eyes. They absorb the energy from the basilisk that would normally cause a person's mind to stop functioning, thus killing them."

A slow nod was the response to this statement as Draco continued to lead her along. The next thing he said was whispered, his voice laced with confusion. "Then, why did you freeze?"

Harmony closed her eyes and slowly thought back to the moment when she was faced with the basilisk. It was rampaging at her, eyes wide...that was it. What had made her freeze was...

"That wasn't Senitra."  
"Huh?" Draco turned his head down to look at Harmony. He had just barely caught what she had said.

"I said, that wasn't Senitra," she repeated, her eyes still closed. "That basilisk had emerald scales and the wrong eye shape and color. The eyes were a pale yellow instead of the sharp yellow that Senitra does and the eyes were slanted too much to be Senitra. In fact, it almost looked like..."

Harmony's legs suddenly stopped moving as her eyes went wide again. For the second time that night, she took on the appearance of someone who had just taken a strong hit to the gut.

"Harmony?" asked Draco fearfully. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes looked up to meet his, wide and fearful.

"That basilisk...looked just like Nicolas."


	23. Chapter 20

AN: hey everyone, sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've been at my college for orientation for the past two days and had internet only sometimes. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Note: I know that sometimes I make mistakes in the typing like putting "hte" instead of the but I try to fix those mistakes when I catch them. It's a result of my fast typing and unfortinately I don't always have time to read back over the chapters before I post. Please, bare with me when that happens. Thank you.

Chapter 20

"Nicolas?" asked Draco as he looked at Hermione. "Who's Nicolas?"

He had managed to get Hermione moving again slowly. With the basilisk in the halls, he didn't want to be running around in the open. Hermione might be immune to the basilisk's stare but he wasn't. What she was saying was worrying him more then anything though. If the basilisk wasn't Senitra, that could mean that more then one basilisk was free in the school. And that would mean twice as many problems.

"Nicolas is, was, a baby basilisk," explained Hermione in a rather distant voice. "He was the one I found missing in the chamber."

"So the baby has turned into an adult?" asked Draco with a gulp. He really didn't like where this was heading. They were almost at the portrait now, and if he could just get inside then maybe they would be safe. Sadly, his dreams of safety were shattered when Hermione suddenly pulled out of his grasp and took of running back the way they had come.

"Harmony!" shouted Draco as he spun around to look at his retreating friend.

"Sorry Draco! I have to do something!" called back Harmony as she skidded in the hall, changing directions in a heartbeat and sprinting down the right hallway.

Several curses left Draco's mouth as he went running after her. It wasn't like he could let her go off by herself. After all, he hadn't seen her in the halls so that had to mean she was disguising herself as someone else. And if someone caught her without her mask...Draco increased his speed, managing to nearly catch up with Hermione. Unfortunately for Draco, she decided to make another sharp turn at the end of the hallway. Her shoulder slammed into the wall with a sickening crunch but she kept moving, using the rebound to keep some of her momentum and continue down the hall. Draco had been focusing too much on Hermione and didn't see the wall right away. When he did manage to notice the wall, he started to slow, but a little too late.

CRASH!

Draco hit the wall full on, hard. He stumbled backwards, rubbing his chest and shoulder which had hit first. Down the hall, Hermione heard the crash and spun on her toes, sliding along the ground in a crouch as she skidded to a halt. Seeing Draco rubbing his shoulder and chest, she let out a sigh and hurried back towards him.

Her fingers slid beneath his shoulders, hoisting him back to his feet.

"You should pay more attention to where you're going," she muttered as she threw his shoulder around hers and wrapped her arm around his waist as they started back down the hall, moving at a quick walk. Draco had to struggle a little to keep up but with Hermione helping him along he was able to.

"I was more concerned with you," he commented. "And are you alright? I heard your shoulder crack when you hit the wall."

Hermione shrugged some, though the action caused her to wince. "Nothing a few days of rest won't cure. I'm going to have a nasty bruise though."

Draco made a face, scrunching up his nose a little. "If you _didn't_ I would say you weren't human."

A light smirk played across Hermione's lips slightly. "But didn't you get the memo Draco? I'm not human according to everyone around here. Apparently I've been categorized as a mind-reading psychic mudblood who can absorb information from books just by reading them."

This caused a slight smirk to spread over Draco's lips as they stumbled along. "So you are a Ravenclaw, eh?"

"No," replied Hermione, her smile fading. Though this wasn't the ideal time to tell him, she knew he deserved to know who he was hiding as. He wasn't going to be happy about it though. "I'm in Gryffindor."

Draco's legs stopped moving in the hallway suddenly, causing Hermione to stop as well. "W-what did you say?"

Hermione sighed and gently leaned Draco against the wall. "I said I'm in Gryffindor. I forced the hat to place me there. Next to Hufflepuff, it was the best cover I could think of."

With wide eyes, Draco backed away from Hermione. "So then you've been pretending to be..."

Hermione nodded, not bothering to finish his sentence. She knew as soon as she made the comment about being a mudblood mind-reading information absorber he would know who she was. It wasn't hard to figure out, considering he'd been the one to give her that nick name and start that rumor. Slowly, Draco slid to the ground, his eyes never leaving her own as he absorbed this information. A ping of regret and sadness struck him as he realized that for the past six years he'd been picking on his best friend.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked finally, looking up at her. "I wouldn't have picked on you if I'd know it was you."

A sad smile spread over Hermione's lips as she shook her head. "And there in lies the problem. To everyone in this school I was, am, a muggle born girl who happens to be a very talented witch. If you hadn't picked on me, it would have raised suspicions against me. Plus, knowing you, if someone had decided to pick on me then you would have jumped to my rescue which would have made it very hard for me to keep up the act."

Draco nodded slowly, realization beginning to dawn on him. A hand slid in front of his face and he looked up at the yellow eyes of his best friend and the one girl he loved more then anything. He then looked back at her hand, wondering if he should touch it.

"Come on Draco," encouraged Hermione. "I won't bite. Besides, we should warn TJ about the basilisks. I don't know about you but I personally don't want anyone else to get killed because of this little problem."

A smirk spread over Draco's lips as he laid his hand in hers and let her pull him up. This time, however, he chose to stand on his own. His head was spinning, yes, but that was because of this revelation and not the wall he'd hit earlier, so most likely he could stand to walk on his own. Hermione took his arm gently and began to lead him through the halls as they got farther into the building.

"I hope there are no hard feelings about punching you in third year," commented Hermione suddenly as they walked down the hallway quickly.

Draco smiled and shook his head. "So long as you forgive me for all those times I called you a filthy mudblood."

A slight smile formed on Hermione's lips as she nodded. "Deal."

"You know," commented Draco thoughtfully. "I should have guessed it was you. You were too good at magic to be a muggle born who just started practicing. I don't care how much you read, just because you read something doesn't mean you're going to be able to do it just like that."

Draco snapped his fingers for emphasis as they began to jog down the hallway. The path they were taking would lead them directly to Dumbledore's office.

"I was surprised that didn't give me away," admitted Hermione. "That and the fact that my magic was stronger and had a different feel from everyone else's."

A thoughtful nod was Draco's initial response as he considered what she said. "You know, now that I think about it I don't know how I missed any of that."

Hermione shrugged and began to pull ahead of Draco as she drew her attention back to where they were going. It would be easiest to head to Dumbledore's office and then take the side passage into the hall of changing stair cases to get to the dungeons where TJ was certain to be.

If they could just get there, she could warn TJ. They had to deal with this tonight, before their window of opportunity closed on them. Hermione began to slow as they neared Dumbledore's office. Silently, she walked up to the Phoenix and then turned towards the opposite wall. Behind her, her fingers ran along the bird's chest. When her fingers felt the small serpent shape carved slightly beneath one of the fingers, she began to whisper in parcel tongue.

_"Show me that which is unknown, the short-cut which will take me home."_

The stone over the bird's eyes suddenly slid up, revealing two red stones set in the eyes. From behind those, a light suddenly appeared, causing two small beams of light to come from the eyes at an angel and focus at one point.

Removing her hand, Hermione walked quietly over to the point and ran her fingers over the spot. She then whispered _"Open"_ in parcel tongue before removing her fingers. The stone slabs that were originally over the bird's eyes slid back into place and the red light beams disappeared as the wall before Hermione slid open. A short set of stairs could be seen leading down into a dark passage.

Gulping nervously, Draco walked up behind Hermione and set his hands on her shoulders before looking down the stairs.

"Are we going down there?" he asked, forcing the nervousness from his voice.

Hermione nodded and Draco groaned slightly. "I thought so."

With a smirk, Hermione turned to Draco and looked up at him. "What's wrong Draco, afraid of the dark?" She then lightly pressed her lips to his before he could respond.

"Don't worry," she whispered after breaking from the light kiss. "I'll keep you safe from those mean old monsters."

Draco scowled and suddenly scooped Hermione up, throwing her over his shoulder as he started down the stairs. "I don't need to be protected my dear, as you can see."

All that was heard from Hermione was a sigh before the stone settled back into place, plunging the tunnel behind it into darkness and leaving no sign of its secret open to the eye.

Harry had left Dumbledore's office several hours ago after managing to awaken Ron. Both boys were now sitting in their room quietly, trying to completely absorb the information they had received. Neither of them heard the noise in the common room as the students who had run into the basilisk came crashing in. Neither of them responded to the sound of shouting downstairs either.

"Why wouldn't she tell us something like this?" asked Ron angrily.

"Maybe she thought we'd take it the wrong way?" suggested Harry as he looked up at his friend from where he lay on his bed. Ron was lying on his back on his bed as well. Both of them had their heads hanging over the sides of their beds, facing each other.

"But she said she was our friend!" exclaimed Ron angrily. "And that's a pretty big secret for a "friend" to keep from us! I mean, how do we know she's trustworthy? Maybe she's working with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

Harry shook his head slowly. "No, from what TJ said she is certainly his enemy. He did to her what he did to me. I doubt she would help him."

"Maybe it's all a desperate lie," suggested Ron as he rolled onto his stomach.

"Perhaps," replied Harry, propping himself up. "But I doubt it somehow."

Ron was about to reply when the door to the room burst open. Seamus leaned on the door frame, trying to catch his breath. His eyes were wide and he looked rather afraid.

"Harry, Ron, hurry downstairs, a group of second year students got attacked in the hall by the basilisk," exclaimed Seamus.

Harry and Ron jumped off their beds and ran downstairs into the common room. About six second year students sat around on couches or the floor, panting and crying. McGonagall was hurrying around, trying to comfort them. One boy, however, was on his feet, trying to convince people to come outside with him.

"Come on! We have to help her!" he exclaimed as tried to move back towards the door. Several fourth year students were holding him back as he fought against them.

"Help who!" asked McGonagall hurriedly. The thought of another student out there with that creature set her into action.

"The girl I saw in the hallway. She jumped in front of the basilisk while we were running here! She needs our help!" explained the boy in a rush, renewing his efforts.

"What year would you say she was?" asked Harry curiously. The boy looked up at him owlishly and everyone in the room went silent. The students respected Harry and looked at him as the one who could destroy the basilisk again. Anything that could help him they were willing to give.

The boy was quiet as he thought about this for a moment. "Maybe fifth or sixth? I couldn't see her well, her back was to me. She didn't look like a student though; she was dressed in brown robes and had these belt-like things across her back and around her waist."

"What color was her hair?" asked Ron, understanding where his friend was coming from.

"I don't know," replied the boy. "Black maybe? All I know is that she was standing in front of the basilisk and she shouted something I couldn't understand but when the creature didn't stop she just remained where she was until a brown blur shot out of the hallway and tackled her to the ground of the other hallway. I was at the bend of the hallway by this time and before I could do anything I was grabbed and dragged back into here."

Harry nodded and headed for the door. "Thanks for that information. We'll go check it out."

Ron nodded in agreement and they both headed towards the portrait hole. However, a glow from the back of the portrait stopped them both as symbols began to appear inside the hole which led to the exit followed by another circle within them. The glow was dim but persistent, using symbols that no one recognized to seal the entrance.

"What's going on?" asked Ron nervously as Harry reached out towards the circle. However, a small jolt of electricity when though his body and he jumped away.

"We're trapped," muttered Harry. "That's what's going on."

"Pardon moi mes etudients, mais I have to lock you away. C'est not safe pour tu ta interfere avec le work of le Slythen-Claw's."

Harry spun around, his wand out, only to come face to face with...


	24. Chapter 21

AN: Ok, here's the next chapter. This is a bit of a lulle in the action but I hope it's still good. Give you a hit about what's going to happen. Have fun with it.

Chapter 21

Harry spun away from the portrait hole and found himself and Ron face to face with their new teacher, Azrial. She was standing in the middle of the room, her hair and robes floating around her as if a wind was blowing out from under her feet. Her eyes never left the boys and the tips of her fingers were glowing. The faintest signs of light shot across her layered blue and black robes, causing strange symbols to glow at random.

"What are you doing!" shouted Harry. "Hermione can't get in now!"

"Yes, but you can't leave either," added a new voice from behind Azrial. She turned her head to the side as Zane stepped out from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Which is what we need to keep from happening. You leaving I mean. You see, if you go out there now, you will only be in the way."

Azrial turned her head back to the boys then, her eyes growing vacant with the action. Her lids began to fall shut as her breathing evened out into an almost meditative state. However, her body remained standing and strings of light began to flow across the ground along with flashing symbols. The symbols were foreign to both boys and they moved away from the symbols as they flowed around everyone in the room and up the walls. It was then that Harry and Ron realized that no one had moved since Azrial had appeared. There had been no startled screams at her appearance. In fact it had fallen eerily silent aside from the whispered words which seemed to flow around the room just like the symbols.

Harry spun completely around, confirming his suspicions that everyone was frozen in place. His eyes returned to Azrial and Zane then, his eyes narrowed in anger and suspicion at both teachers.

"What did you do to them!" asked Harry angrily as Ron backed towards Harry more. They were the only moving things and needed to remain close to each other.

Zane chuckled lightly and shrugged. "Nothing permanent. We simply froze them in place. When they wake up it will seem like nothing happened and they won't realize any time passed."

A little bit of relief trickled into Harry when he realized that whatever was going on wouldn't be permanent but he was still angry about being forced to stay there as well as confused by their motive. "Why didn't you just freeze us like everyone else?"

Before Zane could speak up this time, Azrial did. "Lady Harmony forbid us to. She said to stop you from leaving but not to touch you in the process. That is abnormal for her, but we are not going to go against her orders."

Harry hadn't noticed that she had stopped chanting or that the walls were covered in symbols which were glowing softly. Azrial then proceeded to step towards them, careful not to step in her own symbols. Behind her, shadows shot towards the air before growing up to create something akin to a couch. Azrial gently flattened her robes behind her before taking a seat on the semi-transparent piece of furniture and folding her hands in her lap. Zane sat down hesitantly, his body stiff as if he was expecting to fall.

Similar chairs appeared before Harry and Ron, neither of which moved towards the offered seats. A raised eyebrow was the only response from Azrial before she turned her attention to other matters. Her fingers moved lightly though the air for a moment and a flat, floating piece of blackness much like the couch appeared before her at about the height of a desk. She then removed several papers from her pocket and began to examine them.

Silence reigned over everyone for several minutes before Ron spoke up, his voice shaking slightly. "H-how long are we going to be here?"

"Jusqu'a Lady Harmony gives le signal du deblaiement," replied Azrial, not looking up from her work.

"I would suggest you get your homework," commented Zane as he settled back, also pulling several papers from his robes. "It's ok to move around, just don't step on any symbols."

Harry and Ron glanced at each other and nodded, before slowly moving towards the entrance to the stairs and moving up to their rooms. Behind them, they heard whispers and then papers being set aside followed by foot steps. Both turned and found themselves face to face with Zane. He grinned at them before rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Um...Azrial suggested I follow you. She doesn't want you trying any crazy escapes."

Harry and Ron looked at him, then at each other, before moving quietly up the stairs. Zane let out a sigh as he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes in frustration before following. "Please, understand, I'm not here to be the bad guy, I'm just trying to protect Harmony."

Ron's blood seemed to be set aflame at these words, for he turned on Zane. "Protect her? We're her friends! What is there to protect her from? If anything, she's in MORE danger because she's out there by herself!"

Another sigh left Zane's mouth before he raised his eyes to make contact with Ron's. "Listen, she's not out there by herself. She trained with a group of kids when she was younger, all of whom are at this school and all of which are most likely with her. Well, at least one of them is for sure..."

"So then how are you protecting her by having her out there by herself if there is only one other person with her?" asked Harry as he attempted to force the bitterness in his voice back. He had stopped a few steps ahead and was looking down on both Ron and Zane.

Zane leaned on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and his glasses off. "She's safer if you aren't out there because then that's two less people for her to worry about being petrified or kill-"

"Yes, she only has to worry about that happening to her then," muttered Harry in annoyance.

A confused look crossed his face. "You mean she didn't tell you about her eyes?"

This caught Ron and Harry's attention.

"What about her eyes?" asked Harry cautiously as he turned completely on the stairs to face Zane. Zane motioned for both of them to sit down, though he remained standing. Both boys did as they were told, wanting to hear more.

"I'll assume you know her real name and such by now-" started Zane who was cut off by a nod from Harry and Ron. "So that means you know her family line, correct?"

Harry and Ron looked somewhat unsure about this. They knew about her relation to Voldemort but nothing else. Seeing their uncertainty, he decided to just explain.

"Alright," he sighed. "I'll assume she didn't tell you about her relation to Salazar or Rowena and start from there. Harmony is the direct descendent from Samuel Slythen-Claw, the first son of Salazar and Rowena. His bother, Simon, is the second son and the one you would be most familiar with considering he was the one who stared the wizard line that you know. The line that Samuel continued was the sorcerer line which is the one that Harmony is from for the most part. TJ, though her twin, is actually more from the wizard line. He takes after his mother you see, and Harmony takes after her father. However, both children inherited one trait from the sorcerer line that is only found in the Slythen-Claw line: yellow eyes which make them immune to the stare of the Basilisk and the Cockatrice. Believe me, neither of them is in any danger out there."

Harry's jaw had dropped at this explanation, as had Ron's. Neither boy seemed to believe this story at all.

"T-that's impossible," muttered Ron. "She was petrified before! When the first basilisk got free!"

Zane shook his head gently. "No, she wasn't. The basilisk didn't do that, the possessed girl did. The one who was doing Riddle's bidding...Ginger? Gindra?"

"Ginny," growled Ron angrily. "My sister."

Zane shrugged lightly and turned his face towards the ceiling as if he was thinking about something. "Ginny, right, anyway, Riddle used a spell to petrify her because she was getting too close to bringing the basilisk back to her side and to the chamber. She was carrying a mirror on her to communicate to TJ and Viktor. From what I understand, she was in the middle of talking to them about the situation when the spell hit and froze her. The page was in her hand because she intended to destroy it in case someone got smart and thought to look for the book."

Harry and Ron's eyes fell to the stairs beneath them as Zane's returned to their silent forms. Harry spoke up first, muttering slightly as he tried to gather his thoughts around the idea that his best friend had been plotting behind his back, that she was related to Salazar Slytherin, that she was something far different from what he had ever thought she could be.

"So Hermione wasn't trying to send us a message, she was trying to destroy the one thing which could help us," muttered Harry.

"No," corrected Zane. "She was trying to destroy the one thing which could kill Selo."

Ron looked confused, his head rising to look at Zane. "Who in bloody hell is Selo?"

"The first basilisk," replied Zane curtly. "His name was Selo and the basilisk currently running around is Senitra, Selo's mate. From what we can tell, Selo was being controlled by Riddle who had kidnapped Nagini from the chamber when she was still a young hatchling. Now Nicolas is the one missing and Senitra is on the loose, so we're assuming that Riddle is somehow behind this whole thing. How he's doing it is what we don't know."

"Maybe he possessed someone again," suggested Harry.

"What if he possessed Hermione!" exclaimed Ron, the color draining from his face.

"Impossible," replied Zane with a wave of his hand. "Harmony is immune to wizardry due to her sorcery. Things like Imperious wouldn't work on her."

"What about on TJ?" asked Harry.

"No, TJ is...not immune," muttered Zane as his eyes went wide. "That's why their sister's name was erased from his memory, because he wasn't strong enough to avoid probes and he is the only one who can open the chamber...shit!"

Zane spun around and ran down the stairs, hurrying back to where Azrial was sitting on the couch, reading idly.

"Az, we've got a problem."


	25. Chapter 22

AN: Alright, here's the next chapter. I hope this is up to everyone's standards, I don't feel this is the best chapter I've done yet but maybe it won't be too bad either. Anyway, I'm sorry it took so long but my computer broke so I have to borrow my parent's for the time being until I get a computer for college. Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 22

A creak echoed up through the tall hall as the stairs shifted and moved about over head. Silently, Hermione slipped out of the break in the wall which had swung open at her command with Draco following close behind. The tunnel they left behind was pitch black and if it hadn't been for Hermione's knowledge of the tunnel and her abnormally good eyes they would have most likely gotten lost.

Draco allowed his eyes to move around the hall, tracing the stairs as they shifted around and wondering vaguely if they could even make it to the place Hermione wanted to. The stairs could be temperamental and if they didn't want to cooperate it could take hours to get somewhere.

Still, Hermione moved forwards towards the stair case which led down from where they were, which was about half-way up the hall. The stair case wasn't facing the right landing and kept shifting back and forth rather unpredictably. Silently, Draco walked up behind Hermione and leaned on the railing of the landing, watching the stairs shift.

"So, how are we going to get down?" he asked curiously. Somehow, the stairs didn't seem like they would work.

Hermione raised a dark, thin eyebrow at Draco before turning back to the stair case again and laying her hand on the railing. The stairs immediately switched direction and flew back to connect with the landing which Hermione and Draco wanted.

Draco's eyes widened as Hermione leaned on the railing, watching him silently and waiting for a response. Finally, he lifted his eyes from the stairs to Hermione and gave her a weary grin.

"That works."

A slight smile spread over Hermione's lips as she turned and started gracefully down the stairs. "I'm glad it meets with your approval, oh great pure-blood Draco Malfoy."

Chuckling, Draco shook his head and started down after her. "Great pure-blood? I don't think so. I might be a pure-blood, but _you're_ the one controlling the whole castle. You could probably make every door in the castle open at once from what I've seen so far."

A smirk spread over Hermione's lips as she turned on the stairs to look up at Draco with a considering look. "Damn, I've been found out. Now how am I supposed to scare the first years?"

Draco's jaw practically hit the stairs as Hermione spoke, causing Hermione to laugh gently and shake her head. She turned and started back down the stairs, calling to Draco over her shoulder. "I was kidding Draco. I can't make every door in the castle open at once, though I can open any door in the castle I want to."

At Hermione's voice, Draco managed to shake off his shock and kept moving. Her next sentence nearly caused him to fall over, however, and even though he didn't, he did trip rather ungracefully.

"How can you do that?" he asked. "I thought if Dumbledore didn't want someone to be able to get into a room, they couldn't."

Hermione nodded ahead of him as they reached the next landing and she set the next staircase in motion as the one behind them flew off onto its original path.

"You're right, if he doesn't want someone to be able to get into a room, they can't," replied Hermione, "unless they have the over-ride code."

"Over-ride code?" asked Draco with raised eyebrows as he looked at Hermione strangely. "I've never heard about an over-ride code…"

"You wouldn't have," explained Hermione as she started down the next staircase. "The over-ride password is a secret among the Founders and their descendents. No one else knows about it and even if you do have some Founding blood in you, you have to be from a direct line for the secret to reach you."

Hermione stepped onto the next landing and then walked down the last set of stairs, this one being cemented in place, before she reached the first floor with Draco not far behind.

"So, basically the secret was lost among the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff families but kept among the Slytherin and Ravenclaw families because they were joined as one and sorcerer's have a better track record for keeping track of things like this?" asked Draco.

Hermione laughed and nodded as they stepped onto the first floor and turned towards the first floor exit. "Exactly."

Draco smiled as well as Hermione moved to open the door to the hallway. However, before she could, a voice called out to them both. Hermione turned towards the stairs and released the door handle, moving back below the stairs to look up at who was shouting at them. Draco moved to stand next to her as well, searching the staircases to find the source of the disturbance.

Finally, he spotted the person who was calling to them. TJ was heading down the stairwell as quickly as he could, his robes flying about him. His eyes were wide.

"Harmony!" he shouted again at his sister who waved to show that she saw him and would wait so he could catch up.

He jumped down the stairs as quickly as he could, though he lost his footing about halfway down the last staircase and went rolling the rest of the way down. Hermione and Draco both winced as he landed at the bottom of the staircase with a groan, landing, to his luck, on his butt. Even this didn't seem to deter him, however, as he jumped back to his feet with a grimace.

"Harmony, there's been a basilisk spotting in the upstairs hallway!" exclaimed TJ as he grasped his sister's hand. "Hurry! We have to find and follow it!"

Hermione let out an irritated sigh and pushed her wrist from her brother's grasp. "I know TJ. I confronted him earlier."

TJ seemed confused. "And? What happened! You should have been following- wait, did you just say _him_?"

Hermione nodded and turned towards the door to the hall again, pulling it open as she spoke. "Yes, him. That basilisk wasn't Senitra, it was Nicolas."

TJ was shocked for several seconds after hearing his sister's words. His jaw moved up and down in a gapping motion and his eyes were wide and startled. He rather reminded both guards of a fish out of water. Finally, Hermione decided to speak up and bring her brother around to the conscious world.

"You know TJ, your face will stick like that if you aren't careful," commented Hermione as she stepped into the hallway. Draco nodded in agreement and pulled TJ behind him as they left the stair well. The sudden movement brought TJ back around, though all he seemed to be able to do was stare at Hermione.

"So, you're saying that the big basilisk running around is Nicolas?" asked TJ in a shaky voice.

Hermione nodded.

"How?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Are you sure that it was Nicolas?"

A sigh and another nod.

"Will you please us words to respond?"

A defeated sigh escaped Hermione's lips as she turned her head to face her brother. "TJ, this isn't a conversation for us to have in a public hall."

TJ let out a growl, grabbing at Hermione's arm just as she was about to turn the corner.

She halted mid step and turned to face TJ, her eyes cold and her face set in stone. "Yes?"

"Don't just brush me off like this!" exclaimed TJ. "I know I'm not one of your precious guards, but you can't just _ignore_ me like I'm a normal wizard!"

Hermione let out a low growl. "I answered your questions didn't I? TJ, this isn't your fight and I don't want you involved. I don't know what's going on exactly or why this is happening and until I've got answers to my questions I don't want you to get involved in any of this!"

TJ opened his mouth to respond, but another sound over-rode his words in Hermione's ears: a distant rumbling which was steadily drawing closer. To Hermione it echoed around loudly, but to TJ and Draco it was so faint that they couldn't hear it until it until whatever was making the noise was only a few feet away.

Hermione's body went stiff as she pulled out of TJ's grasp and whipped towards the intersection between the hallway they were in and the next one. Quickly, and without a word, Hermione hurried towards the hall just as a massive green form began to zoom across the cross roads connecting the two halls. Hermione slid to a halt on the old stone, TJ and Draco running up behind her but at a slower pace.

All three watched as the massive snake moved past the opening for several seconds before the tip of the tail appeared and then vanished. Hermione, who had fallen on the ground when she had slid to a halt, leapt up and ran to the corner of the cross point, looking down the hall which the basilisk had vanished down.

The snake-like creature could still be seen slithering down the hallway towards the front doors to the school. It moved quickly despite it's size and Hermione found herself slipping out into the hallway at a hurried pace to keep the once-friendly snake in her sight. Draco followed behind Hermione with TJ behind him. None of them said a word, recognizing that words were a risk at the time that they couldn't take.

Up ahead, the basilisk continued onwards until it hit the main hallway. Around the snake, Draco and Hermione could just make out the faintest slivers of moonlight which must have been falling from an open set of doors. Someone had opened the front doors so the creature could escape out of the castle, or at least that was what it seemed like.

Sure enough, the basilisk didn't turn off its straight forward path and moved right out the front doors and across the grounds. Hermione, Draco, and TJ reached the doors just as the snake was beginning to disappear into the Forbidden Forest.

"Stay here," ordered Hermione as she stepped onto the front steps while checking to make sure her sword was in place. "I'm going after Nicolas."

"What?" exclaimed TJ. "You can't go after him alone!"

"TJ's right," agreed Draco as he stepped forwards as well to stand next to Hermione. "I'll come with you. We don't know enough about what's going on yet to start running off on our own."

Hermione shook her head as she began down the steps. "No, it's too dangerous for you to come, Draco. If you fall into the basilisk's line of sight, you're dead and I won't put you in that kind of danger. You don't have a chance out there and neither does TJ. The creatures in the Forbidden Forest don't mind me, but they will mind a couple of wizardry practitioners."

Draco sighed and grasped Hermione's upper arm gently, pulling her back up a few steps and kissing her gently.

"Promise to come back alright?" asked Draco quietly as his eyes met hers.

A soft but sad smile spread over Hermione's face as she shook her head gently. "You know I can't promise what I can't ensure will happen. But I will promise you this: I will try my very hardest to come back alright. Does that work?"

Sighing, Draco nodded slightly before kissing her again just as gently as before. "I will have to do."

With another smile and a nod, Hermione turned back towards the stairs and descended the rest of the way down while Draco moved back to the landing at the top of the stairs. He remained there silently with TJ as they watched Hermione's form move towards the Forbidden Forest until she was nothing more then a faint outline among the trees.

"She'll be alright," TJ assured Draco quietly as he turned to enter the castle again.

At TJ's words, Draco nodded and finally tore his eyes away from the spot where he had last seen Hermione before she vanished among the trees completely. "I hope so TJ, but I have a bad feeling about this."

AN: Yay! Not a cliffie! Amazing! Anyway, I'm going to try to have the next chapter out soon so please be patient!


	26. AN reguarding earlier chapters

AN: I would like to apologize to everyone in advance. I know this is going to be confusing but please bear with me and let me explain. I got a review from someone telling me to change the spelling of a name from earlier in the story which I decided to go back and do. As I was looking for the spelling, however, I discovered one of my chapters was missing. Chapter three, as some of you may have noticed, wasn't present. I found a copy of the chapter and have now posted it.

The reason this chapter was even missing is that this story was originally posted in a different account before I got my own account and switched the story over.

I hope that you will consider going back and reading that chapter. It isn't necessary but it might be a little helpful. Again, my apologizes for this.

Selene Illusinia


	27. Chapter 23

AN: Ok everyone, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 23

Draco walked into the Great Hall with a scowl on his face the next morning, glaring at anyone who dared to speak to him. He hadn't slept well after Hermione had run off the night before, his dreams being punctuated by nightmares. As he passed the Gryffindor table, however, his ears managed to pick up a few strands of the conversation taking place there. What he heard made him freeze on the spot.

"So Hermione just vanished last night?" asked one girl. The girl across the table nodded as she stabbed at a sausage on her plate.

"Yeah, I heard she wasn't seen in the dorms the whole night," confirmed the second girl across the table.

"I heard that she hadn't been seen since dinner," added a third as she sat down besides the second. "Lavender said she wasn't there this morning when she woke up which was at dawn."

To Draco, this was the worst thing he could have heard. He tried to convince himself that everything was fine, that she had probably retreated into another chamber that night to sleep. Behind him, Zane walked into the room calmly, heading towards the teacher's table with Azrial. Both looked very tired. Harry and Ron were trailing behind them, looking equally exhausted. However, all four stopped when they saw Draco standing by the Gryffindor table with a grim look on his face. This really wasn't good.

"Malfoy," growled Harry as he and Ron stopped before the blond-haired boy. "What are you doing here."

Draco gave them a scowl and then turned towards the Slytherin table. However, Zane stopped him, a strange tongue none of the students, aside from Harmony's group of friends and family, had heard before.

The sounds which fell from Zane's mouth were smooth and melodic, a language so soft and sweet it was practically sung. However, to Draco and everyone who cared for Harmony the words were like ice water, sending them all into shock.

"Do you know where Harmony is?" asked Zane in the beautiful language.

Draco felt his blood freeze. She hadn't reported in last night?

"No," replied Draco in the same language, only his was far choppier and lacked a musical quality. "You don't know where she is?"

Zane shook his head, his look growing increasingly nervous. "She was with you last I heard."

"Last time either of us saw her was right before she went into the forest," explained TJ in the same language, though his came out as a hissing sound as opposed to a singing one.

"The forest?" inquired Zane in the singing tones.

"Yes," replied Draco, a hiss leaking into his words on a few of the syllables.

Zane let out a string of harsh curses, though they sounded like rough music more then curses. However, before he could say anything more, screams erupted from the hallway as several students fled into the great hall.

Behind them, a squadron of men dressed in brown robes with belts crossing over their chests and around their waists marched into the room, stopping in the doorway. Several men stepped aside as another man, somewhat older looking but still with a strong appearance marched into the room. Many of the men saluted him by touching their clutched left fists to their right shoulder. Silver symbols were visible on the few pieces of skin which weren't covered by their robes and some of them had symbols on their necks and faces. Their feet were covered in heavy looking boots.

"At ease," commanded the elder man as he entered, the hissing voice sliding from his mouth easily. He then began to speak in English. "Tomas Marvolo Slythin-Claw the second, you are here by ordered to return to the clan's walls effective immediately and placed under lock and key. Please, sir, come with us."

The man motioned to TJ to come with him but TJ did not move. Whispers had started up though the hall when TJ's full name had been spoken. It was true he wasn't actually a Jr. as his nick name would indicate, but he hated the name Thomas and wondered to this day why his mother and father had named him after the man he hated more then anything in the world. Hence why he added the Jr. and proceeded to convince everyone to call him TJ.

"On what charges?" asked TJ as he stood firm where he was, refusing to leave his spot without a good reason.

"TJ, please do as the man says," pleaded another voice from the doorway.

Many of the solders snapped to salute again, only this time touching their flat palms to their foreheads in a normal salute. Many men looked rather nervous as the new one approached. He had black hair on his head and didn't look to be very old. His skin was tanner then the rest of those present and he looked almost like he didn't belong. However, his yellow eyes were identical to Hermione's natural eyes and, as TJ blinked so the normally blue eyes vanished to be replaced by his real eye color, it became apparent that he was also identical to TJ.

"Uncle," muttered TJ as he bowed to the man quickly. "What is going on?"

The man known as Uncle let out a sigh, his hands running over his haggard looking face. His fingers slid up into his long black hair, messing up the short pony-tail at the base of his head. "TJ, you have to leave now. An inquiry is about to start into the Ministry of Magic."

TJ's eyes went wide and Zane, Azrial, Draco, Pansy, Vincent, and Greg visibly stiffened.

"Why?" asked TJ fearfully. An inquiry meant that something bad had happened, such as a kidnapping or a killing.

"Because," Uncle took a deep breath, "someone was seen carrying your sister's body into the Ministry last night. She was, is, dead."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: alright, every chapter after this is going to involve the sorcery clans in a big way. What I want to know is this: to minimize possible confusion, should I post a general over view of the clans and explain about things like language (as you noticed TJ and Zane spoke differently but were using the same language) and military actions (different salutes for different ranks etc.) or should I just try to explain it as I go? Opinions please!


	28. AN Reference Page

AN: Ok, the next chapter is a reference page about the sorcerers. I am only making this for people who want to know more about the sorcerers or who may forget something and want to look it up. I will be explaining what needs to be explained from here on out, but some actions have been listed in this story that were not explained and have significance.

This is just for reference if you want to reference it. I don't really care if you read it or not and you don't have to read it, but you might want to just for some background. It is, again, for reference.

Please bare with me while I get the next chapter out as well.

Selene Illusinia


	29. Reference Guide to Sorcerer Clans

Reference Guide to Sorcerer Actions and Culture

**Clans**

There are five major sorcerer clans and a hand full of minor sorcerer clans in existence. All of them speak sanscar, but with variations based on the clan they are in. The major clans are as follows:

Slythin-Claw

Harper

Demoupe

Nemacry

Shampires

Here is some brief information about the clans.

The Slythin-Claw Clan- formed from a combination of snake charmers and dancers, most members have the ability to speak to snakes. Many have a snake like second form and they often speak with a hissing under-tone similar to that of a snake. Their eyes are normally yellow with slit pupils and some even bare scales on their skin.

The Harper Clan- is siren and harpy decadency. This clan tends to sing out its words and spells, as opposed to the sharp hissing that underlines the tones of the Slythin-Claws. Every sentence is like a song and that can actually be used as a guide for teaching the language to others. They also have a tendency to enjoy sharing knowledge and have close connections to the Arcane Masters in both New Orleans and The Black Forest. Usually their hair will appear somewhat feathery and on occasion some still bear wings.

The Demoupe Clan- comes from a combination of lycanthropes and vampires. Both live within the darkened caverns of the Alps and are rarely seen outside of this home. Small scatterings of this clan are also found in dense forest areas. Usually the only ones to appear outside of the villages are the lycanthropes leading wizards to believe the clan is solely for lycanthropes. This clan speaks in a variety of ways but their voices are usually deep, with a human-like hiss. This is due to their fangs or large teeth, depending on which you are descended from.

The Nemacry Clan- is one of the newer clans, as well as a small one, but is still very strong. Unlike the other clans which hold a mix of people, this clan is composed solely of necro-dragons: a dragon-like people with the ability to raise the dead. Though the race itself is a mix of dragon and necromancer blood, the clan holds no other races in it. The clan can only be found in Norway, located near where their home, the Northern Port, was once found. They are even harder to lay eyes on then the Demoupe clan members, often conversing though letters. No one is really certain what they sound like, though it is speculated that they most likely hiss like the Slythin-Claw clan members do. Some bare scales.

The Shampires Clan- has, like the Nemacry clan, only one kind of people: shape-shifters. Race has no meaning here as most of the races involved were blended together thoroughly years ago and can not be told apart. This clan is very active in inter-clan politics and often moves to try to draw the clans closer together. Friendly and open, this clan tends to trust most people unless they have done something to prove themselves un-trust worthy. Surprisingly, very few incidents have ever arisen between the clan and others who have attempted to deceive them. Most believe that the clan has the unique ability to sense when someone is lying and when someone is telling the truth. This clan has no unique speech patter, but can be identified by their cheery and trusting nature.

**Military**

No clan really has a "military" so to speak, but rather a village guard. Every person in every village knows how to fight with both magic and weapons, but they are only so apt with the first. The Guards of the village hone their skills to the point where they can fight with their eyes closed and still strike at their enemies with pin-point accuracy. Becoming a guard is difficult and the guards have ranks like a militia would.

Different salutes are used in the presence of different military ranks. A fist against the right side of the chest is a salute to anyone who is a Colonel or above. A salute to the left side of the chest is a salute to anyone of the rank Lieutenant or below. A "normal" salute (the side of the hand to the forehead), is reserved for military personal that were at a high rank when they retired. Most of the time, Generals at the only ones saluted as they are the only ones who ever really return to the military when any sort of crisis occurs.

The robes worn by the Guard consists of a simple robe of a solid color with a hem running around it of a different color. The necks are high and button at the top to help hold them on. Clasps hold the robes shut along with a combination of belts. Color and the number of belts vary with rank. Here is a guide to the colors and belts in association to rank:

Soldier: 1 belt, Tan

Captain : 2 belts, Tan

Sergeant: 3 belts, Tan

Major : 1 belt, Red

Lieutenant : 2 belts, Red

Lieutenant Colonel: 3 belts, Red

Colonel : 3 belts, Green

General : 3 belts, Dark Green/black

Belt positions:

1 belt: crossed at waist

2 belts: crossed at waist and from right shoulder to left corner of the waist

3 belts: two crossed over chest and one around waist


	30. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The room was filled with silence for a moment before everyone began to talk at once. Students and teachers whispered their rumors about the events of the previous night. Some cried Voldemort, some said it was a sorcerer trick, and a few even said the Ministry had most likely brought this down upon them. Draco heard none of it.

His mind seemed to have stopped working when the words left the Uncles' mouth and one word kept repeating over and over in his mind. _Dead. _

Harmony was dead.

Beside Draco, TJ was having an equally hard time processing the words. To TJ, it was like a blow to the stomach. His only living relative that he trusted was dead. And now, he was alone.

Slowly, TJ began to turn green and looked as if he would be sick. The very thought was beyond him and he no way of over-coming the blow. Slowly, TJ felt a soft hand slide under his arms and around his shoulders, supporting him. He glanced to his side to find one of his friends from Slytherin beside him, supporting him. She was a little girl with black hair, pale skin, clear vampire blood, and a very big heart.

"Maria," he muttered as she lowered him onto a bench at the end of the closest table, which just so happened to be Gryffindor. "Thank you."

Maria just smiled softly at him and sat down beside him, her arm not moving from its spot as she comforted him. Maria, Draco casually remembered at his brain began to fire up, had lost her whole family recently. He's heard about it at the beginning of the year.

While Maria comforted TJ, Draco turned his attention back to the Uncle. As his mind became more active, he began to remember just how tough Harmony was and the realization that she most likely wasn't dead dawned on him. This propelled him forward so he was standing before her uncle, saluting as the other men had done.

"General Slythenclaw," spoke up Draco, causing the other man to turn towards him. "I would like to request to join the inquiry."

Everyone who had been speaking fell silent, most looking at Draco with mixed expressions of shock and rage. Most of the Slytherins shot Draco shocked looks or murderous glares while the rest of the hall looked at him in paralyzed silence. He felt the eyes of everyone around him trained on his form but gave to indication that he knew this.

Hermione and TJ's uncle, now identified as General Slythenclaw, seemed to look Draco up at down casually before speaking up. His voice was calm and neutral as he spoke. "Why would you want to do something like that young one?"

Draco gulped slightly as he responded. "Sir, Harmony is my friend, one of my closest friends. If she is in danger, if there is a chance she is still alive, I want to help find her. I want to help keep her safe."

The room collectively held their breath in anticipation of the General's answer. He stood there, seeming to consider it, though most were pretty certain that he would say no. After all, why would a sorcerer allow a little wizard like Draco join him? However, the Generals next words shocked everyone, including Draco.

"You do realize that this could lead to a war and if you join us you will be aligned against your own kind, correct?" asked the General. Draco gulped slightly and nodded. "Very well, welcome aboard."

Draco visibly relaxed, something of a small smile spreading over his face while many of the teachers and students began to talk rapidly. Some were outraged at Draco's decision while others were shocked at the decision of the General. Some were even saying his decision was wrong!

As these words were flying around, Pansy, Vincent, and Greg moved closer to Draco to talk to him. Their expressions were neutral, unreadable. The four spoke quietly for several minutes. Then, suddenly, Greg's face twisted into a look of anger and Vince shoved Draco slightly.

"So this is where your allegiance really lies is it!" screeched Pansy.

Draco stumbled but easily righted himself. "I've made my decision and you can't chance my mind."

Vincent's eyes narrowed as he grabbed Draco by his robe front. "We'll see about that."

With those words, he dragged Draco from the room. Several of the soldiers began to move to help Draco, but the General forced them to hang back. "This is Draco's fight, let them be."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the hallway, when they were out of sight and safely tucked into an area where they could speak, Vincent released Draco's robes and Pansy hurriedly checked him for injuries.

"Are you alright Draco?" asked Pansy worriedly.

"I didn't hurt you when I shoved you right?" inquired Vincent.

"I'm fine, really," insisted Draco. "Now listen, I need you three to retrieve Melody from her hiding place."

"Melody?" asked Pansy uncertainly.

Draco nodded. "Melody is Harmony's youngest sister and the one who will control the Slythenclaw clan when she comes of age. She's twelve now. But she needs to be brought down. Harmony told me that if anything ever happened to her I was to go retrieve Melody and keep her safe. I need to look for Harmony though, so you three need to retrieve Melody for me."

"But where is she?" asked Greg. "Do you even know?"

Again, Draco nodded. "Sort of; she told me a rhyme which is a clue as to where Melody is."

"A rhyme is only a clue though," pointed out Vincent. "Have you managed to decipher it?"

Draco nodded. "I can't tell you the place as the walls have ears, but I can tell you the rhyme and you should know where to go."

The three nodded as they leaned closer to Draco to hear the rhyme.

"Go to the place which marks the founding of my race. Find the place where the Dark Maiden stands guard. There she will sit, silent and still, within the protective walls of my kind's world," recited Draco. A look of understanding crossed Pansy's face while Vincent and Greg looked slightly confused.

"Got it," said Pansy. "We'll go get her immediately."

"And I'll go get Harmony back," agreed Draco.

"Alright, shale we do this American style?" asked Vincent, holding out his hand between the four of them. Greg grinned and lay his hand on top of his brothers. Pansy giggled and set hers on top of Greg's. Draco just grinned and placed his over Pansy's. "Ready? Break!"

The four of them threw their arms into the air and then hurried their separate ways. Pansy, Greg, and Vincent headed back down to the dungeons while Draco went back into the room where the general and his men were gathered, preparing to move out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within an hour, Draco had gathered the few things he needed and was heading out with the other Sorcerer soldiers towards the Ministry of Magic. Outside the castle, a herd of Nightmares were moving about slowly, grazing lightly on the present grass. Each soldier took a Nightmare while Draco mounted his broom. He was cloaked in brown robes over his school uniform. The general plan was for him to enter the Ministry behind the sorcerers and, in the event they were barred from investigating, Draco was to slip in and see what he could find. Their best bet was the lower floors of the Ministry where the storage areas were. If anyone was hidden anywhere, it would be down there.

As the soldiers rose into the air on their horses, Draco slowly followed, hanging behind slightly. He could feel a nervous ball forming in his stomach but tried his best to ignore it. There was no way he would back down, not with Harmony's life on the line. But he couldn't help but wonder who was behind everything and what kind of trouble he would discover at the Ministry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Draco was heading out with the sorcerers, Pansy, Greg, and Vincent were also on their way to their destination. Each had taken their brooms and returned to their original forms. All three were cloaked in white robes to blend with the clouds and make their travels even less obvious. Once the three were in the air, Greg, who was riding with Pansy in front of him, decided to get a location.

"So where are we heading?" he asked her as quietly as he could. They weren't moving very fast yet, so the wind wasn't loud enough to make it impossible for Pansy to hear him.

"To the Alps," replied Pansy.

"The Alps?" asked Greg as Vincent pulled up besides them.

"Why the Alps Pan?" asked Vincent curiously.

"Because, that's where we'll find Melody," she replied firmly, her head turning to look back at the school where a pack of nightmares and a single boy on a broom could be seen rising behind them.

_'Good luck Draco,'_ thought Pansy as Greg and Vince began to push their brooms forwards quickly, heading towards the place where Melody was hidden.


	31. Chapter 25

Alright, yes, I know it's been, what, 2 years since my last update? And I apologize for that. College is a lot more time consuming than high school and switching my major was not exactly easy either given I had to decide what to switch to etc. Anyway, I am going to keep moving with this story but the updates may be spastic. My school is on quarters which means we have 10 weeks to cover what everyone else does in 18. Yeah, fast schedule. Anyway, enough of my excuses, on with the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 25

The sorcerers soared though the air with a grace and speed Draco had never seen in even the best broom rider. The riders never spoke a command, yet the nightmares seemed to know when to turn, rise, and drop. It was as if they were one being, moving together. Beside Draco, one of the riders suddenly appeared and spoke, startling Draco from his thoughts.

"You used to ride with Harmony, right?" asked the man from besides Draco.

Draco nearly fell off his broom as he turned sharply to look at the man. Besides him, General Slythenclaw smirked slightly at the sudden jolt the boy had made. He slowly shook his head and slowed his horse to match Draco's pace without ever saying a word. "Didn't you ever ride a nightmare with Harmony?"

Draco shook his head once sharply and then nodded. The General raised his eyebrow questionably. "Well, is it yes or no?"

"Yes," replied Draco. "I did, but only with her beside me. The horse always used to move under her command without her giving a command. It was amazing."

"Sorcerer's and nightmares have a natural understanding," confessed General Slythenclaw as he reached out to pet his steed. "They understand what we want them to do through subtle muscle movements we perform without even thinking. They can sense when we want to go another direction or when we want down. The nightmares are amazing creatures, and have worked with us since the beginning of our clans." The General then smiled at Draco. "Like how wizards have their brooms."

"Why don't you ride brooms?" asked Draco curiously. He had never really understood why people as powerful as Harmony and her family couldn't enchant a broom to fly.

The General sighed and shook his head. "Technically, Draco, sorcerers have the capacity to do whatever they want with their magic. The thing is, unlike wizards who don't have kickback from their magic, we do. Our magic goes beyond what wizards can usually understand which is why the source of our power can never be found or destroyed.

"All magic casters refined their magic from the same, raw point, but while wizards went off and developed wands to amplify their magic, sorcerer's worked hard to refine our already powerful natural magic. With that refinement came the power to use our magic without the need for staffs or wands, but at the same time created a backlash which causes us physical harm. It also forces us to be much more cautious with our magic and more aware of the effects our magic has on our environment."

Draco nodded slowly. Things were falling into place now, not just in the sense of what sorcerers could and couldn't do but also in regards to why they were so unwilling to use their magic. Even their need to train with alternate weapons was becoming apparent. If magic was not always a viable weapon, the only thing that could be done was to anticipate that and learn to use other weapons as well. Plus, it explained why wizards seemed to never be able to harm a sorcerer while a sorcerer could nearly destroy a wizard with one hit.

"I'll take it Harmony never told you any of this," commented General Slythenclaw with a bit of a sigh. "Honestly I'm a little surprised by that. I would have thought she would be more than willing to explain our history to you."

Draco jumped a little and shook his head frantically back and forth. "No sir! It's nothing like that! I never asked." A sigh passed his lips as he looked back towards the rest of the fleet of guards. "I've always been a little afraid of flying on a Nightmare. Their manes look so hot and dangerous and their teeth are so sharp…they're very intimidating. I only rode with Harmony. I was too afraid to ride one by myself."

General Slythenclaw smiled faintly. "That's understandable. Nightmares seem like they might take a chunk out of your skin when you first see one. Even act like it if they think they can push you around. The key is to make them know you don't fear them but you do respect them unless they show you disrespect."

"How do you do that with a horse?" asked Draco in confusion. He was always under the impression the animals couldn't understand a word people said and thus couldn't understand the concept of respect.

The General smiled and gently stroked his mares fiery mane, an action which caused Draco to instinctually wince. "It's all about eye contact. Look in their eyes and they'll understand what you are trying to say." A sad smile crossed the elder mans face suddenly. "Harmony knew how to do that well. I never understand where she learned such a trick. She was never taught as far as I know and yet she understood how to tame a wild or calm a wild beast instinctually."

Draco was quiet for a long moment before he spoke again, measuring his words carefully. "General Slythenclaw, do you think Harmony is really dead?"

General's smile fell but his response was lost on the winds as the nightmare began to descend. His response was lost before it had even begun. They had arrived at the Ministry of Magic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nightmares landed gracefully onto the grass, not a single tuft flying free of the ground as the dark horses hooves lightly touched the ground. Sorcerer guards and soldiers were already dismounting from their rides as Draco swooped down to land on the grass outside a second entrance into the Ministry of Magic, this one built for guests of a foreign nature and their convoys. As the soldiers checked that their weapons were hidden, the General approached Draco from several feet away where his nightmare had set down.

"Draco," spoke up the General to alert the boy of his presence. Draco's back had been to the General. "I've spoken with my lieutenants and we have come up with a general plan. We want you to go in behind the group and follow from a distance. We're planning on resistance of every kind from the Ministry and the spies I have planted inside tell me that the whole place is in an uproar because of our appearance. Don't bother to wear those sorcerer robes inside. Change into your wizard robes now to save us the trouble and you the chance of getting caught. Your decision to join the inquiry may have already reached the Ministry officials so my insiders have agreed to give you as much help as they can to get you inside. They can't risk their positions though Draco, so they can only help you so far. You'll have to do the rest."

Draco nodded at the general and indicated the bag he had brought with his wizards robes inside. "I have a solution to that already. A trick I picked up from a boy at school."

The older sorcerer raised a curious eyebrow but said nothing and nodded for Draco to continue with his plan. Whatever it was, the General was better off not knowing for Draco's safety, and he knew it. Wizards were annoyingly tricky and, while a lot of the tricks that wizards might though about wouldn't work on a sorcerer, some of the more annoying potions such as truth serums were not stopped by the sorcerer's magic. And who knew what the Ministry would through at the invading group.

Turning away, the General and his men waited patiently for Draco to switch his robes before they began the march towards the entrance. Just before entering the building, however, the General turned around curiously to see where Draco was only to find he couldn't see the young man anywhere for a moment. Until the boys floating face appeared, edged by a glittery silver fabric.

A smirk slid across General Amon Slythenclaws face as he shook his head at the forethought that boy had before he turned and entered into the massive hall, lined by fireplaces, which was the forayer for the Ministry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Most of the diplomats who entered into the Ministry's halls were older men, well past their military years and entering into the older years. But sorcerers were not most people. Rather, that was what every witch and wizard standing in the hall was thinking when a man who didn't look like he was out of his mid-twenties came marching into the forayer with a small army of men behind him dressed in the black and green robes of the Slythen-Claw clan of the north-eastern lands of Britain.

The man who led them looked maybe twenty-five with black hair that was braided down his back and tanned skin that was slowly fading to a pale color, most likely due to the season. However, the army of men and the young appearance of their leader was not what disturbed people the most. That would have been his bright yellow eyes, hard a steel, as they scanned across the room. No facial expression adorned his features, giving him an even more dangerous appearance, something he needed more than anything at the moment.

As much as General Amon trusted Draco to find his niece, he was not about to leave it completely to the boy if he could avoid it and the more intimidating he and his men looked, the more likely the administrators were going to be to back down. At least, that's what he hoped. In truth, he had only dealt with wizards being incarcerated into Azkaban and had never had much to do with the politicians working in the ministry, so he could only hope similar tactics would work in the Ministry as worked on Azkaban.

Out of the corner of his eye, Amon noticed Draco skirting along the edges of the crowd beneath his invisibility cloak.

Though no sorcerer would ever dare tell a wizard this, Invisibility Cloaks didn't work against them usually. Of course, in situations such as the one outside where Draco had put on the invisibility cloak and Amon hadn't been looking for magic or energy signatures because he hadn't thought it necessary, than an invisibility cloak could work. But otherwise, the sorcerer's eyes simply adjusted to focus on the magical energy being given off by the cloak, faint though it was, and could track one easily.

Amon's thoughts were drawn back to the present quickly, however, as a small task force from the Ministry's own army approached and began to speak with Amon. He didn't even need to hear the man speak, Amon could already tell, based on the guard's stance, they were not going to get through in enough time to save Harmony. If she was still alive.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so I have one question that I request people answer: Do you want to hear about Pansy, Crab, and Goyle's trip as well or should I just pick up with them when they reach the place where Melody is being hidden? I don't have anything planned for that, but I can maybe do something short about where they're going at least or how they know where they're going etc. That would be more background about sorcerers so I don't know if you guys want to hear about that or not. Give me an opinion please or else the next chapter will simply be Draco's search of the Ministry.


	32. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

AN: Yes, it's been forever, if anyone is even still reading I will be extremely surprised. This has been sitting on my computer for about a year now without an ending to the chapter, an ending I just got around to finishing. I may begin to post again or I may again become swamped with class work and be unable to. Hopefully the latter will not be the case. Anyway, please enjoy and I appologize for the length. It isn't as long as I intended.

Serpentine

Chapter 26

Draco slid behind the gathering group of spectators as the sorcerer guard entered into the mass entry hall, making sure his cloak remained in place. Mentally, he had to give props to Potter for the idea. If it hadn't been for a few of the brief stories Harmony had told him earlier, he might not have thought to bring the piece of enchanted fabric with him to sneak into the Ministry. Now, the only question was, how would he move around? Wizards manned the elevators and few people went down into the lower storage areas of the Ministry. It wasn't like he could just ask the operator to take him down to the lower floors either. A disembodied voice was likely to cause a stir as it was, and a small army of sorcerers in the lobby was only going to increase any problems he came across. Fortunately, he wouldn't have to come up with an answer on his own.

From across the room, a loud voice suddenly spoke out in the hissing version of the sorcerer's language, senscar, which Draco was so used to hearing. "Alright men, fall back and wait outside, I'll speak to the Minister on my own. Our _dog_ is hiding in the shadows, ready for a search. Help him get where he needs to go. Look for his _tail_."

A smile covered Draco's lips as he tried not to laugh at the confused looks on a few of the wizards faces. He was guessing these were people who could 'speak Senscar', or at least thought they could. At best, he guessed they could probably get out a botched version of a sentence or two, but wouldn't be able to understand a fluent speaker of the language; especially one from the Slythen-Claw clan.

Members of the Slythen-Claw clan spoke in a manner and dialect of the language that made some of the other clans lift an eyebrow in confusion. If fluent speakers who grew up around the language had a hard time understanding them, he could just imagine what non-native speakers must feel.

Personally, he didn't have so many problems but he had started to speak Senscar young and, though occasionally a word would escape him, generally the native speakers tried their best to keep the hiss out of their voice when he was around. Except for at the moment, though several of the words had been spoken clearly enough that he could put the sentences together and get the gist what was being said.

As the sorcerers began to march back outside, their cloaks and robes billowing about, the lithe form of a woman began to approach him from seemingly nowhere. She was perhaps twenty with black hair the color of a jackal's fur and skin that reflected a past life in the desert. Her movement wasn't so abnormal and even the objects which she carried (three strangely colored orbs), hadn't been what caught Draco's eye. No, the way she carried herself, as if she were taking a peaceful stroll though a garden instead of a potential war zone, and her lack of interest in the sorcerer standing in the middle of the room was what caused Draco to shift his attention to her.

Of course, the fact that she wasn't a wizard hit him before her magic had even brushed his skin; wizards didn't have her eyes. Though angled and sharp at the edges, (two aspects that, well not common in wizards, were not unheard of either) they were nearly colorless, as if someone had placed a frosted lens over an ice orb. Beneath the distorted coloring, however, the tiniest bit of red coloring could just be seen, as if it were a reflection seen through water. No, her eyes were definitely not wizard; pure non-humans were not allowed or not capable (Draco wasn't sure which) of practicing wizardry.

Half-vampires could practice wizardry, there were a few in Slytherin for some reason that no one really understood though the fact they were from pureblood families that had a turned descendent along the line might have had something to do with that, along with lycanthropes, who were human to begin with before the lycanthrope "disease" (for lack of better explanative word) had taken control of their system, but no other non-human races could practice it. Full vampires were included in this number and this woman was definitely a full vampire if Draco had ever met one. Even half-vampires didn't have eyes like that. Red suited her.

Her seamless movement through the crowd with the fluid grace of one who had lived for centuries went unnoticed by the wizards around her, all eyes focused on the sorcerer in the middle of the room. The movement matched what he'd seen of members from the Demoupe sorcerer clan, though it might have been a vampire thing too. The one clan gathering he'd gone to had provided his only exposure to vampires.

She slowed a little as she walked by him, though not enough to be suspicious. Her voice was soft, just barely above a whisper, but firm in nature. Commanding. "Follow me."

Nothing else was said as she continued to move around the crowd, avoiding the larger gatherings to give him some space to move in without being accidentally noticed. Draco silently followed, not wanting to loose his apparent contact. He had a number of questions for her, if he got the chance to ask them anyway

The woman continued through the crowd silently, slowing down when Draco fell behind and avoiding groups of people that he couldn't get to. She even stopped once or twice when he lost sight of her. And she never once turned around or looked at him.

'_I wonder how many times she's secretly escorted someone though the halls of the Ministry,'_ thought Draco idly as he managed to finally move around a group of gossiping Wizards who were making rapid hand movements and talking very quickly. They had been blocking his way for about five minutes and he had been worried he'd lost the woman only to find her standing in the hallway silently, her back still to him. It wasn't until he was around the group that she began moving again, and she never checked to make sure he was actually there. _'She's certainly good at it.'_

Finally, the woman stopped before the magical elevators and pressed the button to call the device. Draco hurriedly caught up and took his place beside her. When he was next to her again, she shifted one of the colored orbs into her right hand, holding it lower than her left and blocking the view of the orb from the rest of the room with her body. Her whispered voice followed the action. "Take it."

Without question, Draco quickly snatched took the orb from her hand and pulled it under the invisibility cloak with him. A voice slowly slid through his head, speaking in a more normal level voice, though a faint accent that sounded rather ancient was attached to the words.

"_Where do you need to go?"_ The voice in Draco's head matched the woman's beside him. Her reason for carrying the orbs was becoming slowly clearer.

"_These orbs let you wordlessly communicate with other people?"_ He was sure his voice carried surprise, but he was too curious to keep his mental voice flat. That and he had very little experience with telepathic communication.

Beside him, the woman shifted her eyes to something reflected in the elevator before her that had caught her eye. She continued to focus on that spot as she responded to Draco's inquiry. _"These orbs are ancient artifacts from my homeland which were used thousands of years ago to allow temples across the sands to communicate. The elevator will be here soon. Where do you need to go?"_

Draco considered the question for a moment before he thought back a response. _"The lowest levels. There should be stairs down there for me to use."_

The woman gave the faintest nod that almost could have been a natural muscle twitch, though her eyes remained focused on the reflection she had found so interesting earlier. _"These orbs have no range limit that I know of. You can call me to your aid at any time. I will be attempting to remain near by."_

Draco smiled slightly and nodded, though he wasn't sure if she could see the motion or not. Sorcerers didn't seem easily fooled by illusions and he could even recall Harmony saying something once about illusions not working against sorcerers. To be sure though, he mentally responded. _"Thank you, I understand."_

The faintest of smiles crossed the womans lips, though her eyes never moved from the spot on the elevator. Whatever she saw must have amused her. At least that was what he assumed until he looked at the spot where she was staring and realized it was where his reflection would be if he were not currently cloaked. She could see him, without a doubt. Frowning, he started to formulate a question when a voice behind them caused his mind to go blank and his whole body to stiffen.

"Naferu, how nice to see you again," drawled out the familiar voice of Lucious Malfoy as he stepped up behind the two and right next to where Draco was standing.


	33. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Draco felt his whole body freeze as his father's voice went though him like a knife. Mentally,, he heard someone shout 'MOVE' and managed to heed the command just as his father stepped into the space he had been occupying. However, he found himself to not be completely in the clear as he felt a good amount of pressure on the edge of his invisibility cloak. Turning to look back, he caught sight of a piece of his cloak caught under his father's cane.

Mentally cursing, Draco began to frantically look around for a means of getting free when Neferu suddenly spoke up. "Is that a new cane Lucius?"

Raising an eyebrow, Lucius nodded his head. "Yes, I received a new sword over this past holiday." Picking up the cane, Lucius with-drew the saber from its sheath and simultaneously released Draco from his imprisonment.

Moving around, Draco managed to place Neferu between him and his father just as the elevator arrived. Carefully, he dodged inside in front of Neferu and his father before the doors were fully open and slid into the front corner opposite the operator. Outside, he heard his father mutter "After you" before Neferu stepped into the elevator, taking up the corner next to Draco's in the back. Lucius followed, stepping into the middle of the elevator.

"What floor do you require Master and Mistress?" asked the house elf who awas currently operating the elevator controls.

"I need subfloor 11," replied Luicus calmly.

'_We need the first storage floor,'_whispered Draco mentally.

"Subfloor 5 please," responded Neferu with a nod at the house elf.

The house elf nodded at them both eagerly before he adjusted the elevator control lever and the elevator began to descend in silence. However, the silence did not last long.

"So my dear," spoke up Lucius a moment latter, "what brings you to the storage level?"

Neferu calmly pulled a scroll from her robes and handed it to Lucius as she spoke. "I have orders to locate a magical artifact for study."

Lucius glanced over the scroll and handed it back to Neferu calmly, only the vaguest look of interest on his face. "Such an old object, what the interest?"

"Its creator," replied Neferu. "There is a theory he may not have actually made it himself but stolen the objects design from its true creator."

"Interesting," replied Lucius mildly. "I hope you come to a conclusion on that soon."

Neferu nodded cal mly as the elevator doors started to open onto the 5th subfloor where the storage levels began. Draco bolted out between the doors before they were fully open, relieved to be free of the confining space and the close proximity to his father. Neferu followed calmly one the doors were completely open. However, before she could completely clear the elevator, Lucius grabbed her upper arm carefully.

"Don't get into any trouble Neferu," he advised with a hint of a warning tone.

"I would never dream of it, Lucius," replied Neferu as she slid easily out of his grip and started down the hall without looking back.

Draco stood where he was, waiting for Neferu and trying not to shiver as Lucius' eyes seemed to focus on him and remained focused on him until the elevator doors slid shut with a metallic creek.


	34. Chapter 28

Yes, I know its been forever, I'm sorry about that. I've been preoccupied with attempting to finish my undergraduate degree and two different projects outside of school that I have going. I'll try to update more frequently now that I remember where I was going with this story. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 28**

Even with the doors closed, Draco could still feel his fathers eyes. That was until Neferu lay her hand on his shoulder and brought him out of his trance. An action which caused him to jump because she shouldn't have been able to see him at all.

'Well that answers my question about if she can see me or not,' thought Draco shakily as Neferu let out a light laugh, which sounded rather sweet in a dark way.

"You seem surprised young one," commented Neferu mildly as she reached up and pulled a pendent from around her neck. A large red stone was enlayed in the center of the silver pendent. The different phases of the moon were cut into the disk around the red stone with a full moon placed at the top of the disk. He knew the pendent: it was the clan pendent worn by members of the Demoupe clan. So she was a sorceress, like Draco had suspected.

"I am," replied Draco mildly, his eyes remaining on the pendent a moment longer before looking up to meet her smirking face. "You shouldn't have been able to see me though my invisibility cloak."

Neferu shrugged. "The cloak is a simple physical illusion which works well enough against those with normal vision restrictions but no so well against those of us who haunt the darkness."

Draco nodded slowly and began to look around. They were at a three way split in the hallway, with each tunnel leading to a different vault area. The level was deserted he would guess, the area being for storage of artifacts no longer used in any sort of research. Draco wondered briefly what exactly was hidden away in those corridors before deciding just as quickly that he didn't want to know. Some mysteries were best left unanswered. As he stood there trying in vain to determine which direction was best to begin with, a scroll appeared in front of his face.

"This might help," commented Neferu mildly, waving the scroll in front of him.

Blinking, he took and unrolled the scroll, finding a map of the Ministry before him. The level in the corner indicated in was the map of the floor they were currently on. Staring at the page, he counted about thirty rooms, and Harmony could be hidden in any of them.

"Ugh," muttered Draco. "She could be anywhere in here..."

"Why not sense her out?" suggested Neferu calmly as she began to walk down the hall.

Draco sighed in annoyance. "Because I can't. Humans don't have that power."

A snort came from Neferu's direction. "I know thats a lie. I've met many humans who could follow the motions of others and locate others in a group or area."

"Fine," growled Draco. "Then I can't do that."

Neferu stopped for a moment down the hall from Draco, her face a portrait of consideration before she spun on her toes and moved back to Draco. "Picture Harmony in your mind."

Draco raised an eyebrow but didn't argue as he closed his eyes and began to pull images of Harmony from his mind. Images of her relaxing when they were kids, joking around and playing together.

"Make sure the images are recent," added Neferu.

"I just recently saw her again for the first time in years," muttered Draco. But he did as he was told none the less, curious to see what Neferu would do. He pulled up the image of when he saw her again, standing before the mantle and looking like the angle she always did. He pulled up the image of her as she lay in his arms after he tackled her out of the way of the basilisk. Lastly he recalled the image of her as she said good bye to him before retreating into the woods after the basilisk which had nearly run her down.

Faintly, he recognized the feel of a hand pressed against his cheek, but the touch was so light he was almost certain he imagined it. A moment later, he heard footsteps in the hall and quickly broke from his memory, pulling his invisibility cloak over his head just as a wizard turned into the hall, heading to the elevators. He walked by Draco, moving within inches of his body. Draco held his breath as the man passed but the wizard did not even glance up as he moved by, stopping only when he reached the elevators.

The feel of a hand on his arm drew Draco's attention, but he could not see anyone beside him. Yet the hand remained on his arm and began to pull him down the hallway. Finding no other option than to follow, Draco began to hurry after the invisible force which was drawing him away. As they turned into the right hallway he watched as the invisible forced melted into view. Neferu continued pulling him down the hallway, only pausing to close her eyes for a moment at a fork in the halls before she pulled him around another corner. She finally stopped before a door, dropping Draco's arm as she reached out to touch the door.

"I believe that Harmony is in here," she reported firmly as she removed her hand from the door and moved to turn the handle. The door swung open easily and Draco hurried inside, dropping his invisibility cloak as soon as he realized the room was empty of anything except some abandoned cases that looked like they once held objects for display and some randomly assorted pieces of furniture. He wasn't certain he wanted to know why there was a sink on a bookshelf or why said sink had what resembled a cane sticking out of the hole in the bottom of the sink. Everything including the kitchen sink I suppose.... he thought mildly in reference to the storage practices of the Ministry.

Shaking his head to draw his attention back to the task at hand, he began to move around the room, pulling sheets off of furniture pieces and cases, growing more and more frustrated when nothing revealed any sign that anyone had been in the room in a very long time. Pulling off the last sheet and again being met with nothing, Draco rounded angrily on Neferu who looked as puzzled as he was frustrated.

"I thought you said she was in here," he snapped, drawing Neferu's eyes to him.

She shook her head in confusion. "As she should have been. I can feel her presence here, if your memories of her are accurate."

Draco gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"I used your memory of Harmony to learn what she felt like to be around and seek her out using that information," explained Neferu with a sigh. "She should be in here."

Draco looked around again, hoping some sign of his friend might be visible. A glint from the far corner beside the bookshelf caught his eye. Moving to the corner in question, he silently picked up the glittering object that had caught his eye. Light bounced off of the green stone set in its silver backing, designed to resemble a snake, with a raven attaching the pendent to its black leather cord. Tears welled in Draco's eyes as he recognized the pendent he knew so well. The one that Harmony never took off.


	35. Chapter 29

Alright, here is chapter 29. Hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 29

Silence reigned for several minutes as Neferu watched Draco just stare at the object in his hands. Though she was unsure what he had found, his posture and sudden change in energy suggested that it wasn't a good thing. After a few moments however, she found herself twitching with an emotion she had not felt in over a millennium: impatience. Finally deciding that enough time had past, she chose to speak up and ask the question she was anxious to ask. "What have you found?"

Seeming to remember that another person was in the room, Draco turned himself to face the noise and gripped the object he had found tighter. "Harmony's necklace. I've never seen her take it off once in my life." His voice came out quiet and choked.

_Clearly he believes her dead_, thought Neferu as she stepped forward and focused on the object found. Even with the pendent clutched in Draco's hand she could feel energy she now recognized as Harmony's rolling off the piece of jewelery. However.....

"That was not what I was detecting," spoke up Neferu suddenly and somewhat curtly. "The signature is not strong enough. She must be somewhere else in this room."

Her words brought Draco back to the task at hand and he slid the pendent into his pocket for safe keeping. It seemed only proper to return the pendent to her body, if they ever found it. With a sigh, he pulled back out the map of the floor they were on and unrolled it on a table near the bookshelf for examination. The shear number of rooms that they had to search still was nearly over-powering but he figured the room they were in would make for a good point zero and went about locating the room. However, something on the map caught his eye and he found his attention drawn to the image of the room they were currently in and the four walls that surrounded them. Three of the walls were the normal thickness portrayed in the other rooms but one of them was thicker, not by much but was still thicker. The same wall which the bookcase where the pendent had been found was located.

"Neferu," called Draco from his spot over the table.

The Egyptian woman raised an eyebrow but came over to the table, looking over Draco's shoulder. "Yes?"

"Do you know why this wall would be thicker than the others?" asked Draco, pointing to the wall that appeared thicker on the paper than the other walls in the floor.

Neferu's eyebrows furrowed slightly, causing her tanned skin to crinkle a little in the process. "There may be a vent shaft there, but it would normally be displayed as such. Too small for a chimney...I do not know." Her voice held a bit of disdain mixed in with annoyance at the realization that she could not explain why the wall was thicker there. "I could also be a map error, but I don't remember the wall being that thick when I enchanted this map."

Draco quirked an eyebrow at her. "Its enchanted?"

Neferu nodded. "Yes, the map is designed with a webbing spell mixed with an information gathering spell. It gathers information about areas based on factors that I tell it to use in the spell. So walls and solid areas within a certain thickness will be detected but not others. Anything smaller than an average masonry stone does not get picked up."

"Meaning this wall," Draco pointed to the one where the pendent had been found, "is hollow?"

Neferu looked at the map and noted the way that there was a clear empty space between the wall they were looking at and the hallway wall. "Yes, though as I said that space was not there when I enchanted the map before."

Draco felt a smirk slipping onto his face. "Well then, lets find out what that wall is hiding."

Without another word, Draco walked up to the wall in question and pulled a small pouch from his pocket, dipping his fingers inside an rubbing some dust along the mortar in the wall until the rough shape of a door was apparent. Then, without missing a beat, he tapped his wand against the isolated section of wall and muttered "Mortus Disengagus."

Before Draco, the mortar in the wall just seemed to evaporate, though the spell did not pass the dust line that Draco had drawn on the wall. The sound of stones clattering as they fell to the ground echoed in the room, throwing up dust in every direction. Neferu covered her mouth to keep herself from choking on the airborne particles as Draco charged into the area, which was in retrospect not a brilliant idea because, for all they knew it was an air shaft or chimney which would drop him to his death.

Lucky for him a floor existed in the hollowed space, so his feet his solid ground as he broken into the small room, coughing as dust and micro particles of stone flooded into his lungs. However, he didn't care as his eyes adjusted to the dim room and came to rest on the only thing inside: a platform on which lay something so familiar that his heart nearly stopped.

Pale skin normally filled with life was now replaced with a sickly pale color that resembled death. Normally pink lips had faded to a hue just slightly darker than skin. Fingers normally warm to the touch now rested against the stone of the bed on which this body lay, looking colder than ice. The only thing which indicated that death had yet to lay claim to this body was the slight rise and fall of the chest and the echoing sound of labored breathing which seemed to whisper around the room.

Relief and fear battled for perch in Draco's chest. Relief that life still existed in this body and fear because something was so clearly wrong. Though at this time she was alive, it was very clear what was happening. Harmony was dieing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(I thought about stopping here but decided that was too mean with how long it has taken me to get back to the story)

Draco didn't think as he scrambled towards where Harmony lay. He didn't think about it as he lay his fingers on her neck, searching to find a pulse he logically knew had to be there, she was breathing after all, but was desperate to find. As proof of her life. He felt his body relax a little as the gentle pulse beat beneath his fingers, weak but persistent. As her pulse echoed beneath his finger tips, he allowed himself a brief moment to take in her appearance from her sickly pale skin to her paling lips and deathly appearance.

"Harmony, by Merlin, who did this to you?" he spoke in a whisper, not expecting an answer, and feeling his blood boil at the weak sound that she made in her apparent sleep in response to his voice. Rage began to pump into his blood and rush though his system, driving him to pick up Harmony and cradle her in his arms, holding her effectively acting as a barrier to his rage. If he grew angry, he knew he would make mistakes and right now was not the time for mistakes or revenge. They had to get Harmony out of the Ministry, and he highly doubted the wizards there would let them waltz out the front door with the heir to one of the most powerful sorcerer clans nearly dead in his arms.

A light hand came to rest on his shoulder, calm and careful. "Does she live?"

Draco bent his head farther down, his hair falling to hide his eyes as he spoke. "Barely." The words burned his lips as he spat them, so much anger rushing out with that one statement that Neferu actually felt the urge to retreat a few steps. She ignored that compulsion and instead moved to pull a device from inside of her robes.

The contraption was small and black, with a short stick coming off of its boxy bottom half which Neferu held near her mouth as she spoke. "We've got her. She's alive, barely. We're coming up in the elevators."

Replacing the device where she had stored it, she turned to Draco and gently lay a hand on his shoulder. Without a word, Draco began to move towards the door. As if in a trance he walked down the hallway towards the elevators, stepping into the open one that was waiting upon their arrival. They rode in silence to the front hall and were met by a small army of sorcerers all baring a variety of colors and clan emblems who had surrounded the elevator entrance. General Slythenclaw was waiting near the front when the emerged. Wordlessly, he stepped forward moving to take Harmony from Draco but the growl that came from the boy's down-turned head, his eyes and face still hooded by his unruly, stopped the General in his tracks. Behind him, voices started to whisper but his raised hand stopped all voices in the room.

Still in silence, General Slythenclaw moved aside to allow Draco to pass, his grip on Harmony like steel. All present watched in silence as the boy passed, a sleeping beauty in his arms, into the darkness which had befallen the world outside, sorcerers lining the hall in silent guardianship over the young man and his precious treasure.

A gentle hand appeared silently on the Generals shoulder, a feather-light pressure that somehow also held volumes in its simple presence. "Should I follow them Amon?"

The slight hiss on the words of the woman standing behind him drew a chuckle from the General as he turned to face Neferu, one of his large hands coming to rest on her more delicate one. Her eyes were deep red, any hint of a disguise gone from her being. Without the disguise, her Egyptian heritage shone though like moonlight on a clear night. "No, Neferu, dear, I want you to remain here and see if you can find out what happened. Work with security here, do whatever is necessary to get the information we need." With a sigh he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I hope this ends soon Neferu, I don't know if I can stand having this mess continue for long without loosing my mind."

The gentle squeeze of Neferu's hand and the kiss she lay on his cheek helped to ease some of the tension from her body. "I am sure this will end soon my friend, until then though you must be strong. Your clan looks to you now."

Amon nodded gently and gave Neferu a weak smile. "Thank you, my friend. As always, your words are inspiring."

A gentle smile was Neferu's response as she gripped his still loose hand in her free one in a comforting manner. In his palm, Amon could feel a piece of parchment slide against his skin. Turning the back of her hand towards his face, he kissed her hand and released her, careful to keep the piece of paper she had passed him in his hand. "Walk in Peace Neferu."

Neferu nodded softly at him. "Walk in Peace General. May Isis' smile shine down on you."

With that, Amon turned and walked out, the darkness swallowing him in a way that sent a shiver down Neferu's back. "Be safe Amon, and may the gods watch over you." Her whispered words were lost in the noise of the hall which had now picked up and drew he attention back to the task at hand. Loudly she called out, her voice deathly calm, like a storm about to strike. "Alright! Who is responsible for security in this place and would they care to explain why we found the heir to the Slythen-Claw clan dying in a wall downstairs?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amon silently remounted his nightmare which was pacing about nervously. Beside her, Draco was already seated on his broom with Harmony tucked safely against his body. His face was an impassive mask, though Amon guessed he was trying to hold back a good deal of anger. He thought for a moment to ask Draco for his opinion on where they should head to, but before he could speak up, Draco chose to cut into his thoughts.

"Where should we go?" His voice was thick with emotion. "Harmony needs medical attention." In a quieter voice, he added, "she's dieing."

For a moment, Amon was at a loss for what to tell the young man beside him, but taking one look at his niece made something in his mind click. Picking up his nightmares reighs, he calmly started the horse forward, Draco floating slowly behind on his broom. "We're going to Hogwarts, the only place we might be able to get some answers."

Without another word, both men rose up into the air: one on the back of a beautiful flying mare and the other on a broom. Two worlds in complete collision and on a crash course into one of the biggest conflicts that the magical world would ever see.

* * *

Alright, so love it, hate it? I'd like some feedback please.


	36. Summary

Ok, so I've been getting requests for a summary of what has happened so far and I meant to do this sooner but school grabbed me and dragged me into the blinding sunlight of daytime activity and disorderly human activity. But now that I'm finally tucked back into the darkness of my cave, I found myself with the time to do a summary. Sorry about the long wait on this and the next chapter will be out shortly.

* * *

So far in Coven Wars.....

Hermione has returned to Hogwarts with the rest of the students on the night of the anniversary of her Father and Mothers deaths. Th same night, she got into a confrontation with Draco, who saw a bit of her true appearance that night. When they part, Hermione retreats to a room where the original founders slept while Draco goes to a suite with three bedrooms where him, Pansy, Greg, and Vincent sleep when at school. Its revealed that Pansy, Greg, and Vincent use charm potions when at school and aren't followers of Voldimort. Also Pansy and Greg are dating.

That same night, Senitra (the female basilisk) was stolen from the Chamber, where she had been kept safely, along with one of her three children: Natasha, Nicolas, and Nagini. Nagini had been taken years ago and Nicolis was stolen that night. Hermione, also called Harmony depending on who the speaker was, removed Natasha from the Chamber and left her in the Hall of the Founders, a secret room accessible only to descendants of the original founders, following Dumbledores call for Senitra's head. She then went to potions class with her brother, TJ, who she pretends to not be related to while in school.

The two of them discover an old ally, Zane (Mr. Kargoff to students), disguised as a teacher of Russian at the school, placed primarily for extra protection. The three form a plan to get Harry to speak to Natasha who, though blind, witnessed her brother being taken from the Chamber. They write a letter and send it the next morning where it is received by Harry, though Dumbledore states that the teachers should handle the situation.

They are interrupted, however, when a second ally to Hermione and TJ, Azrial, joins them that same morning as the new Arithmacy teacher. Immediately following Azrials grand arrival, Dumbledore calls Harry and Ron to his office, asking that Hermione come up when she returns inside. Once in the office, the three start making plans in reaction to the letter but are interrupted when Faux and the Hat start talking about the "True Heir" but before a name can be given, Pansy, dressed in a guards robes and unidentifiable, interrupts, silencing the Hat and evicting Matilda (the Grey Lady) from the body of Faux, whom she had possessed. Pansy then vanishes and meets back up with Draco, Vincent, and Greg who are waiting for her to return.

Hermione and McGonagall appeared shortly after Pansy's disappearance. The Hat had its mouth bound shut during the conflict and Hermione uses Swizardry (a mix of Sorcery and Wizardry) to release the Hat without thinking, which gives away that she is not all that she appears to be. An argument ensues in which Hermione manages to convince Harry and Ron that she is there friend, only to have that argument shattered when they suggest she would be in Slytherin otherwise and the hat informs them that he tried to place her there. This causes the argument to start up again, leading Hermione to silence the hat and storm from the room.

Following her hasty exit, TJ appears and fills the ground in on a few vital pieces of information, specifically that Hermione's real name is Harmony, she's a Slythen-Claw, a sorceress, and that Voldimort is their grandfather (who they both want to see dead). Its also revealed that they have a sister, who TJ only knows as Sister because her name was erased from his memory for security reasons. He leaves following this revelation. Meanwhile, Hermione is asked to pass judgment on the Grey Lady, who she orders imprisoned for the time being, and is informed that a guard she thought had long ago abandoned her is still around.

That night she goes and visits the guard, greeting them with her real face instead of the one that is hidden behind her concealing spells. Its revealed that her and Draco were very close before she disappeared. Following her brief visit, she goes to place her concealing charms back in place only to come across the basilisk she believes to be Senitra chasing a group of students. Its only when she faces down the basilisk that she realizes its Nikolas and not Senitra she's facing. Draco saves her when she freezes up while facing the basilisk. She insists on going to talk to TJ about the basilisks, opting to reveal to Draco her undercover identity while they're walking to meet TJ.

Meanwhile, the second year Griffindore students being chased by Nikolas reach the common room, only one of them insists they need to go back out and save the woman he saw facing down the basilisk in the hallway. Harry and Ron immediately try to get out of the room, but find they are sealed inside the room with the other students, who are all now frozen in place. Azrial has used arcane magic at this point to seal off the room and freeze all but Harry and Ron, whom Azrial and Zane were informed know the truth. Harry and Ron are filled in on Hermione and TJ's bloodline lineage and the way their eyes make them impervious to the stare of a basilisk. They're also informed that Ginny petrified Hermione second year using a spell, not the basilisk. Discussing the matter brings another idea to the front: Hermione is immune to spells like impervious but TJ is not and he has access to the chamber.

Outside in the hallways, Hermione and Draco make it down to the main hall and meet up with TJ there. However, their meeting is interrupted when the basilisk comes striking by the group and out the front doors. Hermione gives chase, leaving Draco and TJ at the castle as she goes into the Forbidden Forest.

The next morning, Draco enters the great hall, only to have his morning upended when Dumbledore reveals that two students were found dead that morning by the basilisks hand. Even worse those, is when a corps of sorcerer guards enters the school to retrieve TJ from the school, announcing to Draco and TJ before the hall that Hermione's body was witnessed being carried into the Ministry of Magic halls the previous night. From what had been seen, she looked dead.

Draco insists on being allowed to go with the sorcerer's to the Ministry where they are heading to confront the minister on the matter. Meanwhile, Pansy, Vincent, and Greg head off to retrieve Hermione's sister from her hiding spot, which Draco only knows a riddle to. Pansy figures it out quickly however and the three head off.

When Draco reaches the ministry with the sorcerer's, he hides beneath an invisibility cloak and is met by Neferu, an Egyptian looking woman and a sorcerer undercover in the Ministry. She's also a vampire. Her and Draco head off to search the Ministry for Hermione, locating her at last in one of the lower store rooms. When she's found, she is alive but appears near death. Draco carefully carries her from the room and moves to take her from the Ministry to the safety of Hogwarts.

* * *

Wow, two pages. Yikes. Sorry for the long summary, and I may have included some unimportant stuff for which I apologize. If there are any more questions about what has happened before, feel free to send a review asking for more info. Hopefully the next chapter will be out shortly. Thanks for your patience!


	37. Chapter 30

Ok, so this has got to be the LONGEST chapter I've written so far. Sorry about the long period of absence but I should have some time now. I'm a college graduate at this point (only undergrad meaning another two years of school for grad, but I am taking a break). Hopefully this will make up for my lousy updating habits. I almost kept going but decided to split this into two chapters instead of one, given the length this adventure was taking on. I did not mean to make this as elaborate as I did but it didn't seem right to make this simple. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one will be out as soon as I can get it finished.

Illusinia

* * *

Chapter 30

Grey and white spread out across the ground, as far as the eye could see. Grey and white, held in striking contrast against the deep blue sky. Valleys dipped out of sight only to appear minutes later and disappear as quickly. A virtual labyrinth of rock, snow, and ice lay across the ground beneath their feet.

Pansy's eyes swept across the barren landscape, seeking any hint of their destination. Many rumors had floated about for centuries concerning their destination but no one knew exactly where in the maze of valleys, cliffs, mountains, and cavernous tunnels that the small pin-prick of civilization, hidden away in the unforgiving landscape, could be found.

"Are you sure we're heading in the right direction Pansy?" asked Greg uncertainly. They'd been flying in the same direction for hours, watching as the sea gave way to green grasslands, cities, forests, and finally mountain. It had been nearly two hours now since they'd turned into the mountain range and started gliding along the air streams criss-crossing the peaks around them.

"Yes," murmured Pansy, her eyes glued to the snowy expanse rushing by beneath their feet. "I remember, Harmony told me about this place once. Its the place where sorcery was literally born."

"Literally born?" asked Vincent, who was flying right beside Greg's broom. "How is a magic form 'literally born'?"

Pansy just shook her head. "I mean, the founder of sorcery, a woman known as Mari-Sahalia, was born within the walls of the place we are going to. Very few non-sorcerer's know about this place. All sorcerer's know the story though."

Greg and Vince both looked at Pansy expectantly for a few moments before she realized they were waiting for her to say something more. "What?"

"Are you going to tell us the story?" prodded Greg.

Pansy raised an eyebrow at him uncertainly. "I suppose I could tell you. I don't know the story very well though, and its been years since I hear- THERE!" Pansy's sudden change in topic and gesture towards the ground startled both boys, so much so that almost fell from their brooms trying to stop.

"What, what is it?" asked Greg as he looked around sharply for any signs of danger or trouble. Given that Pansy was essentially a passenger on his broom, Greg felt the need to be extremely weary of their surroundings.

"Down there!" exclaimed Pansy excitedly as she pointed towards a shallow valley below.

The ground of the valley was nothing more than a white sheet, looking remarkably like every other snow-filled valley they had passed in the last two hours. Yet, something had clearly excited Pansy about THIS particular valley somehow, leading the boys to wonder if they were missing something...or if Pansy was hallucinating due to the nearly endless expanses of snow that they had passed by.

"What is down there?" repeated Vincent, who felt as confused as Greg looked at the moment.

Pansy shot Vincent a 'you're kidding right?' look before elaborating. "Thats where we need to go. Our destination. The place we've been looking for since we left the forests two hours ago!"

Greg and Vincent shared a look with one another, communicating in the silent way that twins often did. After a moment, Greg turned his attention back to Pansy, who was looking exceedingly annoyed. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Uh, Pansy, are you SURE this is where we need to be?" asked Vincent cautiously.

Pansy shot him an incredulous look, which quickly morphed into a acid-filled glare. "You don't even know where we're going, yet you're questioning me if this is the right place when _I_ know where we're going?"

Vincent winced and sighed. Greg shot his brother a pitting look. Pansy's temper at school was known to be vicious and, while not as easily roused in real life as she pretended to allow it to be, when she really was angry the person on the other end of her anger often got burnt. Even smoldering embers burned.

"Where should we land?" asked Greg as he began to descend towards the valley floor.

Pansy's eyes scanned across the ground before she pointed towards the largest of the peaks in the valley. The mountain was strangely shaped with tall spikes rising off the ground curving towards the peak of the mountain. The whole thing looked somewhat like a porcupine with a cone-shaped mohawk. However, as they neared the mountain, details not visible from farther away began to stick out, revealing to Vincent and Greg what Pansy had seen from so far away.

What from far away had looked like large, jagged rocks from far away was revealed to be spikes of dark ice, likely centuries old. The ice had been shaped into spines which, when they drew closer, began to resemble more the spikes one might find on a dragon's back. They were not randomly spaced either, but rather moved in a coiling line around the mountain itself. The path was carved with scale-shaped steps, likely to provide traction for anyone climbing up around the outside of the mountain between the cavern entrances which were spattered across the sides of the mountains.

The real eye-catcher, however, was a series of statues carved into the face of the cliff at the bottom, beside an outcropping which resembled the head of a serpentine creature and the likely inspiration for the rest of the carvings up the side of the mountain. Six figures rested over head in all, though each one clearly embodied the spirit of a different clan. Five of the carvings appeared to have been carved at different times and all of them faced the oldest of the carvings, that of a woman, wrapped in a cloak, bearing a open book in her hands. From within the books pages, a single symbol was carved as if rising from the book itself. And the statue of the woman was definitely what caught the eye.

"Who is that statue of?" asked Greg, his eyes moving to Pansy and then the ground as their brooms came to land on the ground before the statue. Ground which was surprisingly hard. It took them a moment to realize that what they had above believed to be snow was in fact stone, white in color, and treated in such a way that it sparked like the snow in the surrounding valley.

"The woman?" asked Pansy as she slid from the broom handle while the broom still hovered a few inches from the ground.

"Yes."

"That is Mari-Sahalia," replied Pansy. "The founder of sorcery. This mountain was her home, was the home of the first sorcerer's. Its a sacred place for them."

"Some home," muttered Greg as they moved towards a large arch-way carved into the mountain itself which held two doors of wood, easily twelve feet high.

Reaching forward, Pansy lay her hand upon the doors and knocked, hard. The sound carried surprisingly well, as it could be heard echoing about inside the mountain itself. For several minutes nothing happened. Then, a sound came from beyond the doors, like someone lifting a heavy object aside. However, instead of the two doors opening, a section of stone beside the doors was pushed outward and a young man stepped from inside.

His hair was nearly raven black, with only a tint of blue keeping it from rivaling the night sky in darkness. His skin was the same color as the snow, creating a contrast that was normally shocking, if sorcery clan members were not your normal fare in terms of human contact. Given that many of them came from lines based in the darkness of night, it was in no way surprising to see another who looked as if the sun was foreign to them. His eyes were the catcher however, and almost immediately identified him as a member of the Demoupe clan. Very few people outside of the Demoupe clan had red eyes, though the color was extremely common among the half and full vampire clan members. His face was built much like that of a man from the Mediterranean with almost classical Grecian looks. Pansy could not help but idly wonder if one of his parents was actually a classical Grecian.

Heavy-looking robes were wrapped around his body, moonlight white in color, and tied in such a way that his build was clearly visible. His body was lean in build, likely from training aimed towards moving carefully as would be necessary in this world of ice and snow.

"May I help you?" The senscar held a slight hiss to it, as if the air were trying to move around larger than normal teeth, though it was very light in nature, reaffirming the three's observation that he was of the Demoupe clan.

Pansy nodded as she stepped forwards. "Yes, I believe so. We have been sent here by order of Harmony Slythen-Claw to retrieve a little girl by the name of Melody Slythen-Claw."

The young man's face bunched up in confusion. "I am afraid I can not help you, as I do not know anyone by that name within these walls. However, you are more than welcome to speak with our master, as he may know where you can find this young charge of yours."

Greg and Vincent shot each other suspicious looks, but before either could say a word, Pansy had accepted the mans offer and stepped into the mountain fortress.

* * *

The entrance cavern was surprisingly bright, given the fact that the walls were made of stone that must have been twenty feet thick at a minimum. Sunlight streamed into the room through some type of window positioned strategically behind the statue of the woman seen from the outside. The bright light filled a room in which a large garden was spread out. That such life could exist in this seemingly barren world surprised Pansy, Greg, and Vincent immensely.

"This garden is beautiful," whispered Pansy in awe as she took in the variety of plants spread out across the floor, all bathing in the sunlight and warmth of the room.

The man who had allowed them entrance chucked slightly. "I will be sure to pass on your compliments to Master Zerinth."

Greg, Vincent, and Pansy all looked at each other in confusion for a moment before Greg spoke up. "Who is Master Zerinth?"

Their current host blinked at them for a moment before replying, sounding somewhat uncertain of the situation at hand. "He's the Master of the monastery."

Now, it was Greg and Vincents turn to look unsettled.

"THIS is a monastery?" questioned Greg as he looked around the hall they stood in again. "This whole mountain?"

Red-eye raised a dark eyebrow. "This surprises you?"

Greg and Vincent could only nodded dumbly.

"Now now, Dasenel, you must remember that not every group of living creatures on the planet builds such structures as that which we live in." An older man stood behind their young host, now identified as Dasenel. His hair was silver in color, though he did not look older than mid to late 40's. His body was built slim, likely from the same lifestyle as Dasenel, and wrapped in the same snowy robe. His eyes were deep brown in color, framed by a sandy brown hair feathery in nature, and tanned skin. However, his words held the note of harmony so well known as a mark of the Harper clan.

"Master Zerinth," replied Dasenel, who bowed at the waist in respect to the man in front of him.

Master Zerinth smiled gently and nodded towards where Pansy, Greg, and Vincent stood. "Who are our young guests?"

Dasenel righted himself and nodded towards the three young wizards. "They claim to be here under order from Mistara Slythen-Claw to collect a young woman named Melody."

The Master's eyebrows shot up at the name Melody before he turned appraising eyes onto the three wizards, namely Pansy. Beneath the Master's stare, she tried not to wither. Without her charms, her veela blood shone like a lighthouse on a stormy night. And she knew that it was now being used to judge her.

Sorcerer views on other creatures tended to be very open minded. They saw all living creatures as equal, though wizards were often seen as less simply because their attitudes were considered "backwards". If a wizard proved themselves different, however, they were openly accepted by sorcerer's. Pansy, Greg, and Vincent had all passed that test years ago, but none of them knew if that would hold up, given how much time had passed. However, Zerinth simply made a motion to Dasenel, to which the young man bowed again and left the hall. When he had departed, Zerinth turned back to Pansy, Greg, and Vincent, indicating they should follow him. All three exchanged a look before they followed the Master deeper into the garden.

As they moved deeper into the garden, the foliage became taller and more concealing as bushes covered in beautiful flowers and strangely colored fungi such as the cobalt blue mushrooms began to take over where the lower laying ground-hugging plants had been. Though the change was different, it was none the less beautiful and Pansy felt herself lost in the beauty of the place.

Greg and Vincent, on the other hand, had their eyes glued firmly on their host as he led the on. Sorcerer-Wizard cooperations were very rare; the one that Greg, Vincent, Pansy, and Draco were in was one of only four known cooperative actions. Amon was in another as the head guard of Azkaban. The other two were in the Shampires and Harper clan. Rumors said there was one in the Nemacry clan too, but no one knew if this was accurate.

Both boys had a greater concern though, and that was connected to their being fully human. No sorcerer clan contained purely normal humans, not even the smallest of the clans. Each one had something distinguishable about it that generally applied to all its members, a trait or appearance element that marked them as clearly mixed in blood. Thus, pure humans were sometimes looked upon as worth less because they were all one race. Though very, very few sorcerer's held this opinion, a few did. It was considered unthinkable that anyone would ever act on such thoughts, but being in a remote mountain monastery surrounded by sorcerer's who may never have even seen a full-blooded human meant that Greg and Vincent might actually witness for the first time in their lives someone act in a discriminatory manner towards them. Pansy would be fine with her half-veela blood as long as her wizard's blood did not anger anyone, but they had no other blood than human coursing though their veins which put them in a decidedly more precarious position. All their thoughts were interrupted, however, when the Master cleared his throat and drew their attention back to him.

He stood just within a wooden door way, an elegant office spread out behind him. Pansy, Greg, and Vincent exchanged looks before Greg lay a hand on Pansy's shoulder.

"Pansy, I think its better if you go in and Vincent and I remain out here," Greg told her gently.

A confused look crossed Pansy's face, but before she could argue, Vincent spoke up.

"Greg's right Pan, by sorcerer standards you are a more suitable person to interact with and, especially in a place as isolated as this, this whole meeting will likely go much smoother and more comfortably than if Greg and I were in there with you," explained Vincent. He risked a glance as Master Zerinth who resembled a block of stone, though his shoulders did drop a little more into a relaxed position.

"But..." started Pansy before Master Zerinth spoke up.

"This meeting is best held in private Miss," he confirmed, nodding his head towards Greg and Vincent in an almost thankful manner, "and, while I'm certain that you're friends are fully privy to the information we will exchange, it is best that as few people as possible are in attendance to make the flow of information smoother."

Seeming to realize that she was not going to win, Pansy nodded in response and turned to Greg and Vincent. "You too will wait out here, right? Immediately outside the door?"

Both brothers nodded, which seemed to help Pansy relax a little more before she turned and followed Master Zerinth into his office.

* * *

The office was simple in design but still somehow absolutely magnificent. A carved wooden desk sat near the back wall and many wooden bookshelves lined the walls of the space. Stone statues and metal floor-standing candelabras were spaced between the shelves. Light fell from candles and small balls that rather resembled what she thought frozen balls of water would if there was a way to transplant a miniature sun in the center of said ball. These were scattered across the desk, hanging in small slings formed from knotted ropes, and were set in metal stands around the room. The whole place was beautiful and surprisingly bright.

Master Zerinth moved to sit on a shortened version of what looked like a fainting couch without the curve in the arm of the chair and with a high back running along one side. The soft-looking fabric which covered the piece of furniture was moss-green with stone-gray pillows added to the back. A second piece of furniture stood near by, resembling a large stone in appearance, but with only minimal support in the back and base, instead the majority of the shape being the result of the soft filling inside the massive cushion of the chair. Pansy slid into this second chair, keeping an eye on Master Zerinth the whole time. When she was settled he began to speak.

"Now, please Miss..."

"I prefer Guard Parkinson if you don't mind."

Zerinth looked a little surprised but agreed none the less. "Well then Guard Parkinson, what brings you here?"

"I was asked to retrieve the youngest of the Slyten-Claw head family, a girl named Melody who was placed here for her own safety."

"And what is your reason for wanting to remove her now from the care she has been placed in?"

Pansy was quiet for a moment, unsure how much to tell this man, but remembering the rules of hierarchy in sorcery, specifically the rules concerning Masters. "Her eldest sister, Harmony, has been killed. We fear for her safety and wish to bring her to a location where a better eye can be kept on her. My leader, Captain Malfoy, assigned me the task."

aaZerinth's eyebrows shot up. "Captain Draco Malfoy?"

Pansy nodded.

Silence reigned supreme in the room for several moments before Zerinth stood and turned towards a small bowl which contained several of the glowing balls. "What has happened exactly."

Pansy paused for a moment and took a breath, before she began to recount everything she knew about the current situation from the basilisk being released into the school to the witnessing of Harmony's body being carried into the Ministry. She told him what she knew and then fell silent again, waiting on Zerinth to make the next move.

Several minutes passed before he rose and gave one command. "Come with me."

* * *

Vincent and Greg found themselves fidgeting almost immediately after Pansy entered Zerinth's office. Though trust was something they should have been able to place in this man, entrusted to guard one of the most precious treasures their friend had, the found themselves doubtful of him. Though it probably had something to do with him being a member of the Harper clan. They hadn't met many members of that clan and found themselves often doubtful of members of clans they knew little about. They hadn't felt a great deal of trust towards Harmony when they'd first met her either, and look what had come to grow between them!

The sound of a person clearing their throat near by brought both boys back to attention. A young woman stood before them, though she didn't look like she belonged anywhere near the monastery.

She couldn't have been more than 5'6" tall or older than sixteen. Her skin was the color of powered silica tinted with silver, hair as pale as white-sand beaches pulled towards her back with her long bangs left framing her face. The only color that adorned her natural body was her eyes which shown a ruby red color, even in the darkness of the cave, and set in a face with features that looked as delicate as crystal. Robes did not adorn her body, instead being replaced with a high-necked ice-blue dress which hugged her body to her waist where the fabric loosened and fell simply around her legs. Sleeves covered her arms to the wrist, clinging to her lean muscles though the fabric looked flexible and not restraining. Her hands were free, leaving her long fingers to move about as they pleased. A glint of pale-blue could be seen near her wrists, where her hands and arms met, though the dress covered it for the most part. The truly shocking element of her body was her wings. She had wings folded against her back, skin stretching over the bony edges and spanning the distance between finger-like protrusions which covered the distance between the wings edge and what they guessed must be her back.

A second person stood beside her, a man who looked well into his twenties versus her teens. He stood at nearly six feet, with a body built like a rock and colored nearly the same way. Deep gray skin covered his body, revealed in far more places than the girl beside him was. Where she was covered from nearly head to toe, he wore only pants and a trench coat-style jacket, leaving much of his torso bare. Pure muscle rippled across his stomach and chest, with nearly midnight colored scales creating patches of darkness along his sides, disappearing around the back of his body. Unlike the girl, who's skin held almost no color, the mans was deeply colored, creating almost a shadow of the girl he stood with. His hair was the color of wet stone and was cut short, though it stuck up in all directions. His eyes were a strange color though, almost an acid green and seemed to nearly glow in the cave, creating a strange effect across his hard features that left them looking shadowed.

"Excuse me, do you know where Master Zerinth is?" The girls senscar was tainted by a hiss, similar to the one Harmony had, only somehow different. The sound was deeper than Harmony's ever got to be, as if the hiss belonged to a much larger creature than the snake one of the Slythen-Claw clan.

"Yes, he is," replied Vincent, making sure the hiss of the Slythen-Claw clan carried on his own senscar words. "He is speaking with another at the moment though. Is it possible for you to wait to speak with him?"

The man behind this young woman raised an eyebrow for a moment before his eyes narrowed and a faint growl escaped his throat, tainting the words that followed. "I'm sure any business a couple of wizards brings is far less important than the news that we bring."

"Garth!" exclaimed the woman harshly as she turned to glare up at the man behind her in warning before turning back to Vincent. "Please, excuse him. He does not the most patient of people." Pausing for a second, the woman extended her hand in a friendly manner. "I'm Gwyn."

Vincent nodded at her and took her hand, shaking it gently. "Vincent and this is my brother, Gregory."

Gwyn nodded to Greg who was still pacing about nervously. "Its a pleasure to meet you."

"As it is to meet you," confirmed Vincent.

Gwyn withdrew her hand and seemed uncertain for a moment before opting to speak again. "So, may I ask what brings you to Sensanticancia?"

Vincent stiffened notably. "Nothing good, unfortunately. We are actually here under orders by our Captain to retrieve something stashed here."

Gwyn's eyes widened. "What has happened to Mistara Slythen-Claw?"

Confusion crossed Vincent's face and Greg stopped his pacing, also shooting a confused look at Gwyn. They had heard Dasenel use the same name earlier but they did not know its meaning.

"I'll assume you are referring to Harmony Slythen-Claw, but why does everyone keep calling her Mistara?"

Gwyn colored slightly realizing the confusion and nodded. "I'm sorry, I forgot that most people don't use Mistara any more. The name simply means Master, though its use indicates someone of far greater power than a mere master."

Greg and Vincent exchanged looked of confusion again before looking back at Gwyn.

"She's stronger than a master?" Vincents voice belayed his surprise. He'd know that Harmony was strong, even by sorcerer standards, but he hadn't realized she was THAT strong.

Gwyn nodded in a sage-like manner. "Yes, she is quite strong, that is why I am so worried about what has happened to her. If you are here, that means something very bad must have happened."

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "What do you know about Harmony and our business here?"

Gwyn paused for a moment, glancing around before dropping her voice. "If you are here, you must be looking for the little one, correct?"

Greg and Vincent gaped at her in surprise.

"Don't look so surprised," added Gwyn quietly. "I've known Harmony for ages. We are of similar circumstance and thus have between us a unique trust and understanding. When she asked that her youngest sibling be allowed sanctuary within the Master's clan walls, I pushed to allow it."

Confusion crossed both boys faces as they turned to look at each other.

"If her sister is with another clan..." started Vincent.

"...then why did Pansy think this was the right place?" wondered Greg.

Gwyn shot them both worried looks. "You mean, she thinks that the little one is here?"

Greg nodded. "Yes, she's inside talking with Master Zerinth now about her."

Sever curses began to fall from Gwyn's tongue as she turned towards the door to the office and muttered some words, light flashed under her dress as a flash flew from her fingers, a ball of ice striking the door and blowing it in. Behind the door, an empty office was all that remained.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think!


	38. Chapter 31

Wow, I finally got this done. I'm sorry about how long it took to write this. I was having trouble figuring out how exactly to write this. The next chapter will switch back to the England scene.

* * *

Chapter 31

A blue glow was cast across and reflected from many wooden surfaces, causing the room to glow faintly as Gwyn, Greg, and Vincent entered the office. Behind them, Garth began to move into the office, but Gwyn held up her hand. "Wait out there until I've secured the area."

Garth stopped short and let out a grunt, opening his mouth as if he were about to argue but one look from the icy woman and his lips fell shut in a firm line. Instead, he retreated back outside of the door just as another shadow fell across the office's entrance. Dasenel's head appeared in the doorway a moment later.

"Did you manage to catch up with them?" His voice was filled with concern, and tinged with fear.

Gwyn shook her head, small ice crystals raining from the white-sand strands. "No, he managed to catch the girl alone before I could get here."

A foreign but vile-sounding curse fell from Dasenel's lips as he moved into the office. "What should we do?"

"I need someone to take Garth back to the clan home, he is in danger if he stays here much longer." Gwyn's words would have sounded like a statement if the level of force usually reserved for an order were not behind them.

Dasenel nodded. "Got it."

However, Garth let out a growl and spoke up, clearly unhappy about the decision. "Guardian Frothan, I really must insist-"

"No." The statement held no room for argument and caused Garth to cringe a little. "You are returning to the clan home Garth. No argument."

Though he looked as if he wanted to argue more, Garth chose to close his mouth and nod, stiffly, in agreement.

Dasenel said nothing as he silently motioned Garth out of the room, disappearing into the garden.

With their departure, Gwyn turned back to the office and moved carefully around inside running her fingers along the shelves cautiously and shifting through the variety of trinkets scattered about the office. A bowl of blue orbs seemed to catch her attention the most, though when she reached for the objects in the bowl, her hand shot backwards as if she had been burned. Her eyes remained locked on the bowl, however, and she circled the bowl and the small table it was set on as if trying to find a solution to a puzzle.

"What is wrong?" Greg's voice broke the silence as his nerves finally got the best of him. Pansy was missing, possibly being led into a trap by a man who could be dangerous if Gwyn's reaction was any indication, and he wanted to find her. Now.

Gwyn sighed and gestured towards the bowl and its glowing contents. "This bowl is the only warded object in this office. Its a well hidden ward too. And possibly our way into whatever corridor Zerinth has taken your companion."

Vincent nodded. "So what happens if you touch it?"

"Cold fire," replied Gwyn grimly. "The sensation of being burned and frozen at the same time floods the appendage which comes into contact with the warded object. Unfortunately, the only ones who can handle cold fire are currently off in the mountains somewhere completing a training session."

"So there is no way to open the corridor?" asked Greg, his voice growing worried with a hint of fear creeping in.

Gwyn shrugged. "If we could find the corridor, then we might be able to break into it, but without knowing where it is, we can't simply burst in."

Vincent glanced at Greg and shot him a questioning look. Greg replied with a furrowed brow and a thoughtful look, before shrugging. Vincent glanced around the room again and then looked back at Greg, shrugging as well.

Gwyn watched the silent communication with some curiosity and confusion. She was a patient person, however, and chose not to say a word until the two brothers had finished with their silent communication.

Finally, Vincent spoke up. "We may have an idea."

"There was a spell we learned recently," continued Greg as he moved farther into the room. "It reveals wards and can sometimes reveal what they are connected to if activating or deactivating them causes something else to move in a room."

"Sometimes?" questioned Gwyn.

Greg shrugged.

"We don't know what it will do against sorcery," explained Vincent. "Its normally used against wizardry."

Gwyn bit her lip for a moment and looked back at the bowl in question. "It may not be a sorcerer's ward." Her voice held something akin to spite in its tone. "I've never been convinced that Master Zerinth was actually a sorcerer. His magic never felt right to me and though it looked like sorcery, I think it may have been something else."

Greg and Vincent exchanged confused looks.

"Like what?" asked Vincent, brow furrowed.

"Like wizardry," replied Gwyn with a sigh. "This ward may not actually be a cold fire ward, but its impossible for me to tell without dissecting the spell itself and that could take an hour or more. We don't really have the time for it."

"No, we don't," confirmed Greg as he moved towards the warded bowl and muttered a few words. Across the room, bright light flashed, much like a balloon swelling and then popping only to cover the room in a shinning blue mass, much like glittering confetti. Most of the mass faded away in seconds, but one clump remained covering the warded bowl and a line moving from the bowl to a section of the wall near by, the only blank wall space in the room.

Gwyn didn't say anything as he moved to the wall and motioned for the boys to get back. "Watch yourselves."

That was the only warning she gave before she pointed her hand towards the wall and muttered the same words she had said when blowing in the office door. A ball of ice identical to the one from the hallway flew forward and struck the section of the wall with a loud crash, only this time the surface did not break immediately. Instead, ice expanded outwards from where the initial blast had struck and covered the wall, turning it into a shiny frozen suface.

Gwyn then switched hands and muttered another set of words, which resulted in another ball forming in her hands and flying forwards. However, this ball wasn't of ice, but fire, and when it struck the frozen surface of the wall, the entire frozen area buckled and shattered like a window struck with a rock. Burning and frozen chunks of wall fell inwards, leaving the passage they had been searching for open like the maw of some dark creature which looked to eat them alive.

The tunnel was pitch black, making it hard for Pansy to pick her way through the treacherous passageway. Ahead of her, Zerinth carried a torch but the light barely penetrated the darkness for five feet before the tunnel's darkness overpowered the faint glow from the flames.

_This doesn't feel right,_ thought Pansy for the hundredth time since entering the passageway with this man. _Why are we going through a secret tunnel to reach the child?_

_It is possible that this is part of keeping her safe, _retorted some voice in her head. _The man heads the monastery. He must have his reasons._

_Yeah, like a trap._ The guard in Pansy didn't like what was going on and didn't want to keep going without answers.

Suddenly, a sound struck Pansy's ears. Like something being blown apart. It was faint, like a distant echo, but she could have sworn she heard it none the less. Pausing, Pansy tilted her head back towards the direction they had come from, listening hard for any more signs of a disturbance, but nothing could be heard.

"Guard Parkinson? Is something wrong?" Zerinth's inquiring voice broke Pansy's concentration and reminded her that she was not alone in the tunnels.

"No, nothing is wrong," replied Pansy calmly as she moved back towards him and the only source of light in the tunnels.

_Why didn't you tell him about the explosion?_ the part of her mind that wanted to trust Zerinth inquired harshly.

_Why didn't I?_ wondered Pansy for a moment before the guard in her reared its head and answered simply.

_You don't trust him. Something isn't right here and you know it._

Greg and Vincent stared into the blackness of the tunnel for a moment, trying to look into the inky blackness in hoping of spotting some sign of Pansy or the man she was with. However, only the all consuming darkness of the tunnel could be seen.

"Do you think they're down there?" asked Greg, concern and worry echoing in his voice.

Gwyn nodded and grabbed several of the glowing spheres scattered around the office, avoiding the ones in the warded bowl. "Yes, likely he's leading her into a trap."

"Great," muttered Vincent. "We go on a simple escort mission and it turns into a full-on battle situation. Just our luck."

An eye-roll was Gwyn's response. "How do you think I feel? I was simply supposed to arrest Zerinth, and now we're faced with a potential hostage scenario."

Greg shrugged. "At least you were expecting some trouble."

Gwyn considered that for a moment before nodding. "Alright, you've got me there."

Vincent and Greg simply shrugged before each took one of the glowing orbs from Gwyn, before following her into the tunnels darkness.

This time Pansy knew she'd heard something behind them, as the sound of small rocks tumbling down the tunnel met her ears and faint footsteps flowed down from behind them. She didn't stop this time, however, and simply continued to follow Zerinth, taking care to start distancing herself from him. If they were being perused from the same direction they had just come from, either there were enemies who had gotten into the Monastery and somehow found the tunnel entrance, or something was wrong and Greg and Vincent were trying to follow them. Either way, darkness would be her ally, by either concealing her from Zerinth's view or her enemies.

Ahead, Zerinth let out a sigh and stopped, turning towards where Pansy was. "Well, it seems that we have been found out my dear. Someone must have warned your friends, and here I was hoping to take you without a fight." A cruel smile spread across Zerinth's face, made more sinister by the flickering light. "Oh well, the best laid plans and such."

Then, before Pansy could blink and with no warning at all, Zerinth was behind Pansy, his arm locked around her neck and his other arm trapping her arms at her waist. His strength was greater than she had anticipated.

_Shit!_ her mind shouted as momentary panic set in, which made her react on instinct and led her to land a blow with one of her legs straight between his legs. He let out a groan his grip on Pansy loosening, allowing her to dart away from and around him, moving up the tunnel towards the sounds she was hearing.

"HELP!" she shouted. "GREG, VINCENT! WE'RE DOWN HERE!"

However, her shouting only lasted for a moment as she tripped over a rock and went flying across the tunnel floor, striking her head against a wall and falling unconscious.

A woman's shout echoed loudly up the corridor, catching the attention of the party of three descending to its owner's rescue. Vincent moved to react, knowing what his brother's reaction would be, but Greg was down the corridor before he could move. Gwyn jumped in line right behind Greg, hurrying along through the dark with seemingly no regard for stealth or the dark.

_Shit,_ thought Vincent and he began to move as quickly as possible through the dark towards the shout. _This isn't going to end well._

Their decent though the tunnels was rapid and loud, at least for Greg and Vincent. Vincent could have sworn that Gwyn didn't make a sound as she moved though the tunnels. Drawing deeper into the tunnel, they could hear what sounded like struggling coming from up ahead. Greg's pace nearly doubled and he almost crashed into a few walls once or twice before he broke into a cavern lit by dim torches all along the edge of the room. Vincent came in immediately after Greg, but there was no sign of Gwyn anywhere.

_Crap, we must have lost her in the tunnels!_ thought Vincent in a slight panic.

However, his panic gave was to true concern and fear as he realized what had made Greg freeze in the caverns entrance. The man referred to as Master Zerinth stood in the middle of the cavern, an unconscious Pansy in his grasp.

Quickly, he took stock of the situation. They has lost their ally in the tunnels and were up against a sorcerer they knew nothing about who was holding their friend hostage. _This isn't good._

Zerinth shot the boys a smile, one which was dark and half crazed. "Well, it seems you caught up to us. How unfortunate." A chuckle escaped him, dark and foreboding. "I was going to simply pump your friend here for information. I was hoping to get what I needed from her and then simply kill her before you found me, but it seems she got wind of my plan." A shrug. "No matter, you're going to tell me exactly what I want to know, or else your friend here is going to die." His arm tightened around Pansy enough that even in her unconscious state she let out a moan. "Are we clear?"

Vincent scowled, an identical look appearing on Gregs face accompanied by a growl. Manipulation was a dearly hated tactic by both boys, but given the consequences, saw no way out.

"Fine, we'll tell you what you want," replied Greg. "But if you hurt her, you aren't getting out of here alive."

The older man chuckled. "How cute, such innocent threats from such young children, though I suppose for you to be involved in this you must be anything but innocent. Now, tell me where the granddaughter of Lord Voldemort is!"

Greg opened his mouth to snap at the man, but Gwyn stepped forward before he could do so. "We don't know of this Lord Voldemort or this child you speak of. Now, let the girl go, else you will have me to contend with."

Out of the corner of his eye, Vincent saw Pansy open the eye closest to them and look pointedly at him. He could barely hold back both a sigh of relief and a laugh at realizing that Pansy was not, in fact, unconscious. _I wonder how long she has been faking for._

A dark laugh brought Vincent's attention back to the situation at hand. Zerinth had apparently rejected Gwyn's words as a lie as his grip on Pansy tightened to the point that he was sure she was having a hard time feigning unconsciousness.

"I know a lie when I hear one and I know that the child was hidden in the sorcerer's world, likely in the most desolate portion of it! I have faked my way among your filthy kind for far too long, even learned your unrefined magic. I will NOT be lied to nor will I allow you to take all of my hard work and make it for naught!"

Angrily, he raised his wand, pointed at Pansy, and started to nearly scream an incantation. However, in that moment two things happened. Pansy rammed her elbow into Zerinth's diaphragm, halting his words by forcing the release of his breath and allowing her the freedom to move away. Less than a second later, Zerinth was encompassed in the stone of the floor which rose up around him like a vice and swallowed him up to his shoulders.

Even trapped, the man continued to scream obscenities at the group, though there was nothing he could do. "You will all pay when the Dark Lord rises to power! You will all pay!"

As a group, all decided to ignore him completely. Without a second thought, Greg broke away from the group and threw his arms around Pansy, pulling her close and pressing his lips to her hair. "Don't scare me like that ever again."

If she weren't still shaken up, Pansy would have laughed. "I'll try not to get grabbed by a psychotic member of a wizard cult again."

Greg chuckled at her response and gripped her tighter, refusing to let her go at the moment. Vincent just shook his head and turned to look at the still struggling wizard. How they had mistaken the man for a sorcerer, he would never know. Gwyn had been unsurprised by the whole encounter, leading him to believe she had been aware of Zerinth's treachery before their arrival.

"What will be done with him?" Vincent was surprised when the question came from him but did not retract the question. He was curious, and more importantly angry. He wanted to know that this man would be punished,

Gwyn shrugged. "Likely he will be locked away in Gormbarka. Maybe handed over to the wizard community if we think he won't be released."

Gormbarka. The word nearly made Vincent shiver. It was the Azkaban of the sorcerer's world, and it made Azkaban look like a nice hotel. Gormbarka did not use dementors as guards, sorcerer's had no fear of the soul sucking creatures. No, they used creatures from the deepest shadows, the kinds of creatures that might appear in the nightmares of Voldemort. Almost none of the creatures had names which translated into other languages and the few that did were thought to be complete myths.

"Can he survive in Gormbarka?" Harmony had needed to do something out at Gormbarka once. Greg, Pansy, Draco, and himself had gone along with her. However, none of them except Harmony and Draco had made it beyond the front entry way. Him, Greg, and Pansy had been too scared to go forward. Draco had insisted on going with Harmony, even though he was terrified. Harmony had been indifferent in the matter, or at least appeared to be. If she had been was impossible to tell, but if what Gwyn had indicated was true, then she may have had nothing to fear to begin with.

Gwyn shrugged in response to his question after a moment. "Its hard to say. Likely he will be kept in a special cell to keep him separate from the other sorcerer's and out of harms way. Though that does not guarantee his survival."

The thought made Vincent shiver as memories of the sounds which came from inside the prison. Azkaban drove people insane. What Gormbarka did to them was much worse.

As if she could sense his discomfort, Gwyn lay her hand on Vincent's shoulder and smiled softly at him. "The others will be here soon, then we can get out of here."

Vincent nodded silently and sat down on the ground of the tunnel, his back to the wall, to wait for their back up to arrive.

As it turned out, Gwyn's sending Garth away was a sign for back up to come and, as Garth and Dasenel had left immediately following her orders to leave, their back up was not far off. It was maybe fifteen minutes after they had trapped the angry wizard that their back up came.

Dasenel sighed as he stepped into the room ahead of the rest of the group, about ten other anonymous sorcerer's flowing into the room. All of them wore guard outfits which none of the others recognized. His eyes fell on the trapped wizard first, noting his unmoving form. Zerinth had tired himself out quickly and fallen quiet. "Is he dead?"

The question seemed to rouse the man from his pliant state and his eyes seemed to almost light up when they fell on Dasenel. "My student, you have come to assist me! How happy I am to see you."

Dasenel simply snorted in his direction and turned to Gwyn as she stood up. "I see you were able to take him alive."

"He did not make it hard," replied Gwyn calmly.

Dasenel raised an eyebrow. "And how deeply were you cut this time?"

Gwyn shot him a look and was about to reply when their prisoner spoke up again.

"It is in your best interest to listen to me, although I suppose it likely is already too late. If my Lord has completed his intentions, then your Mistara Slythen-Claw is likely already dead."

Every head in the room turned to look at the bound wizard, a dark smile had spread across his face. He looked crazed, yet had a level of sanity about him. And as soon as he had their attention, he kept talking, gaining confidence.

"Oh, you didn't know that she is dieing? How unfortunate, though I suppose if she did not trust you then it is no surprise she would not tell you about her ailment."

Horrified, Pansy began to shake her head. "No, that's a lie. Harmony is alright. She's too strong to die."

The dark chuckle which emerged from the man made her shiver and caused Greg to grip her tighter. "You may delude yourself as much as you wish, but if she is not already dead, then soon your dear friend will be gone from this world!" His words died into a crazed laughter which caused Gwyn to spring forward as quickly as she could.

"We need to get him out of here and to a medical facility, now!" Her exclamation caused immediate reaction.

Greg, Pansy, and Vincent stood aside and watched as the stone was stripped back into the ground with the fluidity they had come to expect from sorcery. Without the stone's support, Zerinth fell to the ground and began to convulse, his laughter turning into a horrible gargling sound. Words began to fly though the air in senscar but the accent was too thick and the words spoken to fast for any but a native speaker to understand. Time seemed to move slowly, though the reality was that everything occurred within a matter of minutes. And at the end of it all, even with the scrambling and effort to save this traitorous man, he died on the floor of the tunnel.

As the room quieted with his passing, Gwyn stood from the ground, her face reflecting deep concern. Her eyes fell on the three wizards, various emotions flashing too fast for anyone to accurately say what she was thinking. After several moments, she finally spoke. "Come, lets gather your new charge and make for your destination, wherever that may be."

"Us?" questioned Pansy as the small group of four turned towards the tunnel which led out of the now silent labyrinth.

"Yes," replied Gwyn quietly. "I swore to Harmony that I would watch over the little one, and that is precisely what I intend to do. This conspiracy against the Slythen-Claw's has been in play for many years but may well run deeper than any of us knew. As a result, I will accompany you to ensure your safety and the safety of the next Slythen-Claw heir."

Her voice held no room for argument, her tone identical to the one Harmony used when in commander mode. And just as with Harmony, Pansy, Greg, and Vincent found themselves agreeing to her terms. The remainder of the trip though the tunnels was spent filling Gwyn in on what they knew to have happened before they left. Little did they know that the situation to which they would return would be bleaker than that which they left, with little time left decide how to best save their friend.

* * *

Does anyone want me to include the scene were Pansy, Vincent, and Greg meet Harmony's sister or should I skip straight back to England?


	39. Chapter 32

Ok, I'm sorry this took so long to get out. I ended up adding more to it than I was expecting to. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter, as we get to find out more about Harmony/Hermione!

- Illusinia

* * *

Chapter 32

The march out of the tunnels was quiet, the words of the deranged wizard still echoing about in the minds of the four travelers. Stone broke to wood again as they emerged into the softly lit office that had once belonged to the man who now lay dead in the tunnels below. The emergence into this light seemed to stir life back into Vincent, bringing his mind back to what was happening now and what needed to be done.

Glancing back at Pansy, who looked to still be in shock, and Greg who looked to be focused on Pansy, he turned to Gwyn. "What happened back there?"

Gwyn signed, irritation tinging her action. "He ingested a delayed poison, one which would kill him if he waited to long to consume the antidote. Which is what happened."

"So, it was a suicide poison?" questioned Greg.

A nod was her response. Her grim face and stance told more than her voice, however.

"What else?" Pansy's voice surprised the other three to the point that Gwyn halted and turned to look at her. "What are you not telling us about his suicide?"

Gwyn sighed. "He used a poison that was often used by wizards in the Coven Wars which occurred in the 1000's. Sorcerer's never used it, we could kill ourselves without the use of poison. But it wasn't uncommon for Wizard combatants to take it before entering battle in case they were captured. Its re-emergence concerns me. In the wrong hands, it could be devastating. I doubt the antidote is even known to this day."

Pansy, Greg, and Vincent all shared a worried look before turning to refocus on Gwyn.

"Do you know the antidote?" asked Greg curiously. The herb lore of the sorcerers was legendary among all members of the magical world except wizards who purposefully ignored the abilities of their rivals.

Gwyn nodded. "Yes, I do. The poison is of no use against our kind so if it was used here then there will be no harm done. But Harmony's sister may have no immunity to the poison due to her mixed heritage. If he could get to the water source for the clan, I don't know. It is doubtful, especially if he did not know she was there, but I want to reach the clan home as quickly as possible to ensure no harm was done to her. Having her consume the antidote will do her no harm and overt caution in a blooming war is better than none taken at all."

Vincent nodded faintly, stunned that Voldemort could have such a weapon at his disposal. All of them knew too well the number of allies which the Dark Lord had. What he could do with such a poison was nearly unthinkable. "Could you make more?"

A concerned look crossed Gwyn's face as she turned her head to examine the boy who walked beside her. "Do you believe that you have been exposed to such poison?"

Blinking, Vincent realized how her mind must have come to that conclusion and quickly shook his head. Delaying their departure due to unwarranted concern for his health or the health of the others was not a matter they needed to face at the moment. "No, not at all. I'm worried though that he may attempt to use the poison against his enemies in our world. If the poison has no symptoms attached to its activation, then it may go undetected until death comes to the ingestor."

A small 'ah' sound fell from Gwyn's lips and she nodded softly. "Of course, though the time that it takes to make such a large batch as you imply you need will be significant. Not all of the ingredients are present here in large enough amounts to allow for such mass production."

This had not occurred to Vincent, who again fell silent for a short time, him mind attempting to work out a solution to their predicament. The solution, however, had already been worked out by Gwyn, who spoke when Vincent said nothing for several minutes.

"I could, however, speak to other clans and ask them each to make an element of the antidote and then have all brought to a location and combined," suggested Gwyn.

"Elements?" questioned Greg. "The antidote does not need to be made in a single setting?"

A shake of her head was Gwyn's initial response. However, realizing that Greg may be curious beyond this, she elaborated. "Our version is made up of many parts which, combined, create the antidote. I will see to it that the word gets out concerning this matter. For now, however, we have more pressing concerns. Tell me, how fast do those brooms of yours fly?"

The sudden shift in topic threw the three wizards for a loop and seemed irrelevant in their eyes until they realized the massive doors to the monastery's entrance stood before them.

"I don't know, relatively fast I suppose," replied Vincent uncertainly. "We got here in a matter of hours."

"Good," replied Gwyn as she stepped into the snow and unfurled the large wings which until this point had lain plastered against her back. "Then you can follow me to the clan's doors. The path itself is a twisted labyrinth of tunnels though which you must use caution when passing. Ice is common in these mountains and is not always seen until it is too late to avoid the obstacle. I will do my best to use clear passageways though."

Vincent nodded as he mounted his broom with ease. Beside him, Greg retrieved his broom as well from the crevice of rock in which they had stored the enchanted flying devices and mounted himself, Pansy perching before him.

"If I am too swift for you to follow, simply call out to me and I shall slow my pace, though the winds often force my hand." With those words, Gwyn allowed her great wings to flap twice and took to the skies, the winds lifting her rapidly above the ground.

Vincent watched for a moment, admiring her graceful movements before he too rose into the air and sped after their winged guide. Pansy and Greg had already begun their pursuit. Following swiftly, Vincent found himself diving into a valley and then into a series of tunnels which did create a complex maze of ice and rock. The beauty of this place was not lost on Vincent who, more than once, found himself nearly thrown from his broom by icy walls and pillars which were not easily visible in the cavern's shifting light.

Though several such caverns the four traversed until, at last, they broke free into a shallow valley surrounded by high cliffs. In the center of the valley, a large city appeared to have been carved from a pillar of stone which rose from the snow. Terraces were carved among the many crevices of stone which rippled across the pillars surface, a multitude of small and large openings cut into the otherwise smooth surface. Around the pillars base, the stone flared outwards into a wide, wavy circle. It was towards this circle the group headed, diving downwards out of the sky into the heart of the valley.

Gwyn landed silently in the snow before a circle of solid stone, a gate carved into the vertical wall of stone, which must have stood thirty meters or more in height. The gate itself was crafted of a strange material which looked much like wood, but shone like polished stone. At least, that was Vincent's observation as he swept down to land behind where Gwyn stood, though his feet hit a patch of ice which sent him spinning into a nearby snow drift. Greg, after witnessing his brother's disastrous landing, chose to bring his broom to a hover, allowing Pansy to disembark before he attempted to land.

As Vincent picked himself up from the snow, with Pansy's assistance, Gwyn moved to the large gate and pushed it open, revealing a courtyard free of snow and ice, instead aglow with flowers and plants of many varieties which were unknown to the three wizards.

"Welcome," spoke Gwyn quietly, "to the city of Capthiana, on the Northern Port."

The three wizards gawked in awe at the world which lay before them, filled with life as opposed to the world outside, stepping carefully into this world untouched by the snow and ice outside. However, all three nearly jumped out of the skins as a voice suddenly spoke from behind them all, soft but heavy with the Slythen-claw hiss.

"Hello, you must be those who have come for me."

A scattering of lights, like stars in the dark plain of the sky, broke through the night, showing the way home. Draco noticed them before he was anywhere near Hogwarts, and had to suppress the urge to fly faster, knowing that he was the only thing keeping Harmony safely away from the ground. Dark clouds loomed overhead, as if the world itself knew of the despair which would likely soon befall the earth, turning the school into a floating island of light, a sanctuary against the gloom which hung around its walls.

As the three neared the courtyard of the school, Draco realized the gates themselves were shut, as were the doors to the school's entrance. He glanced back at Amon, but the older man simply shrugged, offering no explanation for the school's sealed appearance. Turning back around, Draco slowed his broom until he was hovering above the courtyard entrance before lowering his broom gently to the ground. Though his mind said slow, Draco found himself barely able to maintain the pace he knew needed to be set. His whole body felt wired as if he had been struck by lightening.

When his feet finally touched the ground, Draco was nearly shaking with pent up energy and he quickly dismounted the flying object in favor of walking. He left his broom floating in the courtyard, unable to carry it and Harmony, as he stormed towards the castle with his charge. The sound of hooves striking stone echoed behind him, but he couldn't care less. As his feet bound up the stairs to the front doors, the doors themselves flew open, TJ standing in a halo of light which flooded out of the entry hall.

His mouth opened as if to ask a question, but one look at Draco's face and his mouth was shut as quickly and his body moved from the path of the determined wizard. The sounds of other students moving about in the hallways and watching from darkened corners as Draco strode silently forwards. He nearly burst into the main hall, causing everyone in the room to look towards him. As their looks, he simply tightened his grasp on Harmony and moved forwards.

At the head table, Madam Pomphree (sp) stood up suddenly, her eyes alighting on the unconscious form in Draco's arms. "Mr. Malfoy..."

"I think she's dieing Madam Pomphree," Draco's voice cut though the room with no preamble or room for discussion. "In fact, I'm nearly positive she is. She needs medical help."

Madam Pomphree simply nodded and moved away from the head table, motioning for Draco to follow her. He did so silently, or tried to. Not far from the door, however, Ron suddenly through himself before Draco, forcing him to halt.

"Is that 'Mione?" asked Ron, his voice unreadable.

"Ron..." whispered Harry, who had stood as soon as Ron had moved and was now trying to move him from Draco's path. "Let him get her to-"

"No!" exclaimed Ron. "Not until he answers my question."

Draco swallowed hard, his frustration and despair making him feel violent. Trumping down his feelings of unrest, Draco nodded. "Yes, its her. As she really looks. Now move."

Ron's mouth moved as if trying to form words and he suddenly flew forwards. His path might well have knocked Draco to the ground, if Harry had not grabbed Ron as he had moved and forced the red-head to the ground. Fred and George were up in an instant, helping to hold their distraught brother down as he alternated between crying to be released and shouting "'Mione!". Draco moved quickly by, keeping his head down and his grip on Harmony tight. His swift exit from the Great Hall was followed by an equally swift exit by Harry, who was able to leave Ron as soon as Fred, George, and Ginny had him pinned down.

Silently, he followed Draco through the halls, up to the infirmary. He watched silently as Draco lay Harmony down with such reverence and care that there was no doubt in his mind that his friend was safe in the hands of a man he normally considered an enemy. It wasn't until Madam Pomphree had taken over and was examining Harmony that Harry spoke.

"Do you know what happened?" his voice was quiet, his eyes intent on the screen behind which he knew one of his best friends lay, possibly dieing.

Draco shook his head. "She was unconscious and like this when I got there. The only good news is that she doesn't seem to be declining rapidly. I haven't noticed any change between when I found her and when I just lay her down."

"But she's still dieing." Harry words hung heavy in the air between the two men.

"Yes." Draco's response seemed to echo loudly in the room, though he'd barely used more than a whisper to respond.

Harry gulped. "Is there a cause?"

Draco shook his head. "None that I could find. The only odd thing was that her pendent was laying outside the room I found her in."

"Her pendent?" asked a voice from behind them.

Harry and Draco both jumped, turning to find Zane and Azrial standing behind them with Amon. All three wore worried expressions, though they seemed calm. "Do you mean the pendent of the raven and the snake?"

Draco nodded. "I asked her about it once. She said she wasn't allowed to take it off. Some clan protocol or tradition or something of that nature."

The three adults exchanged uncertain looks for a moment before Amon spoke up. "There is no rule or tradition that would have bound Harmony to wear a pendent constantly."

Confusion shot through Draco. "There isn't? Then, why would she tell me that?"

"Perhaps, that is what she was told?" suggested Azrial her face contemplative. "Do you have the pendent by chance, young Dragon?"

Draco nodded and extracted the pendent from his pocket with care, handing the trinket to Azrial to took it with equal care into her hands. Visibly she winced when the stone came into contact with her skin and she quickly shifted to holding it by the chain on which it was attached. Zane looked at her in concern as did Amon in curiosity but neither said a word while she examined the necklace with a careful eye before handing it back to Draco, shaking her head.

"It does not make much sense," she explained with a sigh. "The stone produces and radiates energy of the type which spells would be cast with, but the energy itself has no...association. It is not a type of energy so to speak, but simple energy. I do not understand why she would have such a talisman which she would need to wear."

Amon took in a sharp breath and quickly turned towards where Harmony lay, striding forward quickly. He spoke in a whispered voice though the screen at, presumably, Madam Pomphree. There was silence for a moment except for the click of medical instruments before Madam Pomphree whispered something back in astonishment. Nodding his head, Amon turned back towards the group, face graver than when he had walked over. He was silent as he moved past the group and started down the hallway. Draco glanced at the others, then at Harry.

"Will you stay here and keep an eye on Harmony?" requested Draco. "I think Amon may know something."

Harry nodded in surprise and watched as Draco nearly ran out of the room to catch up with the steadily moving sorcerer.

Silence reigned as Draco and Amon moved though the winding passageways of Hogwarts, Draco trying to refrain from asking questions and Amon deep in thought. Minutes ticked by as Amon lead Draco deeper and deeper into the heart of Hogwarts, to places where students did not usually wonder. This went on for a while until Draco found himself completely lost and could no longer hold his silence.

"General, where exactly are you going?" he asked in a combination of exasperation and confusion.

But Amon said nothing except keep walking. With a sigh, Draco kept moving, hoping that Amon knew where he was going. Finally, he stopped before the second floor girls bathroom but, instead of going in, he focused on a wall beside the opening to the bathroom. Reaching up, he traced his fingers along the stone, apparently looking for something for several minutes before his hand stopped on a stone about eye level for Draco. Softly, he whispered several words in parcle tongue and then stepped backwards.

For a moment nothing happened. Then, a tremor started which shook the floor in front of the wall and the light above it. Draco nearly fell over in surprise but Amon remained standing, unphased by the shaking ground. For a moment, Draco thought the sorcerer was frustrated and his magical bond with the living world was what made the ground shake (he'd seen it happen all too many times with Harmony), until he looked up and watched in awe as the wall before them rose up to reveal a large stone staircase leading downwards.

Without a word, Amon stepped forwards and began down the staircase. Draco was frozen for a moment in awe but as the stone wall began to close up, he quickly dove forwards and scrambled into the passage. As the door shut completely behind them, the stairway and surrounding hall were completely consumed by darkness. For a moment, Draco fiddled, trying to find his wand so he could see, but a sudden spark of light halted his search and made him shield his eyes.

Amon had lit a torch which floated in a wall trench. The flame, however, did not stop there but instead began to appear all along the wall in what Draco realized wasn't a trench for holding torches, but a series of inter-connected candles which would all light when one was lit. He watched in awe as the flame traveled down a long string of wick which connected each lamp until it disappeared around a bend in the stairwell. Which triggered his awareness of Amon's absence.

Hurrying forwards, he practically fell down the stairs in a rushed attempt to catch up with the older man who was moving at a quick pace down the stairs himself. Draco broke free of the stairwell near the bottom and froze at what lay before him. Twin pools sat on either side of a long walkway, leading to a carved head of a man he knew all too well.

Most might have mistaken the carving in front of them for one of Salazar Slytherin, and there was a good resemblance between the two, but Draco recognized him as someone entirely different.

Depending on where a sorcerer was from, the deities they acknowledged often varied. The Harper clan tended to believe in several of the Greek Deities while others like the Demoupe clan didn't believe in any deities period. The Slythen-Claw clan had very few deities which they had any belief in, but one they did believe in was Silvenstian, who was actually an ancestor but was treated as if he were a deity. The carving in front of Draco was proof of this belief as he realized rather suddenly where he was. Though having been a friend of Harmony's for many years, he had never stepped foot in the Chamber of Secrets, which was an inaccurate translation of the actual name, which was Calimbra Scara, Serpent Chamber. At least, that was what Harmony had told him once when he'd asked about the place.

Ahead of Draco, Amon had stopped to allow the boy to gain his bearings. He knew that Draco hand never seen the chamber before, and had all too good of a memory of his own first visit to the fabled chamber of his ancestor's. He also remembered all too well the story he was told about why the chamber was constructed, and he secretly hoped that the heart of the chamber was still intact.

When several minutes had passed, Amon spoke up, unable to restrain his impatience any longer. "Draco, come, we must keep going. Unless you would like to remain here, of course."

Breaking out of his awed daze, Draco blinked several times before Amon's words sank in and he quickly moved forwards, almost slipping on the walkway in his rush to reach Amon. When the wizard was again caught of with Amon, the older man reached forward and touched a spot on the beard of his beloved ancestor, again muttering several words in parcle tongue. Beside them, the mouth of the ancestor suddenly fell open, revealing a large chamber behind his mouth, from which led two passageways, one large, basilisk-sized one and a smaller one presumably made for humans. It was down this passageway that Amon strode, with Draco not far behind.

This passageway wasn't extremely long, as Draco could see another large chamber at the end of the passageway, but they never reached that point. Instead, Amon turned suddenly in the middle of the passage and reached up to touch a stone at eye-level. Again his fingers moved until he found something which Draco couldn't see and again he whispered words in parcle tongue which caused another door to open, revealing another stairwell. This one spiraled downwards and, as Draco discovered, hand no means of light. Much to his luck, it was not a long staircase.

Following Amon, Draco descended the stairs quickly and found he was only stumbling in the dark for a few minutes before he broke free of the stairs' oppressive darkness and into the brighter light which streamed into the large chamber where the staircase let out. The room was constructed of stone, like every other part of the castle, but unlike the other parts of the castle, this room was far large, with a vaulted ceiling which probably went up three stories in height and was topped with a large, glass circle which bore, in stained glass, the snake and raven of the Slythen-Claw clan. Sconces lined the circular wall, with torches in each one.

And in the center of the room, clear for any and all to see as the light from above shone directly on it, stood a stone dais topped with a stone and glass case.

For a moment, Draco felt entranced. It was the sound of footsteps the broke Draco from his awe and caused him to turn towards Amon, who was moving towards the dais in the center of the room with measured, quick steps. After a moments pause, Draco followed, curious about what that case in the center of this room held. It was only after Draco had moved fully into the great chamber and up to the dais with Amon that he discovered that it was not a stone case which sat upon the platform: it was a stone and glass coffin.

The air froze in Draco's lungs as he peered through the top into the green and black lined interior. He had never been in such a small space as the case before him and he could not imagine being sealed into the space. The case was small, no where near large enough for someone of his age to fit in. It looked almost like the coffin was built for a child…

"This must be it," muttered Amon from beside Draco as he slid his hand over the glass lid. Powerful magic surged around them, not painful but present and persistent in its move against the intruders that touched what had once most likely held some precious treasure long since removed.

"What must this be?" asked Draco curiously as he looked around the chamber with some apprehension. He wasn't sure where they were in the school, but he was pretty sure this place wasn't supposed to be known about. But then again, what was the point of putting someone in a glass coffin if you didn't intend for people to see them?

"The place where Stefan found Harmony," whispered Amon as he walked about the small dais, never letting his hand move from the glass top.

Draco's head snapped up to look at Amon. "What?"

Amon calmly raised his eyes to look at Draco from where he stood, his fingers dancing over a design carved into the edges of the flat part of the lid.

"I said, this must be the place where Stefan found Harmony," repeated Amon in a slower voice. His eyes dropped back to the coffin before them and began to search for something along the tops rim. The tips of his fingers met with something that pleased him apparently, for his eyes brightened and he hissed out something in parcle tongue that Draco couldn't understand.

Before Draco, part of the floor moved aside and a small pedestal began to rise up, forcing Draco to back down the dais' steps. The top was carved to appear like an open book, the pages turned to the halfway point. As the pedestal finished rising and locked into place, Amon came around the side to examine the new aspect of this chamber, though this time he didn't touch anything.

After several seconds had passed, he turned to Draco and nodded at the stand. "It's a message book."

"A what?" replied Draco as he came back up to stand beside Amon.

"A message book," repeated Amon. "Sorcerer's use them when leaving messages for the people who come after them. Their nearly indestructible and are usually associated with some type of powerful artifact or precious treasure."

"So you're saying whatever was in this case was either very powerful or very special to whoever sealed it in here?" inquired Draco as he looked back over the ornate stone and chiseled glass that made up the sole feature of the room.

"I would imagine your first child would be deemed a precious treasure," responded Amon with a hint of sarcasm as he looked over at Draco. Though Amon was normally very tolerant and patient, his nerves over what had been happening were beginning to take a toll on him and his patience was fading fast.

Draco stood still in shock, barely catching the next words Amon said. "Lets see what the message that was left says. Maybe it can explain what's happening to Harmony."

Those words brought Draco back to reality and he nodded eagerly as he stepped forwards and reached for the stone book. Amon did the same and as their hands touched the stone pages, the world around them began to waver and fade slightly before they found themselves back in the chamber they had just stood in with two exceptions: the glass coffin was now occupied and neither of them could move.

A little girl, perhaps three, lay in the coffin silently. The glass lid was open now and the sound of her labored and ragged breathing could clearly be heard. She sounded very sick and the ghostly pallor of her skin supported this. Hair the color of a raven's wing pillowed her head and upper body as her hands lay crossed over her chest in a manner usually seen in the dead, not the dieing. Behind Draco and Amon, two voices rang out as the glass coffin lid began to slide shut.

One was a soft whisper, melodic in manner, with the hinting of an accent that sounded Harperian but at the same time resembled the Slythen-Claw manner of speaking. The other voice was distinctly male, deep but smooth and filled with a despair that Draco had never heard in anyone or anything. This voice also had a hissing accent, though only a hissing accent, which was identical to the manner of speech seen in the Slythen-Claw clan to that day. Both people sounded heartbroken as the coffin lid finally shut.

"Do you think there is any hope for her?" asked the woman in her quiet voice, the sung language of Senscar echoing about faintly in the cavern, adding a chorus to the musical words.

"I don't know," admitted the man, the hiss of his words leaving an eerie, resounding noise hanging in the air that made it seem as if the cavern were breathing. "But her chances are better than here in this time. If one of her brothers can find a cure, if neither of them turns out cursed, than perhaps there is hope she will be saved."

The sound of the woman beginning to cry rose up about the cavern as the image began to fade away again, along with the little girl in the coffin whose eyes were shut as if she were sleeping, as she would stay until the coffin was opened again far later in time.

Draco blinked as the chamber around him came back into focus. Though perhaps five or ten minutes had passed since him and Amon had touched the book, the room had changed greatly in appearance. A heavy darkness hung overhead, blocking all light from entering the chamber and making it far harder to see.

Beside Draco, Amon let out a quiet string of curses that Draco couldn't quiet understand, though the name Stefan and the phrases "you fool" and "how could you keep such a secret?" could be heard pretty clearly. Draco paused for a second before he decided to speak up.

"Who was that little girl Amon?" asked Draco quietly as he turned his attention to the empty coffin, though the image of the little girl remained in his mind. "What was wrong with her?"

Amon let out a sigh as he turned his attention to Draco, though Draco's eyes remained on the child's resting place. "That was Harmony, from a long time ago." He paused, letting this information sink into Draco's mind before he spoke again. "I never understood…never knew…" He sighed again as he focused on the coffin as well. "Harmony seemed very weak when Stefan brought her home, though he wouldn't say where she had come from. Her eyes were open and she was breathing normally, but she was too weak to stand on her own and seemed to be recovering from some sort of disease, one I thought she had had for years. It would have explained why Stefan had hidden her, which was what I _thought_ had happened. Apparently though…apparently he found her here, locked away in the Chamber of Secrets. There is a story, passed for years though the family from a time long ago about a tiny princess which slept in the chamber, that the chamber had been built to keep her safe. But it always seemed like a story and we were always told never to go into the chamber where she slept because supposedly it was too dangerous, but apparently Stefan...That little girl we saw…she was suffering from the curse that has plagued the Slytherin family for generations. Children are born, too weak to survive, too weak to eat or stand. Apparently, one family was determined to change that though."

Draco nodded, showing his understanding before asking his next question. "Is there a cure for the curse now? Has it been removed? She seemed okay for so many years, why did it rise again so suddenly? Why now?"

"I don't know. I think it was the pendent. As far as I know, there is no permanent solution so if Harmony was under the family curse she should have died a long time ago. Stefan though…Stefan and Sophia, Riddles daughter, had been working on a way to delay the curses effects or negate them. They might have found some way to do that. It obviously wasn't a permanent solution but it might have just been to buy them time to find another option."

"But if they didn't have a solution, why release Harmony from her sleep?" asked Draco as he finally turned his attention to Amon.

"That, I don't know," admitted Amon. "Maybe it was a reaction to Riddle's presence down here though. Or maybe they were afraid someone would open the coffin by accident and release Harmony before she could be saved. Either way, she is now dieing upstairs because of this mess and we need to find someway to fix the problem."

Draco nodded and his eyes suddenly lit up. "I think I might know someone who can help."

"Who would that be?" asked Amon curiously.

"Harry Potter," replied Draco firmly as he turned towards the stairwell, making his way back upstairs at a rushed pace.

Amon stood a moment longer by the coffin, a confused look on his face. The look remained in place as he began moving up the stairs as well, quickly catching up with Draco, one question on his mind. "Who the bloody hell is Harry Potter?"

* * *

As usual, questions, comments and reviews are all welcome, just keep them civil and helpful. I'm going to work on getting a summary up between this chapter and the next, as I have been promising, but what I want to know is which is more useful: just a summary of the story as a whole or that plus a summary of who each character is as well and their personal activities?

- Illusinia


	40. Chapter 33

**Authors Note: I apologize now for the mistaken spellings of any character's names. Spelling is not a strong suit of mine and I lack a copy of any of the books at the moment. As well, I do not trust the internet to give me the correct spellings of these names.**

**Thanks for your patience and your reviews. I am sorry for the wait, but graduate school is a bit of a work overload and has aggravated my tendonitis, meaning that typing for fun is a bit of a low-level priority at the moment. I will be finishing this story soon, I promise that. There may also be a name-change coming soon as well, so be prepared.**

Chapter 33

Wind whistled though the entry hall with a power nearly supernatural in nature as Draco and Amon entered on their way back to the infirmary. Their eyes were drawn to the four figures who hurried inside, the larger two turning to force the doors shut while the remaining drew back their hoods. Pansy's golden eyes caught Draco's before turning down to look at the smallest member of the group.

Their guest was a young girl, perhaps 12 at most. Her hair was the color of obsidian held to light, contrasted by the sun yellow of her eyes. All of this was set against skin as pale as the chalky shells of long past sea creatures or the snow which fell fresh on the mountains. With a calm and grace with which the child was most likely born, for no living being could be taught to move with such light feet, she moved forwards to greet Draco and Amon, who quickly scooped up the child and hugged her tightly.

"Melody," whispered Amon in surprise. "What in the name of the gods are you doing here? You're supposed to be in hiding!"

"As well I was for a great deal of time," explained the young Melody with words so eloquent as to paint her as years beyond what her appearance suggested. "However, words of my sister's abduction have drawn me from hiding to assist in any manner able."

Draco and Amon shot each other concerned glances at her words. They knew lying to the young girl was impossible, she would know from just a glance that her sister lay dying upstairs. Their silence rang heavy for a moment. No one spoke for fear of the news which would come to them should their voices echo through the hall. At last, however, Melody grew tired of the silence and chose to voice what she appeared to already know.

"She is dying." It was a statement, spoken without fear or sadness. Simply an acknowledgment of the darkness which had converged on the minds of both Draco and Amon. "I feared that may be the case. Grandfather can not kill her, he has no power to. She is far stronger than he, but her illness, disguised for so long through an amulet which soon would have failed, does have the power to take her life. A bandage is no substitute for a cure."

Amon turned startled eyes on his youngest niece, though Draco seemed far less surprised by her words. Melody, whom he had met only twice before, had always struck him as intelligent far beyond her years. He had once heard another describe her as 'one who had lived a thousand lifetimes within one, only choosing to settle within the role she was handed because it suited her rather than out of need or a lack of ability'. Truer words were never spoken that he had heard.

"May I see her?" Melody's voice cut through the air as a saber might a string, without preamble or pressure but instead a swift shift of motion which startled and compelled awe simultaneously.

Amon and Draco shared a look before Amon turned without a word and headed towards the infirmary with Draco trailing silently behind.

Harry and Ron both sat beside Harmony's bed, Draco noticed them as soon as he entered and, for a moment, wondered if either would attack him upon sight. However, a sudden blur broke past the four teenagers and one adult, bolting for the bed on which Harmony's prone form lay. Even moving quickly, Melody moved with a grace unseen by many before and even her sudden stop before her eldest sisters bed was done with swift, single toed turn which would leave most dancers in envy. Her motions were still brisk as she approached the barely living being which was her sister, but held concern and dread. Snow colored fingers brushed over hair black as the night and bone white skin as she checked for a pulse and fever. "She is far worse than I believed...this may be far harder than I had believed it would be." The words were muttered, whispered with melodic tones conveying no fear of failure, but a simple understanding of where all factors fell in the situation at hand.

As concentration took over Melody, Amon took the moment to grasp the attention of the two men who sat beside his niece in her time of need. A tap to their shoulders and motion for them to come with him was all that was necessary to draw them away. Weariness hung about both boys, seeming to pull them to the ground. Ron no longer looked ready to fight, just tired. Harry looked better but still worried. Quietly, Draco spoke.

"Amon, meet Harry Potter, the boy who lived," spoke Draco, no sarcasm in his voice. He had no strength for it. "The flaming haired boy beside him is Ron Weasley."

Amon nodded at them both, seeming to size up the two boys before him. "How is it they can help save Harmony? If she is truly dieing from the curse, there is no hope."

Draco shrugged. "I don't know, but there must be something that can be done. Maybe if sorcery can't fix the problem, wizardry can."

A skeptical look crossed Amon's face before a soft voice spoke up from behind them. "Hope has no yet abandoned us, for dearest Harmony still may be saved."

The four turned to find Melody standing before them. Zane and Azriel had vanished from the room. Confusion shot over Amon's face while hope blossomed between Harry, Ron, and Draco.

"You can save her?" asked Ron hopefully. "We can have 'mione back?"

Sadly, Melody shook her head. "With her life restored, Harmony will have a irreversible choice to make, one which is hers alone. Where she casts her coin, we will not know until that time comes before us." There was a pause before Melody continued. "I have sent Zane, Azriel, and TJ to seek the key element in returning Harmony's health/ I need additional ingredients to make a working potion though. Nightshade blooms and mandrake root are both needed for her health."

Ron blanched and shook his head. "Are you made? Those things will poison her! Do you want to kill her or help her!"

Meldoy's soft eyes caught Ron's as her calm voice broke through his anger. "Her physiology and yours are very different. Immunity to the various poisons allows us to harvest their healing potential. As you seem unaware, we are not human, no matter our appearance. Wizard blood has never been our own, thus human's blood has eluded our family for nearly a millennium."

"You are sure of these things Melody?" asked Amon gently.

She seemed to bristle slightly as the implication and turned burning eyes on her uncle. "I assure you Uncle, I know what it is I do."

Amon simply nodded in return and turned to both Harry and Ron. "Well boys, will you be able to gather these needed ingredients?"

Ron nodded. "I can get them. Anything for 'Mione."

Melody seemed satisfied with this idea and nearly shooed him from the room, stopping Harry when he moved to follow. "I need your assistance here Harry. One can not heal without help on occasion and, as I am still quite small and young, a stronger arm is needed in my work."

Harry though the request odd, but nodded and motioned for Ron to go without him. The red-headed man barely looked back as he shot down the hall.

When Ron was well out of sight, Melody closed the door and motioned the others over to Harmony's side. "I apologize for my deception a moment ago, but that man holds about him an air of weakness which I find frightening given the enemies we fight. Fear not, I do know how to return to my sister her life if the necessary element is found in time. I do not want that man near my sister though. His mind is not his own."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to say?"

Melody sighed softly. "I fear that man may have been tempted to weakness or his weakness lead to another's control. Either way, he is not to be trusted. It seems he may be the root to this chaos which has led to my sisters fall. Not intentionally, that is not my belief, but through the deceit of another."

Harry gulped. "You mean you think Ron hurt Harmony?"

"No," replied Melody quietly. "I think he is controlled by the man who brought harm to my sister. TJ should be returning soon, then Harmony can be raised again and saved from the darkness which looms ever closer."

Amon studied his niece silently for a moment, before carefully choosing his words. "You seem to know a lot Melody. How have you come to know so much of your sister's condition?"

Uncertainty crossed her delicate face for a moment, quickly replaced by concern, then reservation. Finally, resignation fell over her features. "Harmony has known for a long time now that she was never my sister by blood. TJ does not know, but Harmony saw it fit that I be told, so should she parish I could relate to her true parents what had befallen her. They have long since passed into death's shadow, but their spirits still walk the halls of the home in which she was born and, for three years of life knew so well."

"Where was she born?" asked Draco quietly as he sat at the edge of her bed, taking gently one of her cool hands into his own. Ice seemed to have replaced her blood.

"Here." The statement was simple, as if an expected and easily accepted response to such a question. "Back when these stone walls were new and the original teachers of this institution still walked upon these grounds."

Everyone had turned towards Melody now, even Madam Pomphree was listening with rapt attention to this young girl's tale.

"Her mother was known for her intelligence, a reputation which has yet to leave our family," continued Melody. "As you might have guessed or already know, the Slytherin clan and Ravenclaw clan were joined long ago through the marriage of Salazar to Rowena, two strong individuals who stood upon the field of battle when wizard's wand and sorcerer's spell did clash in a battle for dominance. Both individuals called for peace beside one Goderic Griffendor and Helga Hufflepuff. In the end, their words were heard and peace did come between the two groups. As a sign of this peace, the school in which we stand was erected and the beginning of the wizard Slythen-Claw clan did begin, though the Claw was dropped centuries ago. Harmony was the first child to Rowena and Salazar, a princess in her own right. When she becomes well, a decision will rest on her shoulders about if she will remain here or return to them. That, however, will come with time." Standing silent, Melody moved to touch the head of her sister, for whom she felt clear concern.

All others in the room stood silent, wide and startled eyes looking into the dead space between their bodies. None had though the brilliant woman who lay before them would have such a birthright. Questions swam through their minds so rapidly as to nearly overwhelm all three. However, none had time to speak their thoughts, for in that moment an explosion rocked the vary walls in which they sat, and seen all three to the ground.

**I'll try to have the next chapter up shortly. I just need to figure out how to write it. Please review.**


End file.
